The Arrangement
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she says she is - in fact, she isn't Bella Swan at all. Read as "Bella" must return to her true home, her true world, and all the events that follow. She was called home for a reason and she can't marry Edward for a reason. Isabella has been betrothed to another since her birth - Draco Malfoy. AU. Pro-Dark. OOC Bella. M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two amazing series of books. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Okay, so I am adopting this story from LetsGetLostx. It is a Bella/Draco story and Bella will be Out of Character. Now, ****Twilight timeline: Bella moved to Charlie's at the beginning of the school year; her and Edward didn't take that long to happen - everything with James DID happen. Edward did not leave as Isabella's Birthday was not celebrated as she asked. But he DID ask her to marry him a few weeks after her birthday, however Bella said no. Anyways, enjoy and to all those who were reading this when LetsGetLostx was writing, I hope I can do the story justice! Thanks, everyone!**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"_

_- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie_

**Chapter One**

The Cullens were returning from their weekend long hunt; they had all missed Bella, Edward the most. Alice had been on edge all night and insisted that they run the perimeter around the Swan house before they return to their own for a purpose she kept to herself. Edwards eyebrows drew together as he watched his favorite sister warily. She had been translating every song, nursery rhyme, and book she could think of into Russian and then into sign language. Jasper, too, was concerned for his mate – the emotions radiating off her was deep sadness, anger, dread, and betrayal. Both Edward and Jasper ran faster towards Bella and Charlie's home, convinced whatever was worrying Alice had something to do with their destination.

The Cullen's eyebrows shot skywards as they neared the house. They could hear screaming, shouting, and Bella's obvious distress. After hearing all of this, Edward shot forth like a bullet from a gun.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HIM? WHY?" Bella's voice was shaking as she screamed.

Alice pushed herself forth and grabbed Edwards arm, having seen a vision of him rushing into the house. _You need to listen to this. _She thought sadly_, _her eyes wide and filled with venom tears that could never fall._ We all do. _

"Isabella." Charlie's voice, calm but with a subtle hint of warning that no Cullen had heard before, had silenced Isabella. "You need to understand that I am simply acting upon your Fathers orders." The Cullens all looked at each other, extremely bewildered and confused.

"The arrangement was decided the day you were born; you cannot marry Edward," Charlie continued. All Cullen heads snapped towards Edward. Edward, finally having given up the struggle to calm his mate's distress, looked broken and confused – he knew Bella didn't want to marry him but he couldn't dismiss the looks she gave him when he thought he wasn't looking, they were ones of sadness and longing. Edward, knowing Bella, knew she would open up to him when she was ready. Feeling it was about the wedding, he didn't ever push her for fear that she would close up and her ultimate answer would be a final no.

"It isn't fair, Charles," Bella's voice evoked sympathy from the Cullen's. She sounded so… broken. "I love Edward; he's a good man. I wish to marry him!" Edward perked up a bit and so did Esme. She wished her favorite and first son the greatest of happiness and it always tore a little piece of her heart out every time she would see Bella shudder at the word marriage and how Edward's eyes would dim a little at the thought of rejection. Finally, Bella wanted to get married and to Edward. She almost smiled until she realized subconsciously that it wasn't going to happen. Esme would never think it or say it aloud but she had this feeling of dread that both her children were going to be heartbroken at the end of this conversation. Edward's eyes travelled slowly to Esme and he silently agreed. Esme's attempt at hiding her thoughts didn't go as well as she would have liked. Alice's petite figure was slumped and shaking – all Cullen's knew this wasn't going to be a happy conversation.

"Isabella, my dear. The Vampire is indeed a good man. However, I am afraid you will not be his wife." This struck fear within the Cullen's. Charlie knew. Beside them all Rose was silently fuming. _Did she tell? Will Charlie? _

"You have been promised to another since birth."

"No!" Edward whispered pathetically. Jasper stood next to him and supported his frame; Jasper breathed a short harsh breath as he felt everyone's emotions, and he tried his best to pump calm into Edward. His brother was breaking down and the blond vampire was right there beside him with everyone's chaotic emotions pulsing through him.

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANOYONE OTHER THAN EDWARD. THIS ISNT THE GODDAMN 15TH CENTURAY! WHO THE HELL ARRANGES A MARRAGE?" Isabella's harsh labored breathing calmed Edward. She didn't want this. Every member of the Cullen family stood in shocked silence. An arranged marriage. She was promised to someone else and the poor girl didn't even know it. Even Rose felt anger towards Charlie at this moment. No matter how much she disliked Bella, she didn't want this for her. Her own parents had basically sought to use her to advance their own social standing, so she very firmly believed that women should be allowed to marry for love, rather than just status or power.

"Isabella." Charlie's voice sent shuddered through the Cullen's. They didn't understand it but they all felt he was dangerous at the moment. They knew subconsciously that he could hurt them; this added to their by now quite substantial confusion. They gave up trying to understand what was going on and they just listened.

Isabella stood silently cowering in the presence of her guardian – she knew now that she must keep her mouth shut and listen to what he was saying. Charles had obviously reached his limit when it came to her outbursts.

"You will honor your Father and Mothers wishes! They arranged this marriage to solidify your place in society, to ensure you are well looked after in these hard times." Isabella silently scoffed. My place in society? No. It was theirs they were worried about. Their power, their status, their desires – not hers. "It would bring great dishonor to your family if you were to refuse." Charles voice drifted through her head repeatedly. _Refuse. Refuse. Refuse. _

"Can I?" Bella asked pleadingly. "Can I refuse this marriage?" Bella's heartbeat was frantic and both Isabella and Charles remained unaware of their audience outside. The Cullens didn't see what the problem was? So what? She was arranged to be married. Surely she could run away with the Cullens, get married to Edward, and then be changed? And what was all this talk about society? The small town they currently resided in was no society – it wasn't even on most maps because it was so small and relatively insignificant. The conversation continued to provide them with more unanswered questions.

Charles barked a laugh. "My dear, of course you cannot refuse. And besides why would you?"

Isabella knew she was overstepping her place but she couldn't resist defending herself. "WHY WOULD I? Oh I don't know" she replied sarcastically, a dangerous move on her part, but her anger was too great.

"I...HIM and he loves me – he has asked for my hand and I wish to accept." There was a beat of silence during which Isabella and the Cullens waited for Charlie's (Charles'?) response. They weren't disappointed.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Charles roared and both Jasper and Edward growled the loudest – Edward because of the way Bella's supposed father was talking to her and Jasper as he felt the fear which his little sister was experiencing. "EDWARD DOES NOT LOVE YOU!" Isabella recoiled as if he had slapped her and Edward was left in astonishment. How could he not see that I was in love with her? How could he play on her insecurities like this? That was all he could think as he stood there, frozen.

"YES HE DOES. Edward is the first man to ever like me for me, he loves me in despite that I am in Isabella Swan's body. He doesn't love me for my beauty, for my name; for my legacy. He loves me for me. If I marry someone from our world, I will never be cared for like he does for me. He sees past everything others have pursued me for. Please Charles, he makes me happy," Isabella cried softly and Emmett was the first to break the silence outside between the Cullens.

"Dude, I think they've gone mad! What legacy is she talking about and what 'world'? Jesus Edward you picked a right one there, didn't you?" Emmett's hollow chuckle fell flat against the wind. His poor attempts at humor did little to lift the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded the little white house by the trees. Charlie's answer gave them the answers they needed though, however the answers needed brought on new questions.

"Isa, Edward does not know the real you. It was pure luck that you got to impersonate a girl with the same first name. You will always be a slave to your legacy and the marriage will solidify your rightful place as a pureblood witch, you will marry a pureblood husband and you will produce the purest of heirs. You will not leave the most powerful and oldest of names in the wizarding world dead, all because you fell in love with a Vampire. Edward does not know you, he knows the quiet submissive mate you have portrayed. You are being selfish by allowing him to think it is you that he is in love with. You are the opposite of everything he loves about you. You are intelligent, powerful, and strong. Edward knows a semi-intelligent, weak, human girl that always needs protecting. You can protect yourself, and the hero complex you have given Edward would make him feel inferior and useless were you to reveal your true self to him. You are the most beautiful witch our world has seen in decades. Come now child, you make that vampire Rosalie Hale look like a goblin. Isabella, Edward does not love you. He does not know your personality – you may be kind when you wish to be, but not as kind as you portray. You have the gift of humor – you can make a room laugh! Does your 'beloved' know this? You can command a room when you enter it and you do not mind all eyes on you. Does your Edward know this? You are graceful, does he know this?"

The Cullen's were shocked at Charlie's speech. It was the most they had ever heard him say. Not only that, but they were stunned by the things he had said about "Isa". Rosalie stood fuming at the thought of being compared to a goblin. She knew that they didn't exist but the legends of them portrayed them as ugly creatures and she was not ugly – she was the most beautiful vampire to grace the earth.

Edward ignored his sister's vain thoughts and tried to block out the rest of his families thoughts which they were unknowingly screeching at him. _Bella, my Bella, a witch? That is impossible – they do not exist. How could she have lied to me and what? Impersonating Bella Swan? Did I ever know the real Isabella? What is going on?_

Edwards heart was broken even more by Isabella's own broken confirmation that he did not know the real her. "But he could, I mean you could lift the vow and he could prove he loved the real me, if he wanted me he-he could..."

Charles watched his friend's daughter struggle with her words and he felt truly sorry for her. He knew by now that the Vampires were listening in. He had heard them growl when he had shouted. He knew the boy had loved Isa. He could see it in his eyes. It was undeniable. As he fingered the letter his friend had sent him, he had remembered its words. Charles was to prepare little Isabella, break the news to her so she would not make a scene as the house where the family of her arranged fiancé would be staying the summer. He knew it would break both their hearts but he could not deny the fact that however they had felt about each other it would mean nothing in the end. They were not true mates.

"Isa." Charles broke the silence softly, knowing his words were going to cut more than just his fragile god daughter, but also the Vampire family outside who had risked their lives protecting her. Truly, they had been loyal to her and loved Isabella like one of their own, but it was not meant to be.

"I am afraid your father has written me a letter, requesting your departure from America by the end of the week." _Two days, _everyone thought in unison. "You are to start packing immediately. Isabella, this is an order you must not refuse," he said warningly. Charles _needed_ both Isa and Edward to understand this concept. He opened his mind to Edward, making it more clear to him. And, as his eyes bored into Isabella's, he was also letting Edward have a goodbye.

"Edward and the Cullens must never know you are a witch. You are under the unbreakable vow for a reason. You were never to show yourself to anyone unless in danger from our own kind. You are to break it off with the boy and he must never follow you to where we are going."

Edward was sobbing. He could see in Charlie's mind he didn't want this for Isabella; he didn't want this for Edward. He was simply acting on orders that if he failed would get his ex-wife killed. He knew now that Renee had been in danger and he had made her leave intentionally, for fear she would become a target. A target of what, Edward didn't know. He knew about Charles' distress to cause them both pain but he kept repeating to himself that they were not mates and that thought alone would let Charles sleep at night. Edward didn't understand the concept neither did the Cullens as he whispered Charlie's thought aloud.

"Isabella, if you must, you break this boy's heart. Make him think he is pressuring you into something you do not want and you wish to flee, anything!"

Isabella felt distraught. She could not break Edward this way! She wouldn't, she couldn't, physically watch his eyes flash with pain and then watch as they became hollow as he wore that familiar mask to hide his thoughts. It would crush her. She couldn't help the emotions she was feeling and she just snapped.

"I REFUSE. HELL NO! I LOVE EDWARD AND THAT IS FINAL. I WILL NOT MARRY SOME STRANGER BECAUSE MY FAMILY WISH TO HOLD THEIR PLACE IN SOCIETY. AND WHAT THE FUCK FOR? WE ARE THE OLDEST KNOWN FAMILY NAME IN THE WIZARDING WORLD – THERE IS NO NEED. I WILL NOT MARRY ANYONE BUT HIM I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS ARRANGED!" Isabella roared. She knew it was unfair to misplace her rage onto her godfather, he was just the messenger.

Charles sighed; his poor goddaughter would not listen. He tried to control his emotions and restrain the urge to shake her. "Isa, I am afraid you are not getting—"

"Your god damn right I am not getting it, how could –"she hissed venomously but was interrupted by Charles. "Isabella, the agreement was sealed with blood." Isabella's blood ran cold. The Cullens' heads snapped up not understanding this or why Jasper was feeling so tense. He had quickly explained Bella's reaction to the sentence and waited for the meaning, wanting to know why this was the key important factor.

"No" Isa protested weakly, she knew what this meant. It meant there was no hope. It meant that there was no fighting it. It meant that she was trapped.

"I am afraid it is true, Isabelle. You are to marry your betrothed as your parents promised seventeen years ago. If the reason you reject this arrangement is due to another, your arrangement's competition will be faced with his or her demise. It has been this way for millennia."

Charles reverted his mind back to the foggy state Edward always claimed it to be. He knew by the painful silence around the white house the Cullen family had headed his warning.

If Isabella refused her arrangement because of her love for Edward, he would die. He would die and it would change nothing, as she would still be forced to marry her… fiancé.

The silence stretched on for many of Isabella's heartbeats and Charlie realized Isa was not going to say anything more.

"I am truly sorry, young goddaughter. I think of you as my own and it pains me to watch you go through this hurt," Charles said quietly and stiffly. He wasn't good with showing emotion – he was raised to consider it to be a weakness, a useful tool for his enemies. "You have two days. Have one being Edward and Bella again. I know he is picking you up tomorrow to take you to his family for the day - enjoy it Isa, and on the final day say your goodbyes. I have a feeling it will not be the last time you see of the Cullens, but it will be the last you see of them as they know you, as Isabella Swan."

Shock, anger, sadness, dread and betrayal wrapped Isabella up in a blanket of cold. One question escaped her lips before she headed up to bed to cry herself to sleep – she had to know though, otherwise it would eat at her with relentless, gnawing force.

"Who?" she asked hoarsely.

Both Charles and the Vampire coven knew what she meant. Who was she to be married to?

Charles whispered the eleven letters that could only serve to shatter his goddaughter further.

"Draco Malfoy."

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, review and leave me your comments, criticisms, questions, etc. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**- Katharine a.k.a Ashe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Two**

Isabella woke up in the morning aching in places she didn't know existed on her body and her throat felt bone dry. _Good, _she thought. _I deserve the pain. _

She lied there for a while longer, desperately trying to ignore the images of last night flashing behind her lids. Isa had yet to open her eyes for fear that last night was real. If she looked outside and saw the dim light and constant rainfall which she could hear beating down onto the ground beneath her window and on the roof above her head, she would know last night had happened. She would know that everything was real.

Having had enough of being masochistic for a while, she struggled to open her eyes and padded into the bathroom for her morning shower and regular routine. Whilst waiting for the room to fill up with heated steam she looked into the mirror. Like always Isa always felt a little put out when she first saw her reflection. _This isn't me._ Isabella thought sadly. _It's never me. Edward doesn't know me. _It was the same thing Charles had said last night. Edward never knew her – not really. He knew Isabella Swan – small town girl who was shy, quiet, and self-deprecating. He knew a lie. She was Isabella Peverell and she was none of those things. But Isabella Peverell was the real her – and Edward could never know her. Isabella's eyes slid shut but her reflection in the mirror was etched into her mind. Her brown hair which was just past her shoulders, was a haystack, sticking up in all directions. She fleetingly thought of Edward's sex hair and a faint smile ghosted on her lips as she thought of his unruly copper locks. Her "normally" brown eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were sticky and tearstained.

Isabella was dreading seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullen's today. _How in Merlin am I going to act around them, knowing I am going to break his heart? Does Alice know? Has she seen anything?_

Isa was broken out of hysterical thoughts when her godfather shouted up from the bottom of the staircase that Alice was here to collect her for the day. Bella's heart skipped a beat and then beat furiously. Alice heard the change and felt guilty. She knew her best friend didn't know what to do. All of the Cullens had stayed around to hear how Bella had taken the news once she was alone. Although Isa's memories were foggy, the Cullen's knew exactly what she had gone through in the solitary silence of her bedroom.

Isa had slid down her door once it sealed her away from Charlie's piercing stare and that was where Isa had finally let the floodgates open. She had cried and cried all night, all the while listening to her lullaby that her brother had given her best friend. Edward and Alice were the last to go, knowing they could not comfort her but they could not bear to leave. Guiltily – although most of the Cullens, excluding Rose of course, were heartbroken over losing a daughter, a sister, a friend, and a lover – they could not help but feel a little better knowing she didn't want this either.

Isa bounced down the stairs with a fake smile plastered on her face and kissed Charles on the cheek goodbye, a silent apology between them. They never fought, last night being the only exception. Isabella was happy when Charles ruffled her hair stiffly. She knew it was his way of saying that she was forgiven for her terrible behavior the previous night. Isabella then skipped over to Alice and smiled a hello but then let her eyes slide away from the one girl who had ever truly befriended her, the only one who ever genuinely cared about her as a friend – the same girl who didn't even know her real name or what she really looked like.

Alice, seeing this, silently sighed. She didn't know what to do and for the first time she felt useless.

"Goodbye then Charlie, it was nice to catch up to you - Bella will be safe in our hands I promise. She'll be back by ten" Alice's soprano voice sang out and a parting wink and beaming smile to Charlie, she grabbed Bella's arm and they hastily made their way to the car.

As the house came into view Isa's heart decided to lodge itself in her throat. She couldn't speak in fear of breaking down. It felt as though a single word would send her crashing to the ground on her knees from the weight of her chaotic emotions.

Alice, either oblivious to Isa's discomfort or ignoring it, skipped out of the car and into the house. As Isabella made her way towards the house, silently giving herself a pep talk, she was suddenly taken into a familiar tight grip.

Edwards scent wafted over her and she felt her heart melt. Isa reciprocated the hug and held onto him as tightly as she could. Edward's hands ghosted up from her back and made their way to Bella's chin, which was tucked into his chest. He tilted her chin up and locked eyes with her. Isabella didn't give either of them time to register the emotions in each other's eyes. She surprised both herself and Edward by reaching up and grabbing hold of Edward's unruly locks and crashing her mouth onto his for a kiss.

Edward unfroze after half a second and returned her kiss with just as much passion as she was giving him. The kiss was desperate, passionate, filled with pain, loss, love and fear. Isabella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and surprisingly – he let her. Isabella was shocked at this, as this was heavily pushing Edwards clearly set boundaries.

Emmett sighed, watching his little sister wrap herself around his prude of a brother. This was the time to make a joke and make little Bells blush, but he couldn't. It physically hurt to watch this...this desperation; it looked like you had to pry them apart if you wished for their separation.

The other Cullen's spread out around the house, waiting. They were never all in the same room all the time; it would worry Bella because it usually meant an update on Victoria. They had all talked the night before, when they finally got home.

Surprisingly it was Rose who first broke the heavy silence around the Cullen house the night previous. "_I am sorry Edward."_

All heads had snapped up towards the vain blonde. _"I-I don't know what's happening but I don't want to see anyone hurt I-I-"_ She didn't know how to finish her impulsive sentence, and she was not the only one. They had all talked about what they had heard, Edward offering very little until he broke another awkward silence. "How-how will I die if she refuses? What vow were they speaking of?" They all knew of what Edward asking...

"_Edward and the Cullen's must never know you are a witch. You are under the unbreakable vow for a reason. You were never to show yourself to anyone unless in danger from our own kind."_ No one knew how to answer that. No one knew what any of it meant.

Finally, Edward and Bella came into the room, neither looking any happier due to their heavy make out session outside. Isabella, for once, was unobservant of her surroundings; she didn't notice the heavy atmosphere that seemed to cling to the Cullens. Isa was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Edward, knowing what was coming, was far too wrapped up in his own thoughts to take any notice. _What was she going to do? Would she tell me?_

_I am sorry Edward; she hasn't yet decided._ Alice's "voice" invaded his thoughts, she had seen a vision of him questioning her about how Bella was to go about it.

Isabella decided she would have one more day with him, she was allowed at least that wasn't she? Just one more day before it all shattered and everything was left behind?

"Hi guys," Isa said brightly, falsely. Her smile looked so genuine that – had it not been for the fact they had overheard her last night – they wouldn't have known it wasn't genuine. _Huh, must be part of the "Bella we do not know" lie. She can act. _Rose thought sadly.

She hated Bella, at this moment. She knew what she was going to put her brother through. Rosalie was nothing if not loyal to her family. This, in her eyes, was deceit of the lowest kind. Yet, she also knew it wasn't her fault. Isabella did not want this. Rosalie had heard her sobbing last night – pure heartbroken sobs – and she felt the need to comfort the girl she had disliked for months. It wasn't right to make her marry someone when she was already in love with someone else.

"Belly-bean." Emmett ran forward and captured Isa into the bear hug that she loved. She would always complain about not being able to breathe, but she would always clutch him tighter, today being no exception. "Missed your blush around here." He grinned, he really was a five year old child on the inside. On cue, Bella blushed and Emmett's booming laugh shook the walls. The familiar sound now sounded odd in the house. Isa didn't notice, everyone else did though.

The usual hello's were exchanged followed by Esme's motherly attentiveness to the only child she could truly baby. Edward didn't let Isabella stay long though – he whisked her off to their elusive Meadow. The Cullens understood Edward needing to be alone with his Isabella – they just didn't have to like it.

Edward was sat upright with his legs parted in front of him, Isabella was in-between them.

The sun was not out today so it was cold. Both Isa and Edward felt the weather was ironic though neither mentioned it. Despite the cold, Edward had allowed Bella to be close to him, knowing she would soon freeze but he couldn't find it in him to care – he selfishly needed her close. Isabella was absently playing with Edwards fingers, trailing her own hands up and around his palm and then up his arms that encased her. She turned her head into his neck and ran her nose up his jugular vein, to the shell of his ear where she then placed a light kiss. "I love you," she whispered into his skin.

Edward was overcome with feeling; he knew he couldn't reply to her without his voice breaking like hers seemed to be. Instead he tightened her arms around her and then turned her around so she was straddling his lap. Neither Isabella nor Edward was used to this position due to his boundaries. Neither said anything though – it was in their eyes.

Isa sighed and put her forehead against his and brought her hands to his hair. She kissed him lightly again and told him she loved him with her eyes. Edward broke the connection first by sliding his eyes shut. He was scared. _Please don't do this to me. I know you have to, but I just got you. _

He was so venerable at the moment Isabella couldn't decide when or how to end this all she knew is that it could not be here, not their Meadow – he could come here to remember their happy times. This was Edward's place long before she came along, and she would not ruin this for him.

She finally struck up a conversation with Edward and their day was filled with lingering glances, loving touches, and laughter. They had whispered their love to one another over and over. This was her day with Edward; their last day together and both had cherished it. They would never forget it.

Edward did not stay that night, and he surprised himself. The thought of Isabella Swan leaving his life to marry another man burned him deep within his heart, but the knowledge that his own interference would cause his death and the fact she would die due to an "unbreakable vow" put a stop to him demanding she stay. His own death did not matter; he would rather die than see her with another man anyway. His family, however, would be heartbroken and so would Bella. He wouldn't do that to them. The thought that he had seven people who loved him dearly struck him - he never thought about it much, always taking them for granted. But overhearing the conversation between Charlie and Bella made him realize that the people you love could be snatched away from you at any time. It made him cherish his family. He loved them. They loved him. They would all go through this together, no matter how much it hurt.

Isa didn't sleep at all last night, she couldn't. How could she break his heart? She couldn't, but she couldn't just leave either - he deserved a goodbye, even if it was her screaming at him. He would look for her if she didn't give him a goodbye. She knew he would forever search for her if she one day simply vanished off the face of the earth, and she couldn't do that to him. She also knew she could never tell him she did not love him. Was it cruel? Yes. But lying to him would be worse – she had tried to imagine Edward telling her he did not love her and she flinched. Her imagination shunned that image, but she knew it would cause her to die inside. Over dramatic? She didn't think so. A love like theirs was not healthy – she knew that. She _needed_ him. He needed her, too. She was his "own personal brand of heroine" and even though he was talking about her blood at the time, it still applied.

Her mind drifted from Edward. She guessed it was her mind trying to rest, and it had drifted to the one other person she didn't want to think about – Draco Malfoy. She found herself getting angry again.

_Why him? Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Merlin, I don't like the boy! He is awful! His views on blood status are disgusting. The way he struts around like he owns Hogwarts castle, his arrogance a pulsating aura. He made me sick. He doesn't like me either, he would always compare me to that bratty Granger, and I was nothing like the Bushy Haired freak! I did not wave my hand around in class, making noises suitable for monkeys. "Oh, oh, oh." I just knew answers when picked on and always got good grades on my essays. I always was top of the class._

Isabella smirked thinking of Granger's jealous glares. The feeling was mutual. Her friends always comforted her, though.

Isabella scowled into the darkness. Isabella disliked the golden trio because really she was jealous – they had been through so much together and yet they were so close. Their bond was unshakable and she hated them, for was never truly close to anyone, not really. She had friends in Slytherin, many in fact. She was quite popular. Isabella didn't deem anyone worthy of a Best Friend title, though. Slytherins were like that though – we looked out for number one first.

The boys would always flirt pathetically with her, even the Gryffindor's! It didn't matter what House they were in – Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. It was her beauty, her gracefulness, her intelligence, her humor, and her confidence. It drew them in and boys either found it intimidating or sexy – usually some mixture of both. Draco was the only one who didn't try it on with her, and for that she respected him. Only for the fact that he, unlike all other boys in Hogwarts, had not tried to get her into his bed.

Girls on the other hand were almost as bad as the boys. They were bitchy because they were jealous. They did not like the lack of attention towards them when she walked into a room or simply was mentioned in a conversation. Sometimes, she welcomed the bitches. She preferred the snide comments and rumors the girls pathetically tried to spread. It gave her a form of entertainment when she could duel with them – she would throw advanced hexes at them non-verbally. She smirked. Poor bitches never stood a chance. Besides, it was better than all of the hormone-driven males who in the end could care less how smart or talented she was if they could get her in bed.

She and Draco were the same in that respect. Sure, he had his goons Crabbe and Goyle but they weren't his friends. Isabella stopped herself there. She would not compare herself to Draco. She would shun all thoughts of what was to happen when she returned home to England. Where _he_ would be.

Isa's eyes snapped open at a bang downstairs. She had not realized she had fell asleep. She was instantly on guard. She relaxed immediately as she heard Charles curse. He was probably trying to work the muggel stove. Isabella left Charles to suffer starvation as she got ready for the day. It was childish but could bring herself to care at the moment. She had other things on her mind.

Back at the Cullen house, Edward was pacing. His family was in his room with him, sending him comforting thoughts as he was about to be shunned be his mate. He felt numb though, like he didn't believe it was going to happen. Abruptly he left the room and drove straight to Bella's without another word to his family; he was too stressed to care at the moment. He had other things on his mind. He just couldn't take it anymore.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Now, for the Harry Potter timeline: All major events up to the end of Year 6 happened as originally written for the most part. Any alterations will be mentioned later in the story. However, Harry and Friends will be attending school for their Seventh Year, clearly. That being said, the rest should be fairly self-explanatory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Three**

Isabella was packing in her room when Edward arrived. Charles had amazingly let him upstairs with his knowledge. Isabella did not hear Edward approach and Edward admired her from the doorway before making his presence known. She was sad – he braced himself. _This is it._

He was about to announce himself when Isa whirled around on him. "What are you doing here" She barked. Edward could see the reluctance in her eyes before they filled with anger; she was going to have a hard time doing this so he decided to help her.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my fiancée when I want?" He barked back. He knew that would wind her up. He had mentioned the "f" word and in the state she was already in due to the arranged marriage situation, he knew it would tick her off. He was deliberately goading her, and himself. It would be easier for her to say the words when she was angry.

"I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMN FIANCEE! I said no, god knows how many times do I have to say it? When is it going to sink in to your thick skull? I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO MARRY. YOU!" Her words were a mixture of sarcasm and rage.

"Jesus Isabella! Get over it would you! Why just because your mother and father divorced that makes it - -"he was cut off my Bella's palm connecting with his face. Although it didn't hurt, the thought that she had struck him cut him. He knew that getting her angry would be a good idea but the fact she had struck him made him realize he had overstepped his mark.

"How dare you talk about Charlie and Renee, you know NOTHING of their relationship! Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Bella's rage was not a farce now; he knew nothing of the pain her godfather had gone through! They had separated for Renee's safety, Charles had given her forced memories that she was unhappy and from a small town here in Forks; that she no longer loved Charles. He made her believe she was an American citizen and she loved the sun. Charles had watched as his wife of four years and best friend of ten left him, taking his child Isabella Swan with her. Charles was a powerful Auror working for the dark Lord in the ministry. The light had targeted him; he and Alistair Moody were the most respected in their department. The light had tried bargaining with him but as it was clear which side Charles stood on they began to target his little girl, Isabella, and his muggel wife, Renee. When Isabella was hit with a curse, it had damaged her brain, leaving her balance impaired. She would be clumsy for the rest of her life.

Edward was shocked at Isabella's outburst "Bella I am so—"

"Get out Edward." Isabella's voice was eerily calm. Edward shivered; confused by his reaction he took a step back and tried to protest.

"No Edward, get out. You're doing it all the time, being presumptuous of our relationship. I would have thought you would have respected my decision to not get married to you but you just keep pushing. Well I am done! You've succeeded in pushing me out of your life. I am leaving, I wish to see my mother and I have thought of it a lot and I have decided it was selfish of you to make me fall for you. I love my parents and I don't want to become a Vampire. It would take me away from my life, and I want kids! You cannot give me those."

Using the child card was a low blow and she knew it. He already felt guilty at the thought of taking that away from her. It wasn't a lie though, she did want children – she always had.

"Fine, Isabella. If that is the way you feel, it was lovely meeting you and I do hope you have a happy life with your human husband and children." Edwards tone was sarcastic but Isabella could see the sincerity in his eyes, he truly wished those things for her. And that just made it worse.

She felt her eyes well up with tears and for a fleeting moment she let her guard down. "I assure you I will have a wonderful life." Isabella replied coldly, unable to keep the tears out of her words. Like Edward, it was in her eyes that he knew she would not, her eyes were begging him to understand her need to leave, although she consciously did not know this. In her mind, her acting was fabulous. And it would have been, had Edward not heard the conversation.

Edward nodded but strode toward Bella and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye," he whispered into her hair, Isabella clung to him just as tightly. "I love you," she whispered silently back. Edward had heard her though, and he kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose and then her lips. It was nothing like the passionate kissed they had shared just yesterday outside the Cullen home. It was a peck on the lips, chaste. With a final long look into her eyes, Isabella broke the connection, sliding her eyes shut – she felt a gust of wind. He was gone.

Edward had raced home into the loving arms of his Mother, Esme. They were all silent as they listened to their broken and confused brother cry. His sobbing didn't lessen throughout the night and all eyes glistened with venom as they heard their brother struggle through a play by play of what had happened. It wasn't fair. Edward was good; it was unfair that he had to go through that pain, knowing what he knew. That his beautiful Bella would marry another man and bare his children, all the while loving him. It was unfair Edward got mixed up in the drama that was Isabella life. He would get left behind, forever broken.

With a final long look into his eyes, Isabella broke the connection, sliding her eyes shut – she felt a gust of wind. He was gone.

She closed and re-opened her eyes in hopes he would reappear. After a few attempts she knew he wasn't coming back, he was gone. _There_. She thought bitterly. _He's gone._ Her thoughts were directed at her Father, it was his fault. She could be happy, in love, treated like royalty because she was someone's object of affection not because of her name. If it wasn't for her damned father.

After her anger evaporated, realization slowly kicked in. _He's gone. _Isabella walked towards her bed and slipped under the covers where she let the floodgates open and cried.

Edward was lucky – he had a mother who would comfort him, and Isabella had no one.

Isabella's mother was loving and the perfect model wife, in the eyes of the public. Of course the act of a perfect wife was not a farce – she doted on her Husband hand and foot, and they were deeply in love. However, when it came to being a mother, it seemed all of the love and effort she put into her relationship with her husband could not be extended to their own creation. Isabella got more attention than her mother, and she secretly loathed her daughter for it.

Isabella was perfect, eyes following her beauty even from a young age; she was intelligent without trying, graceful. All together the perfect image Isa's mother had tried to portray herself was done without effort on Isa's part and she resented her greatly for it.

Isabella was raised by various nannies and house elves. _It would be more becoming if she grew into her own without a parental figure shaping her. _Her mother, however much she may have loathed her daughter, was never outright cruel to her. It would damage _mother dear's_ reputation if her dislike of her own flesh and blood got out. No, instead she did the next worst thing to being openly evil: She simply ignored Isabella.

Isabella gave up trying to win over her mother's affection's by the time her letter had come, on her eleventh birthday. Her Father was proud of her – but that didn't last long. After all, it was expected of her. "Well done Isabella, you must do our family proud. It is expected of you to be great." Her Father's congratulation would be repeated over the years to her again and again. _I was practically pureblood royalty,_ Isa thought bitterly.

Her father was warmer than her mother, certainly, and more genuine in the rare displays of affection towards her – but that was the extent of it. He was proud of her brains and beauty, but that was about it. That was all she was to him really. The future wife of some other high society pureblood, preferably a death eater...maybe someone in the inner circle to solidfy the families power. Not that it was really neccessary. Her parents were looked up to in society, solely for their last name. Peverell.

The story of Ignotus Peverell was a famous one. Ignotus Peverell was one of the three brothers mentioned in The Tale of the Three Brothers in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. According to legend, Ignotus was the youngest of the three Peverell brothers and did not trust Death by any means, and rather than ask for something to further his own desires, he requested the power to leave that meeting without being followed by Death. Death, not wishing to betray any hint of his true intentions, begrudgingly took his Invisibility cloak and gave it to Ignotus. Ignotus' two brothers met terrible fates due to the murderous lust the Elder Wand created in wizards and the limitations of the Resurrection Stone. However, Ignotus used the Cloak of Invisibility to hide from Death, successfully eluding him for many years. Finally, when he was an old man and had lived a happy, long life, Ignotus took off the Cloak, passed it on to his son, and went with Death as an old friend, but on his own terms and not those of Death. Ignotus was then buried in Godric's Hollow, in the same graveyard as James and Lily Potter, Kendra Dumbledore, and Arianna Dumbledore.

According to the book Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, the surname of Peverell disappeared fairly early in Wizarding history. It is said that James Potter inherited the Cloak, and it is also said that Ignotus had a son. However, somewhere not far down the line one of his descendants probably gave birth to a baby girl, which could explain why their family's surname so quickly disappeared. This would mean the Cloak was passed down from mother to child, until one of them had a son, continuing the father to son tradition.

_That was the rumor anyway,_ Isa thought snidely.

According to the tales her father had told her since she was little; Peverell was a powerful family name, as we inherited all three of the Deathly Hallows originally. It was said the name had disappeared fairly early in the Wizarding world; it was true in a way. Many wizards far and wide would attack the family in hopes to uncover the Deathly Hallows. The remaining family line still holding the original name Peverell went into hiding during the medieval times. They were constantly under attack, thought to have not only the Hallows, but more power.

It is said the older the family line and the stronger the blood, the descendants magic would become greater with each generation, so long as the blood stayed clean. Hence, the Pureblood attitude evolved.

Isabella did not hold the Pureblood attitude that the others had - she was indifferent towards Muggel borns.

Isa moved away from her thoughts on Wizarding history and thought back to her own family.

The three brothers, the Deathly Hallows – they were real and she was a direct descendent.

No mud in her veins. No, sir.

Unfortunately, due to the name spreading out thanks to the unknown girl born sometime before Isabella, the original Hallows had been passed to other members of the family. _The Potters held the cloak now_. Isabella felt cheated. Her distant cousin had her cloak. It had been passed down the Potter family for years, having slipped past my great-great-great grandfathers hands into his older sisters, where she married a Potter.

It was unfair. The Ignotus Peverell family line was the Purest in the Wizarding world but no thanks to James Potter marrying and reproducing with Muggel, Lilly Evans, the line that been tarnished. And look what they produced: The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Go-Away.

A half-blood! A half-blood in possesion of her cloak no less.

Of course, she also hated him for the obvious reasons.

Since Potter had managed to somehow defeat the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters had fallen from grace, forced back into hiding and mingle into society. They were supposed to smile at the people's who's familys they had terrorised; comfort the grieving wives of the husbands they had killed themselfs. They had to do this with a smile while they waited for their Lord to return.

He wasn't dead... he couldn't have been. The Dark Mark was only faint on their skin, not gone completely and as the years wore on, the dark it had gotten. The Death Eaters had waited impatiently, frustraited that half-breeds and mudbloods seemed to by multiplying, risking their magic.

Everyone liked to pretend that magic wasn't strenghted by blood purity.

Rainbows, puppy dogs, and flower-power type of progaganda.

_Lies._

The Peverell family truly were somewhat royalty. Their magic was the oldest living decendentsof Merlin. Her blood was the Purest in the Wizarding World and the cloak belonged to her, not that little half-blooded, blood-traitor!

Isa, besides Jealousy, hated the fact her some-how cousin craved acceptance in the world and went looking for trouble playing the modest hero of the world. It was tiring and pathetic. Her cousin was loathed by her Mother and Father's friends as they were upper-class purebloods that mixed in with the annual balls and monthly get-togethers, most being Death Eaters.

Her father had had an audience with the Dark Lord himself alone many times. She didn't get much details from overhearing her parents converse about it but all the did understand was the Dark Lord had agreed that my father would be too venerable in a war. Voldemort was all for preserving the purest Wizarding blood in Britain.

So, as Isa's father had yet to produce a male heir it was agreed he would be classed as a Death Eater, he just wouldn't fight in the war.

As dawn crept through her window Isabella sighed and got ready for the day, she spent ages in the shower letting the hot water loosen her knots. _Today's the day._ She thought unenthusiastically. Isabella Peverell would be returning home – home to her jealous mother and too-busy-for-you father. Isabella had tried her best not to think of Edward. It would make things more difficult for her. Instead she focused on happy things. She would be returning to Hogwarts for the final year and for that she was excited. She was not excited, however, about sharing a common room with Draco. _Was it not enough he would be staying for the remainder of the summer?_

Isabella was a Slytherin; she had the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose. These included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, purity of blood, and a certain disregard for the rules.

_No, it wasn't enough._ She thought bitterly. _This is payback for breaking Edward Cullen's heart._

Isa sighed as she finished packing and getting ready for the day, Charles and she would be apparating back to the Peverell estate today, and one of their house elves was to pick up their luggage. She would be leaving without another goodbye to the Cullen's; she would never leave if she saw them now. What's worse is the thought of the reception she would receive when she entered the _Holy Household of Peverell_ she thought with a roll of her eyes when wearing her "Filthy" muggel clothing. She knew her mother wouldn't be pleased to see her anyway, but it would lessen the blow if she got changed before greeting her mother and finding her father to remove the glamour charms and retrieve her wand.

It's funny; it felt like she was missing a limb with her wand gone.

She had missed many things since being away from the Wizarding world; reading was one of her favorite pastimes, Quidditch being the top of course. She enjoyed classes and the learning of new things about her culture. Truthfully, Isabella prided herself on her knowledge. She refused to be deemed just a pretty face. She always did find amusement with pissing off Granger.

A sudden crack filled the air followed by a "Hello, Mister Charles." Winky's squeaky voice drifted up the stairs to Isabella, and a smile formed on her lips – Winky was a female house-elf who until recently worked for the Crouch family. She was in a terrible state when her Father had found her in a drunken stupor when he and Lucius had visited Hogwarts. He had offered her a new family to serve; he had told her although she was to serve the Peverells, she could always honor her memories of serving the Crouch family.

Isabella's Father was a good man underneath the Death Eater mask.

Isabella made her way down the stairs careful not to fall – the clumsiness she was not going to miss at all. "Hello, Winky." Winky squawked, "Forgive me, Mistress Isabella, I did not see you" Winky trembled slightly at the thought she had disappointed her mistress.

Isabella smiled kindly at the elf whose nose was now touching the flow in a low bow. "That is quite alright, Winky, I did not make my presence known. Are you ready Charles?" Charles nodded his head and they made their way into the living room where all their luggage was placed.

"Winky, you know what to do" Charles said stiffly. Winky nodded her head quickly and snapped her fingers; the luggage and house elf was gone by the time Bella had blinked.

With one last look around the house she had known as home for a whole summer and school year, Isa turned on the spot and apparated home; the horrid feeling of apparition was worse when it was a longer distance. Crossing the Atlantic Ocean was horrid, although it only lasted seconds Isa felt like it had been hours.

It was time to return home, if you could call it that. It was time to return to the Household of Peverell.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Four**

When she arrived, Isa ignored her surroundings. She had seen it all before.

The grand staircase was the focal point of the entrance, it was huge with thick banisters each side made of thick expensive wood, it had enchanted green snakes sliding up and down at all hours, and matching silver lining on the steps. It was magnificent.

The Ballroom didn't pale in its presence either. It was grand; silver tiles on the floor and the back window made of glass, there were many paintings in this room, they were of her ancestors and of Ignotus Peverell, Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin himself. Father seemed to think they were descents of both Salazar and Merlin. I personally thought it was a lie, but hey! _Whatever helps the image, right? _

Slytherin Silver and Green were the main theme colors in the house; I never shared the minor detail that I had to beg the sorting hat for my place in Slytherin.

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of Hogwarts for Isabella Peverell. She was anxious, scared, and excited. _

_She wanted desperately to make her mother approve of her and make her father proud – her third cousin had been sorted into Gryffindor and had been shunned by her side of the family. She never got to spend the summers with him after that._

_Isabella had been confident she would do extremely well, grade wise. Her Father had ordered her various nannies to teach Isabella the History of Magic, Family History, and Magical Theory since the age of six. The age which her father had believed she would be able to absorb and understand it. Isa was already smarter than all the children in her year. _

_After her Mother's fake display of affection, loudly exclaiming she would miss her daughter, she had forcefully shoved her onto the train, all the while lightly sniffing into her handkerchief, conversing with mothers who actually gave a shit about their children's welfare._

_Isabella had sat in the only compartment she could find, it was occupied with by two other girls. After asking if she could sit with them she sat down and struck up a conversation. She was brave and confident, another thing taught to her upon her mother and father's insistence._

"_Hello, my name is Isabella Peverell; you must be first years like me! What are your names?" she asked bluntly, flashing her million dollar smile in the hopes to appear friendly._

"_Pansy Parkinson," a pug faced girl replied snootily. Her hair was black and short. She had evaluated this Isabella girl as soon as she stepped foot into the carriage. She knew she would be popular because of her beauty. Pansy decided she would befriend this girl. "And this here is Daphne Greengrass," she finished in a kinder tone._

_Isabella looked over the Greengrass and noticed she was much prettier than her friend Pansy. She had blonde hair but it was longer than Pansy's and was wavy. It wasn't curly like Isabella's but it was nice. She had green eyes, they were small and dull but overall better looking than the snooty dog that was sitting next to her._

_Isabella didn't really like the girls but they were adamant in making Isa like them so she just decided to go along with the flow – the remainder of the journey was filled with mindless chatter._ _While Isabella didn't particularly like the girls, she found she had a lot in common with them; they, like herself, had parents that didn't really care for them; just saw them as heirs to the family fortunes and Social stepping stones – when their daughters were married to another wealthy Pureblood family, it would bring honor to the family. Isa felt comforted that she wasn't the only one in the world with parents that just saw her as a stepping stone – a puppet that reflected her parents "excellence."_

_By the time the train had pulled to a stop the three girls had already changed into their robes. A huge man named Hagrid had shouted at them in a thick accent to get to the boats. Isabella spared him no more thought as she took in her surroundings. The castle was magnificent; Isa was impressed but not shocked. Her father had seen to it she knew her way around Hogwarts before she even got there. She had read Hogwarts: A History as a bed time story and her father would draw up maps of the castle for her to color in as a child. _

_Whilst the other children looked like fishes with their mouth agape – she took in her surroundings, evaluating the students – they would be her friends, enemies, and competition for grades throughout the next years of her life._ _As they made their way into the hall to be sorted, she overheard the frightened whispers of her fellow students; Isabella heard others fret over a painful test their older siblings told them they would have to endure in order to be sorted. This amused her greatly so she didn't bother to correct them._

_Isabella watched with a smirk on her face as each child shook when the hat was placed on their head. It really was funny – she fought to keep her laugh. _"_Bones, Susan" Minerva McGonagall called out loudly... They were only on the B's and Isa was bored._

"_Harry Potter." THAT got Isa's attention. Isa's distant cousin, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Isa had heard all about this boy. She was brought up to hate him, loath him. This was the boy that had ruined the Dark Lord, his once great power shattered by a mere baby. Isa secretly found amusement that the Oh so wonderful, all powerful man had been brought to his knees by a toddler - she never dared speak her thoughts. Her father would punish her severely. In his eyes, He was God._

_It took a long time for Potter to get sorted and Isa wondered what the problem was. However, when the hat suddenly exclaimed "Gryffindor!" she wasn't surprised. All the outsiders in her family were cast into that house._

"_Peverell, Isabella." murmurs were heard all throughout the hall – not as loud as Harry Potter, but still she was as famous. They all knew her name – after all, it was her surname that most of these witches and wizards fell asleep to at night. The story of the Deathly Hallows was a famous one, often said as a bed-time tale._

_As the hat was placed on Isa's head she felt uncomfortable, she felt vulnerable._

_"Ah, I see...hmmmm." the hat whispered to Isa. "You are brave and ambitious. You are Cunning and a Parseltoung." Isa was again unsurprised at this. Her parents had taken her to a muggel zoo one year for amusement, and it was their they discovered her rare talent – one shared by Salazar Slytherin himself. _

"_You could do well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor – be close to your dear cousin?" Isabella didn't appreciate the hat's joke. He could see her fears of being further out casted by her family. She had begged to be put in her family's house. _

_Her sorting nearly took as long as Harry's. She was praying to the hat, Merlin, the muggel gods she had heard about, anyone that would listen!_ "_SLYTHERIN!" the hat proclaimed loudly, finally taking pity on the poor girl – the table to Isa's right of the hall burst into catcalls and applause – Isa nearly cried in relief, she made sure to think a thank you to the hat before it was put onto another first year._

_Isa was lost in her own thoughts for a while until her table erupted into an applause again. She absentmindedly joined in and looked up to see a young boy strutting towards the table. Isa could not deny he was good looking, even for an eleven year old. He had a baby face that would get more angular in his years to come. She could not see his body, for like everyone else in her year; it was covered by the long black robes. He had steel gray/blue eyes that shone with happiness. Isa guessed this was due to the fact his parents also wanted him in this house. He was beautiful._

**End of Flashback.**

Isabella never did tell anyone of her fight for the House placement. She would take that to her grave. Isa also would keep the fact see thought Draco attractive to herself too; she had not seen him in a year now and secretly hoped he had not gotten any better looking than he was in fifth year. She was an emotional wreck at the moment; she didn't need Draco tormenting her either.

Although he was good looking, she didn't like him – in fact they would often have heated arguments.

They had many things in common: Quidditch, effortless intelligence, his need to sometimes just sit in quiet by the fire place in the common room and not to be disturbed. It was a shame, really. They were perfect for each other on paper, they just didn't get along.

Isabella strode straight to her room hoping not to run into anyone.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom and showered, washing away all traces of Forks, of Edward. Isabella was not stupid, she would forget how she felt about Edward Cullen if it killed her – she would not put her marriage at risk because of him, he would die.

She did not like the idea of marrying Draco but she knew that if her marriage was not arranged she would never get married at all and if she never got married _it would shame the family_. Her inner thoughts took on the irritating voice of her mother.

Isa had changed into her robes, she felt comfortable for the first time in over a year, and she felt a little more herself. Isa carefully made her way to her Father's office – she was infuriated by her clumsiness again. It was boring and humiliating.

She knocked loudly and waited for an answer. Her father answered the door with an unfamiliar kind smile on his face. He would never admit it but he had missed his daughter – they had barely kept in contact. He knew she would be safe with his long-time friend Charles but, with his beautiful, intelligent, and humorous daughter gone, the Peverell estate seemed to have dimmed.

Damon Peverell looked at his daughter and quickly gave her a loving hug. This shocked Isa. She knew her father loved her – unlike her mother – but her Father had never shown any outward signs like this since she was eleven. She looked into the eyes of her father and felt a little less anxious to be home.

Damon Peverell had definitely given his daughter some of her good looks. Isabella had inherited his dark brown hair and almost black eyes which held all of their emotion. Damon was a tall man; this was another trait Isabella had inherited. His hair, unlike Isabella's, was straight and short. He was a well-built man and had subtle muscle. He wore his black suit with an elegance she had only seen on her father. He was a good looking man, Isabella could not deny that.

His robe was draped over his office chair; again the main theme in this room was Slytherin green and silver. The focal point in his office was not his huge desk made of the same materials and design as the grand staircase – it was a family portrait behind his desk.

The frame was silver and ancient – it was goblin silver; expensive. Her mother stood at her father's left with Isabella sat in a chair front and center of both of them. Her mother's false expression was that of a loving wife, simply happy to be in the presence of both her daughter and husband.

Her mother, Lucinda, was also beautiful. She looked like she belonged. Lucinda had light brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls, a number of shades lighter than that of her daughter. Lucinda had full pouty lips, another gift given to her child, she was slim and she came up to Damon's shoulder. She was one of the most beautiful witches to grace Hogwarts' halls – though not so much as her daughter, a fact which she abhorred.

"I have missed you my darling Isa" Damon's voice broke Isa's thoughts.

He moved behind his desk and took a seat, gesturing for his daughter to do the same. "We have much we need to discuss, but first let us get my daughter back shall we?" he asked with a smile.

He pulled out his 9 and ½ wand, cherry wood with unicorn hair and said the incantation that would free Isa from the vile body she had been forced to inhabit for a whole year.

Isa felt her old clothes begin to fit her better as her boyish frame grew back her natural curves. Her breasts became larger and Isa saw the hair framing her face darken and loose its previous red hue. Her dull hair that fell in lazy curls became less subtle and transformed into both big and small barreled curls. She felt her shoulders widen a bit and her neck become longer.

By her father's widening smile, she knew she was becoming the beautiful daughter he had known a year ago. He was proud of her appearance – it was a reflection on the family after all.

Damon Peverell cast another spell non-verbally. There was a quick scratch in Isa's throat and she knew she had lost her fake American accent.

He silently opened open a draw in his desk and handed over a silver long box; again this was goblin silver. Isabella Peverell knew what this was and she was vibrating with excitement – she could feel her left arm burn. It was her wand, after over a year away from each other they both started squirming.

The silver box was quickly snatched out of Damon's hands by Isabella. She didn't give a damn about what it looked like. She didn't care that it was lined with green felt, that the box was sprinkled with real emeralds. The box was worth more than most working class wizards houses and yet she didn't care. The snake on the box was guarding her wand. It was a charm she had placed on the box herself. It would only open to those who were a Parseltoung. No one in the household or any of her father's colleagues spoke the language, so she knew her wand would be safe. As she commanded her box to open in a language few know, she ripped the wand out of the box she felt like her arm had been returned to her.

Like that first day in Ollivander's, the lights in the room dimmed and a rush of wind shot around the room that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Isa felt a warmth rush throughout her body, she smiled. Damon regarded his daughter a bit sadly. It wasn't fair her wand was taken away from her – it was borderline barbaric; he was not happy about his daughter playing _muggel_ either. He found it disgusting, actually, but he knew that she would be more tempted reveal herself – he knew his daughter would hex anyone who annoyed her. That was Isabella Peverell though: She would Crucio anyone who severely pissed her off. _Just like her daddy_, he thought fondly.

"Isabella, as you know, the unbreakable vow is now lifted. It was agreed it would only last until you stepped into the Peverell estate. I am sorry my darling, but it was for your safety." Her father broke the silence firmly. He had showed her enough emotion today – he, like Charles, was raised to believe emotion was weakness. "I understand, father," Isa replied back formally. She knew that her _daddy_ was gone for now.

"Right, well, now that we are all finished up here, my daughter – we must go and greet our guests."

_Greeaaaatttttt. Draco Malfoy. _

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter! Now, for the Harry Potter timeline: All major events up to the end of Year 6 happened as originally written for the most part. Any alterations will be mentioned later in the story. However, Harry and Friends will be attending school for their Seventh Year, clearly. That being said, the rest should be fairly self-explanatory. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading everyone, now review and leave me any comments, questions, or concerns you may have!**

**- Katharine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm just not lucky enough to own any of this (sadly)…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Five**

Isabella took her father's arm as he led her towards the living room. She sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten backwards.

"Lucius, my dear friend – a pleasure to see you again." Damon bowed. Lucius returned the gesture and replied, "I must thank you for allowing my son to stay with you for the remainder of the summer. Your idea that the children are to be better acquainted is marvelous." Isabella bit her tongue. _Of course it was his idea,_ she thought in irritation.

Isabella looked towards her future father-in-law. He was good looking, she could give him that. He had hair down past his shoulders, so blonde that it was white. His blue eyes that were usually cold had an unfamiliar warmth to them. Lucius was tall and had a broad frame. He had a strong nose and his mouth still had the ghost of a sneer to it, which he had given his son. And, with his dark fir lined robes, snake headed walking stick, and Slytherin ring, Lucius Malfoy screamed power and Isabella could not be more happy that it was the Malfoys she was marrying into. Although she may not like their son, she liked the name.

Isabella then looked at the woman standing slightly behind Lucius. Her hair was a raven ink shade that could only be inherited from the Black family; it was pulled up into a classic sleek hairdo which showed off her Malfoy platinum blonde that was underneath. Narcissa was older looking than Isabella's mother Lucinda. _Then again,_ Isa thought snidely, _she was probably hiding behind more glamour charms than Pansy_.

Isabella's future mother-in-law Narcissa, unlike her (unfortunately) mother Lucinda, was of that classic beauty – she would age well. Narcissa had big dark eyes, almost like Isabella's, which were rimmed with black eyeliner that matched her hair. She had red painted lips that drew a lovely parallel to her fair skin. She, like her husband, was dressed elegantly. She had on soft green robes and silver jewelry. Isabella wondered, when looking at the powerful couple, if she was looking at herself in twenty years' time – she could only hope.

When Isabella finally looked at Draco Malfoy her breath caught in her throat. He, like his mother and father, was beautiful. Draco was looking at her, also, so the first thing Isabella noticed was his eyes - they were steel gray with a hint of his Father's blue. His hair had grown longer since she had seen him last. It was shaggier and was the familiar platinum Malfoy blonde. His hair was just brushing his eyelashes and she wanted nothing more to brush it out of his eyes. He had his father's strong nose and the faint sneer she had grown accustomed to was present – it almost made Isa smile. Of course, noticing his sneer brought attention to Draco's mouth. He had his mother's lips; they were full and so bloody kissable! His jaw was strong and his body had improved, Isa noticed. Quidditch had been very kind to him; he had obviously trained hard last year.

**Flashback**

_Isabella Peverell had been walking back from the library. It was her fifth year and she had been assigned to do the night shift with her fellow prefects. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be accompanying her around the castle but they had both gone their separate ways once leaving the dungeons – they didn't spend time together if they could help it. Isabella was lost in her thoughts as she rounded the corner on the fourth floor._

"_Ouch" Draco cried "Watch where you're—"_

"_Oh, it's you" Isabella cut him off. "If you will excuse me Malfoy…" Isabella had tried to be civil but as of course it was Malfoy she was dealing with – it just could not be done._

"_What, you think you can just away without so much as an apology?" Draco asked arrogantly. "I think I deserve one, don't you Peverell?" _

_Isa felt her blood heat at the tone he was using with her. "No, actually Malfoy." Isa used the tone she knew would infuriate him – she spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child who was having difficulty grasping something. "I don't think you deserve an apology, you where the one lurking around corners, I was simply DOING my job as prefect – hoping to catch insolent Gryffindors with hero complexes."_

_Draco smirked. If there was one person who hated Potter and his golden gang, it was Isa. "Why? Got a hero complex yourself, Peverell? Want some limelight for catching Potter and pests out of bed?" Draco asked amusedly._

_Isa quirked an eyebrow. "No, I do not wish for limelight – I would just like to see Potter get what's coming to him. It is you I worry about Draco. Haven't you noticed? Potter is always interested in what you are doing - always looking at you in the great hall, casting long lingering stares. And then there's you, Potter on the mind Drakey? Jesus," Isabella scoffed. "Anyone would think you fancied each other."_

_Draco sputtered. "Excuse me?" Isa just giggled in response. "It is alright, Draco, your dirty little secret is safe with me." Isa winked "Promise," she whispered. _

_Just as Isa turned Draco's grip on her elbow stopped her. "How dare you insinuate such filth." His voice was low and dangerous._

_Isa sighed and spoke exasperatedly. "Draco, for the love of god – just because you got your wand in a knot over Potter does not mean you have to prove yourself by grabbing girls, okay? I won't tell – chill."_

_Draco found his blood boiling and his grip on Isa tightened. "Jealous, Peverell?"_

_Draco was not about to deny fancying Potter – he loathed the kid and Isabella knew it, she was just pushing his buttons. But that's okay, he thought. I can push yours, too._

_Isabella scoffed but played Draco at his own game. She looked him dead in the eye and her face took on a heartbroken expression._

"_Drakey." She mimicked Pansy's voice. "Why do you love Potter and not me?" Isa mock pouted. "Did I do something wrong Drakey?"_

_Draco sneered at Isa and she smirked in response. "Fuck off Peverell."_

"_Fucking off Malfoy." Isa walked around Draco and continued on her quest for naughty little children who should be in bed. She loved to hex them. Draco was left glaring at her back._

**End of Flashback.**

Isabella and Draco regarded each other with indifference. They were both disappointed they would have to marry each other, but pleased at the name they would marry into. They had both gone through the stages: denial, anger, sadness, and now acceptance.

Damon Peverell watched his daughter look at her betrothed. He was disappointed with the way they just looked at each other and then away.

"Isabella, Draco will be staying here for the remainder of the summer." _One month. _"You two will be expected to spend an hour with each other every day to get to know one another." Groans erupted from both Draco and Isabella – they were either unheard or ignored but either way they were left unacknowledged.

"Isabella and Draco – you have both been raised on how to act like proper high society purebloods, so further tutoring will not be needed. You both know how to dance, so that does not need revision. Isabella will be spending every Thursday night at the Malfoy Manner, though. Narcissa thinks it would be a good idea for you to get to know both her and Lucius before the upcoming nuptials – so you will dine with them and spend the night. Any questions?" Damon asked.

Isa and Draco both knew the question was rhetorical. Damon clasped his hands together. "Right then, you and Draco are excused. You may do as you wish before dinner but you will spend at least an hour together before either of you retire for the night – that is non-negotiable. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco answered with a slight bow and an "Of course, sir." _Huh. Didn't know ferret could be polite. _Isa responded with the same bow and a simple "Yes, father."

Damon then dismissed both children, claiming to need to speak to the Malfoys.

Draco stood outside the room waiting for Isa, and when she came into view he asked. "Can you show me where I will be staying, please?" He tried his best to be polite. After all, he did need to know where he was sleeping if he was going to be forced to remain in the Peverell House for an entire month.

Isa simply nodded in his direction, not looking at him, and made her way up the grand stair case. Draco was glad of her silence; he didn't particularly feel like talking at the moment. They had walked down the large corridor and Isa turned to the right and opened a door in front of her. The room was, like the rest of the estate, decorated in Slytherin House colors. The room had stone walls creating an old fashioned feel, the cherry wood furnishings broke up the room and the large four poster bed was the focal point – it had green bedding with a large Slytherin crest on the sheets.

Draco looked around the room in silent appreciation; it reminded him of his dorm in Hogwarts – home. Draco noticed that his luggage had been brought up and was already unpacked. Draco had a ghost of a smile on his face but it had vanished before Isa could notice it.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the house? You will be staying here for the rest of summer and we cannot have you wandering around aimlessly – it could count towards our required hour." Isa's voice was as hard as her face. She did not want to deal with Draco at the moment but she would rather deal with him than her mother scolding her for _not being a decent hostess._

Draco thanked Isabella and gave her a slight nod of the head, indicating he was up for the tour. _Let's go then,_ Isa thought.

Isa and Draco walked around the house in mostly silence, Isa only breaking it to inform Draco what each room was and its purpose. Isa then directed Draco towards the Peverell library, her favorite room in the house.

It was a grand room with a copy of every book known to the Wizarding World that the Peverell family could get their hands on. The bookcases stood from ceiling to floor and went all around the four walls. On the third wall, there was a break in the bookcase where a grand fire place that was the focal point in the room stood – this again resembled the common room in the Slytherin dungeon. There was a large, deep green sofa with matching arm chairs which faced the fire, and in the middle of the furniture there was a large rug with the familiar snake crest. There were green lamps littered around the room, but the main light came from the fire.

"This is obviously the library. It is my favorite room in the house – if you ever need to find me I will most likely be in here." Draco nodded, unsure why she was sharing that piece of information with him – he wouldn't go looking for her, he would just send an elf.

"Come, I shall show you the grounds." Draco followed Isa outside and he fought the urge to open his mouth like a gaping idiot.

The grounds on the Peverell estate made all the other gardens Draco had seen pale in comparison. The grass was a lush green – the kind you only saw on muggel television. They had a lot of land and even a forest. The garden was filled with beautiful exotic flowers, which lit up the garden with their strange colors. He recognized a few from his Herbology lessons at Hogwarts. There were birds sitting around a huge waterfall that led into a lake. The lake then broke off into streams that sectioned of the wonderland. Isabella led Draco around the garden to a huge pond that was hidden from view by trees that stood on the land next to the waterfall. In the middle of the lake there stood a wooden platform that floated on the water, it was medium sized – fitting around four people Draco guessed. It was held up by four posts and there was more exotic flowers on the roof. Isa then turned to Draco.

"This is also another place I like to spend my time – you can either apparate onto the platform or you can charm these rocks to make a path." Isabella pointed to large flat stones that were at the bottom of the pond by the land – when Draco looked at the water he noticed how clear it was and you could see large orange and white fish.

"It's beautiful," Draco said in awe. Isa smiled. "Yeah – there are many wonders in this garden that even I have not discovered…" Draco looked at Isabella when she let her sentence trail off. _What did THAT mean? _Isabella was not looking at Draco – she was staring at the waterfall.

Winky then apparated next to them with a loud crack. "Mistress Isabella, Master Peverell has requested yours and Mister Draco's presence – they are expecting you in your mother's parlor." Winky's voice trembled and she bowed so low that her nose was touching the floor.

"Yes, thank you Winky. We shall leave now," Isabella dismissed the elf and watched as she disapparated.

Isabella's father Damon had found his friend's elf in a drunken stupor when attending Hogwarts for a meeting with Snape. He had felt somewhat sorry for the elf and offered her a family to serve. She was ashamed to be disowned by her family and therefore refused the position. Isa's father had said she could start with a clean slate and always honor her old family's memory whilst serving the Peverells. Winky had agreed after that and had been with her new family for just over two years.

Isa smiled to herself thinking of the memory. Her father was a kind man underneath the Death Eater mask. He still believed the ideology that all non-wand holding creatures were beneath him, but he didn't beat the elves like others did.

"Come on then, Malfoy." Draco followed Isa to Lucinda's parlor.

Once inside Draco and Isa noticed that Narcissa and Lucinda were sitting together and talking over tea.

"Ah, there you are," Narcissa said once she noticed they had arrived.

"Sit, Draco," Lucinda said kindly to her future son-in-law. "Isabella." If you weren't listening out for it, you would not have noticed the way Lucinda's tone changed when talking to her daughter. Narcissa did though, however she said nothing – it wasn't her place.

"Lucinda and I have been discussing the possibilities for your engagement party," Narcissa informed the two of them. Isa and Draco shuddered at the dreaded word. "We have both come to the agreement that it should be at Christmas time. This will give you time to improve your relationship with each other and show the children at school you are together."

_Typical,_ Isa thought. No one knew why, but arranged marriages were a huge social faux pas to acknowledge. It was silly really when considering that 80% of pureblood marriages were in fact arranged. It was common - it just was not openly spoken of. It was kept very quiet. And by showing the children at school that they were together meant that Draco and Isabella would have to fake a relationship sooner than they had hoped. It would look odd that two people who barely spoke to each other were now suddenly engaged. It made sense. They just didn't like it.

"We have also decided that instead of three parties, we should just combine them all into one and have both of your coming out parties be the night you announce the engagement," she continued.

This time, both Draco and Isabella openly groaned and Narcissa gave them a sympathetic smile. No self-respecting pureblood enjoyed their coming out party. It was much like the muggel debutant balls – or rather, the muggel debutant balls were like the pureblood's coming out parties. Except one would be held for each pureblood.

A pureblood had a coming out party after they turned seventeen. It would mean they were officially of age – legally classed as an adult in the Wizarding World. They would have to wear dress robes, or in Isa's case a gown, and they would have to dance with every single eligible pureblood in Death Eater society. They would also, depending on gender, have to dance with their father's "business" buddies or their mother's "friends" who were the wives of Death Eaters or were followers of the Dark Lord themselves.

It was often tortuous. The spotlight would be on you all night. The only good thing that could come out of it, Draco and Isabella agreed, was that it was killing three birds with one stone. They would have had to have attended each other's coming out parties and danced with each other anyway.

"Now, I think we should postpone any wedding plans until you are both welcomed into society and the engagement is announced. How does that sound?" Narcissa questioned, already knowing their answer.

"Excellent, Narcissa" Isabella smiled at Draco's mother. As little as she may like the son, she found the mother's company infinitely more pleasing than that of her own mother. "Wonderful idea, mother" Draco replied, simply glad to escape being forced to attend three of those irritating parties in exchange for only one.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Six**

Isabella was sitting on the sofa in the library. It reminded her so much of Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait to go home. Isa sighed and settled back to continue reading her book. She had her feet tucked under her side and her face was warmed with the fire that she had created. Isa continued to read her Defense Against the Dark Arts text book from last year. Her father's orders of being top of her class and being prepared had stuck with her, and she had always revised over the summer – going over old textbooks and reading the new ones they required for school before the start of term. Isa was in the habit of it now, so there was no need for her father to remind her that it was still to be enforced.

The door creaked open and Draco's body came into view. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out," Isa replied going back to her book.

She heard Draco move around and then he settled into the arm chair furthest from Isa. If Isa had looked up from her book she would have noticed Draco looking at her with a quirked eyebrow before smirking in amusement.

"Merlin!" Draco's voice echoed through the large room in amusement. "You really are a dark Granger aren't you?"

Isabella glared at Draco. "Father's orders."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, I see. So, that's why you're so like Granger – you have no life," he commented humorously.

Isabella hissed. "Do not compare me to the mudblood, ferret."

Draco's eyes darkened at the reminder of being turned into a rodent. Isa smirked watching his reaction.

"What are you going to do about it, Granger. Oh, please don't set Potter on me," Draco said in mock fright.

Isabella's eyes widened innocently and she said in mock confusion. "I thought you would enjoy a visit from your boyfriend, Drakey. You have not seen him since school ended – bet your missing your bum chum terribly."

Draco's blood began to boil. He usually was always on top of an argument and could strike fear into anyone, however Isabella had been immune to his power since the start. Not to mention, she was the only one that could match his skills in anything really – Quidditch, School, and smart comments.

"Wouldn't that take you away from your ménage a trois? I know you would love to get a leg over Weasley." Draco knew being compared to the mudblood pissed off Bella – besides he was bored and looking for a fight that she would surely give him.

Isabella stood up and crossed the library. She towered over Draco and glared long and hard at him.

"You're such a prat Draco! Who the hell do you think you are? You come in and ruin everything! And you still have the nerve to act like a complete tosser!"

Isabella flicked her wand at the room and said a mental "Muffliato" to silence to room.

"Me ruin everything? That is a joke Peverell! God, someone on the rag this week? Because you're acting like such a bitch!" Draco seethed.

Isa wanted to slap him. "Yes, you ruin everything! And no, I am not "on the rag" not that my monthly cycle has ANYTHING to do with you! Of course you have ruined everything just by being alive! I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU EITHER!" Draco shuddered. "The thought of touching you makes me sick – I can't see anyone ever wanting to put their hands on you."

That hit closer to home than Draco had intended. Isa's mind flashed back to her and Edward.

**Flashback**

_"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"_

_"Only a million or two."_

_"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…" he reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought._

_"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I wanted this to be certain. "You are mythical, after all."_

_"I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it._

_"One more, then, tonight…" And I blushed. The darkness was no help — I'm sure he could feel the sudden warmth under my skin._

_"What is it?"_

_"No, forget it. I changed my mind."_

_"Bella, you can ask me anything."_

_I didn't answer, and he groaned._

_"I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."_

_"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking."_

_"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist._

_I shook my head._

_"If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," he threatened darkly. "Please?"_

_Again, that pleading voice._

_"Well," I began, glad that he couldn't see my face._

_"Yes?"_

_"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon… Is that… marriage… the same as it is for humans?"_

_He laughed in earnest now, understanding. "Is that what you're getting at?"_

_I fidgeted, unable to answer._

_"Yes, I suppose it is much the same," he said. "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."_

_"Oh," was all I could say._

_"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"_

_"Well, I did wonder… about you and me… someday…"_

_He was instantly serious, I could tell by the sudden stillness of his body. I froze, too, reacting automatically._

_"I don't think that… that… would be possible for us."_

_"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that… close?"_

_"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident." His voice had become just a soft murmur. He moved his icy palm to rest it against my cheek. "If I was too hasty… if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake._

_You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."_

_He waited for me to respond, growing anxious when I didn't. "Are you scared?" he asked._

_I waited for a minute to answer, so the words would be true. "No. I'm fine."_

_He seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I'm curious now, though," he said, his voice light again. "Have you ever… ?" He trailed off suggestively._

_"Of course not." I flushed. "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."_

_"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company."_

_"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," I sighed._

_"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." He sounded satisfied._

_"Your human instincts…" I began. He waited. "Well, do you find me attractive, in that way, at all?"_

_He laughed and lightly rumpled my nearly dry hair._

_"I may not be a human, but I am a man," he assured me._

**End of Flashback.**

Edward had always assured Isa that it was his strength and instincts that kept him from sleeping with her but Isa had always wondered if he was just putting it off until she was changed.

Isabella snapped back out of her thoughts and realized Draco was waiting for an answer to the comment that had sent her into her memories.

"Trust me," she hissed, "the thought of you touching me makes me physically sick." She shuddered just thinking about it.

"Good," Draco agreed, "a life of celibacy – can't wait."

"Wait," Isa said shocked, "you wouldn't cheat?" Isa said incredulously. The two of them hated each other and clearly neither of them, as acknowledged, had any desire to sleep with one another. So, naturally, she had assumed that he would find someone else to satiate his… urges.

Draco looked offended. "I may be many things, Isabella Peverell, but a cheater is not one of them. I have been brought up to honor the sanctity of marriage – so no, I would not lie outside the marital bed."

"Oh." Isa said at a loss for words. She had to admit, she respected him a bit more for that. "I, too, have been brought up with those morals."

Draco looked a little relieved but Isa did not question it. "Like I said then, a lifetime of celibacy – looking forward to it," Draco said sarcastically. Isabella had to admit, she wasn't so eager to spend her entire life celibate for the most part, but there were no alternatives when you acknowledged the fact that she refused to cheat whether she liked her husband or not.

Isa and Draco re-took their seats away from each other. "Look," Draco said. "I'm sorry, okay? I was bored and looking for an argument and I knew I could get one out of you."

Draco did not do apologies, so he was about as shocked as Isabella "Thank-thank you," she stuttered.

Draco smiled slightly at her reaction. "Look don't you think we should talk about this arranged marriage? I mean, we can't just ignore it. It's not going to go away and we have to plan about when we "get together" and so on?" His tone was kinder, it was the most civil they had ever spoken to each other.

Isa sighed and closed her book, she didn't answer for a long time. She just sat, simply looking at the fire.

"I don't want to get married" she whispered vulnerably.

Draco felt his chest constrict as he saw her eyes had filled with tears. Her eyes were trained on the fire and he watched as she pulled her bottom lip back with her teeth – she bit hard to keep the tears at bay. Draco wanted to... comfort her? He didn't know the feeling, it was foreign. He stayed where he sat though; he knew his feeble attempts at consoling her would either earn him a nasty hex or a tongue lashing.

"Someone wanted to marry me, you know?" Isa let a stray tear escape; it slid down her cheek slowly and was illuminated by the firelight. Draco sat in shocked silence. _Is she opening up to me? Me, of all people?_

"When I was in hiding, I met someone- I fell in love with him, he was a vampire."

Draco sat there, mouth agape. Isa chuckled weakly when she heard the pop of Draco's mouth.

"Yeah I know, my god father Charles and I were staying in a remote town in America. He loved me too – asked me to marry him, I wanted to say yes." Tears were running freely down Isa's face then. "I had to leave him when Charles told me of the arranged marriage – did you know it's sealed with blood? – I had to go." Isabella's voice broke on the last sentence and Draco could not take it anymore – they had never really seen eye to eye, only when bitching about Potter and Pests but this women was to be his wife in under two years' time. So, in a move that shocked both Draco and Isa, he crossed the room and drew Isa into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Isabella hated to be weak in front of Draco, and she wondered what the catch was but she soon forgot about it. Instead, she let her tears out and hugged Draco back. She couldn't help but notice the way he smelled. He smelt like new parchment, rain and male cologne. She couldn't figure out why but she loved it – his scent calmed her down and so did the feel of his arms around her. She had her head resting on his pecks and she almost moaned when she felt how sculpted his body was. His arms tightened around her and she could have sworn she felt him kiss her hair. Isabella put it down to being both emotionally and physically exhausted.

Draco felt disgusted with himself. He was getting turned on with Isabella being so close. It wasn't the fact she was close that disturbed him, it was the fact he was getting horney and she was crying – Merlin, he felt like a prat. He couldn't help but notice the smell of her hair when she tucked herself into him; she smelt like the strawberries his mother would give him as a child and flowers, she smelt like old books and rain. He was surprised by the last two, his mother had told him when he was little he had smelt the same – for some reason he never forgot that.

Draco tightened his arms around Bella and brushed his lips against her hair. He froze; he didn't understand why he did it – it just seemed instinctual. Draco couldn't help but notice the way they just _fit _together. It was like their bodies were made for each other, automatically molding to the other. It was weird to hold Isabella in his arms like this; it was weird because it felt _right_.

Winky apparated into the library where she knew Mistress Isabella and Mr. Malfoy would be. She was surprised to see Mr. Malfoy asleep on the sofa with Mistress Isabella on his chest – they looked very peaceful. Mr. Malfoy's arms were wrapped around Mistress Isabella and Mistress was cuddled into Mr. Malfoy who had a slight smile on his face. Winky was worried they would be angry with her once she woke them but Master Peverell said she must because breakfast was almost ready. Winky took a deep breath and readied herself.

"Excuse me, Mistress Isabella." Her Mistress stirred but did not wake.

"Mistress?" Winky repeated louder; Mistress Isabella slowly opened her eyes and shot upright causing Mr. Malfoy to awake too. Mr. Malfoy looked just as confused and then both Mistress and Mr. Malfoy scrambled away from the sofa looking anywhere but each other.

"I am terribly sorry to wake up Mistress and Mr. Malfoy but Master Peverell said to, he requests your presence for breakfast in thirty minutes," Winky replied with a low bow. Mistress Isabella never shouted at Winky or even spoke to her angrily, but she couldn't help wince in anticipation for upsetting her Masters. It happened all the time with her old family.

"That is okay Winky, you were doing as you were told." Mistresses voice was thick with sleep and she coughed to clear her throat. "Thank you for waking me and Draco, you are dismissed." Mistress said kindly, and with another bow Winky disapparated back to the kitchen.

Draco and Isabella didn't look at each other and stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. Isabella thought she may as well pluck up her courage, so she bit the bullet.

"Draco, I wish to thank you for last night. I was terribly upset and you didn't have to comfort me," Draco was shocked at Isa's thanks. It was a first in their history.

Draco had nothing to say, so he just nodded. "Would you mind if he had our hour after breakfast? We were supposed to talk last night about the arrangement before I went and started to blubber." Isa tried to laugh it off but her light chuckle came out extremely forced.

Draco let the offer linger for a moment before he answered with "That is fine." He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was about last night. Although waking up with Isa in his arms was awkward as hell, he couldn't deny the fact he had enjoyed the feel of her pressed up against him all night. He hadn't moved last night when she fell asleep on him. He could have, but he just didn't.

With a parting nod to each other they left to get ready for breakfast.

Exactly half an hour later, they were both in the dining room with Damon and Lucinda. The food had already been set on the table for them.

"Ah, there you are Draco, Isabella," Lucinda said brightly. "I hope your hour together went well?" Lucinda continued with her bright tone but Isa saw through it. Damon looked over his paper; he too was interested on how his daughter's and best friends' son's relationship was progressing.

"It went well, thank you Mrs. Peverell" Draco said. He was so polite, and it still shocked Isa.

"A little too well, I would say," Lucinda trailed off in hopes that her husband would question the situation. Isabella silently fumed – she knew her mother's game. It was pathetic.

"Oh?" Damon questioned, oblivious to his wife and daughter's silent unrequited rivalry.

"Yes," Lucinda said, an undetectable smug tone present. "I know you two are arranged to be married, but I would prefer it if you both waited to have sleepovers."

Isabella actually hated her mother. She was a bitch! She made her own daughter out to be a whore. Knowing her father wouldn't be happy about this, Isa decided to rectify her mother's comment before his temper could get the better of him. She, however, would not stammer or plead her case – it would give the crow satisfaction.

"Father, Draco and I both fell asleep on the sofa last night after our "hour". As you can imagine it was emotionally draining for us. We did not mean to both fall asleep. One minute we are talking, the next we are being awoken by Winky. I am sure Mother did not mean to make it sound like I had slept in Draco's bed, did you mother?" Isa inwardly smirked at her mother's flustered cheeks under her husband's stare.

"Oh, dear, of course I didn't," Lucinda amended sweetly – watching her tone under her beloved husband's scrutiny. "I simply meant it was improper to be lying with a man before marriage is all, sweetheart – it would cause talk."

"Talk mother?" Isa questioned in mock confusion. "We are in our own home – no one would know and besides, me and Draco are engaged to be married. It would not be that much of a scandal." Isa smiled angelically at her mother and anyone who knew Lucinda would see the complete fury in her eyes at being out witted by her _perfect _daughter. She was practically seething, even if it only showed in her eyes.

"Yes, Lucinda," Damon said dismissively, returning to his paper. "It is not as if they are having sex." Draco choked on his food at Mr. Peverell's blunt no-nonsense attitude. Damon looked over his paper to wink at Draco. "Leave the kids be. Like our dear Isa said, they are engaged to be married; it would not cause a scandal."

Isa beamed at her father – she always did like that man. Isa then smiled at her mother, eyes widening in innocence. She knew her mother would never be outright cruel to her – it would ruin her reputation – so she enjoyed these small triumphs against the bitch that gave her life. She would not mind if her mother fought in the war. Hell, she would even go as far as giving a medal to whichever member of the light that managed to kill her. Isa really had no other but ill feelings towards her mother. Besides, it wasn't as if it was one sided.

Draco and Isa were sitting in the library again; they had both left shortly after they had finished their meal.

"So..." Isa said trying to break the silence at was hanging over them both.

"So..." Draco repeated.

"I think you are right." Draco's platinum blonde head snapped up to Isabella then. "About what?" he inquired.

"This marriage isn't going to go away – it is no use ignoring it, so I think we should talk about it – clear the air, get it out of the way. Point blank, no lying! How do you feel about having an arranged marriage to me?"

That question was a difficult one to answer. If she had asked, "How do you feel about having an arranged marriage, in general?" he could have answered that easily. _It is barbaric and inhumane. It is not right to force to people into marriage._ But how did Draco feel about an arranged marriage to Isabella? That was the question.

"Well..." Draco replied slowly. "I am not happy with the thought of an arranged marriage in general. I think it is wrong to force to people together – no matter how old the tradition is." Draco looked at Isabella who nodded her head in agreement and waited for him to continue.

Unlike last time, they were both sat on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other – a big contrast compared to last night when they were opposite ends of the room. It just felt right to be closer for this conversation. It was intimate and private – the lessened space in between made them feel better, and both of them were in the same boat after all.

"I cannot say I was not disappointed when I found out it was you I was marrying. I mean, don't get me wrong. You are a very beautiful, intelligent women who matches my skills in both school and Quidditch - two things which are very important to me." Draco smiled at Isa, whose features were schooled into a soft smile at the compliments. "We are perfect on paper – you must agree to that: pureblood, school, Quidditch, etc." Draco once again looked at Isabella who again nodded. "But you also must agree we have never really seen eye to eye unless we were plotting against Potter and pals." Isa smirked now and laughed lightly. Draco was just relieved she didn't hex him. Isabella was somewhat known for her temper.

"Those were my very thoughts Draco – we don't get on very well, so I am willing to form a truce if you will." Draco quirked an eyebrow and Isa continued. "Draco, I do not believe for one second that you want to spend the rest of our lives together constantly fighting – don't get me wrong a fight or two never hurt anyone." the pair grinned at each other "But I don't wish to be constantly at each other's necks." Isa finished softly. "We can laugh and joke about this all we want Draco, but at the end of it we WILL be married to each other for the rest of our lives. I don't want to be stuck a loveless marriage, Draco." Isabella didn't look at Draco once those words left her lips and Draco sat in a stunned silence for a while.

"I do not want that either, Isa" Draco whispered. It was quiet for a long time before Isa broke the silence.

"I know we can never force ourselves to love one another Draco, and after last night you know I am not ready for it – I know we have never got along in the past but can we get to know each other and I don't know, become friends or something I just—"

Draco cut off her rambling. "I agree." Isa's dark eyes found Draco's pale ones. "An agreement then? We shall get to know one another as friends and let's both cross our fingers it one day transforms into more... If nothing comes out of it, then nothing comes out of it – but the rest of our lives is a long time to be married to someone you dislike. A real relationship is in the cards for us okay?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair – it was a nervous habit he had had since a child.

Isabella smiled and moved closer towards Draco and, to his surprise, she hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. Draco hugged her back fiercely. He felt rather emotional all of a sudden.

Once they pulled apart Isa stuck out her hand. "Isabella Peverell, nice to meet you – you are?" Draco looked at Isa, his eyes questioning.

"We're starting over, you prat! Shake my hand," Isa laughed and Draco soon joined in.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance," Draco turned Isa's hand up towards his mouth and he gently kissed her knuckles.

"Smooth," Isa giggled. "Why, thank you," Draco chuckled.

"Friends?"

"Friends," Draco said in agreement.

Isabella could never promise to love Draco but maybe she could someday. At that moment, Isabella Scarlet (named after the Scarlet Kingsnake in fitting with the Slytherin Snake) Peverell made a silent promise to herself. She would try with Draco. So, she took her heart and set Edward free. He would not plague her and is memory would not destroy her marriage before it had even started.

The Cullen's were spread throughout their home. Rosalie was in her garage working on her M3 and Emmett was playing her jack. Jasper and Alice were lying on the sofa in the living room watching some inaccurate documentary on the Civil War. Carlisle was in his study going over his patient's charts, Esme was in the kitchen reviewing blue prints at an old house in Maine; she was thinking of restoring it. _Again. _And Edward was sat staring blankly at his piano.

Edward had not been as bad as the Cullens expected. He was sad, but he wasn't sobbing like he did that first night – he even joked around with his brothers now and then, he hunted, he wasn't a living zombie he was just back to Pre-Bella with a bit more happiness to him. Edward had made peace with the fact he would probably never see Isabella again – though he would always love her. It was hard at times but his mantra was "It is better to have love and lost than to not have loved at all." He repeated that to himself very often.

A knock on the door startled the vampires. They had heard no noise to announce their visitor and Edward frowned when he realized he could not hear the persons mind. He felt stupid when he chest tightened, it was not Bella and he knew that, but he could always hope.

Carlisle answered the door with his usual friendly smile in place. A woman with green robes and a pointed hat stood in the doorway. The hat was the kind you saw on children at Halloween. "May I help you?" Carlisle said politely trying to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"May I come in?" The women's voice had a thick Scottish accent and Emmett nearly doubled over at the site of the women when she past Carlisle. Rosalie's firm squeeze on his hand told him to shut up – she would hit him but the human would want to know where it come from.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come asking you for some help."

After the vampires didn't answer due to shock, she refrained from roll her eyes.

"We are in dark times in the Wizarding World – we are at war. The dark side have vampires and various other creatures. You and the Denali coven are the only Vampires in the world who sustain yourselves on animal blood. I am asking you to join me back in the United Kingdom and help protect the school."

Emmett, being Emmett, could not hold it in much longer and literally fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in laughter. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie watched in horror and mortification that he could be so rude. At the same time, Edward and Jasper struggled to keep in laughter of their own, both effected by Emmett's feeling of amusement and thoughts. McGonagall watched in sheer boredom.

Emmett struggled through an explanation. "Don't go to the dark side," he howled, "they have cookies!" Emmett broke off into another round of booming laughter. "Come to the light!" Emmett trailed off into giggles.

McGonagall turned towards the head of the coven. "I'm sorry, how old is he?"

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Seven**

The Cullens were sitting in their living room, waiting for Alice's hair brush to glow. They were leaving for London, England in ten minutes. McGonagall had given them the orders on how to get to England.

**Flashback**

_McGonagall's patience was being tested severely by Emmett Cullen. He was almost as bad as the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Emmett was shooting questions at the strange witch at almost vampire speed, and she felt as if she was taking part in one of those muggel psychiatric tests. _

"_Do you have cauldrons?" Emmett asked quickly and excitedly, a huge grin lighting up his face so large it made it look as if it was about to crack his skull. _

"_Yes," McGonagall said calmly, but anyone that truly knew the witch would be able to tell she was quickly losing it._

"_Do you make potions?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you fly on broomsticks?"_

"_Yes." At this point, Emmett had actually stopped his questioning and released an Alice-worthy New-spring-line-collection squeal._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes at her childlike husband and pretended to be outraged and embarrassed by his constant questioning. She was hiding a fond smile beneath her scowl though. Like Rosalie, the rest of the Cullens did not reprimand Emmett as they too were curious about the Wizarding world. Carlisle felt it was best if just Emmett continued questioning her. He didn't want to overwhelm the human but his mind sprinted - what was their medical treatment like? Did they use spells? Potions? Or did they too use the muggel way?_

_He was almost as giddy as Emmett and he caught Jasper giving him a knowing smirk every now and then, but Jasper could not find it in himself to make fun of his father because with Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle's excitement all transferring itself onto him he had to grab hold of the banister or whatever he could get a hold of to restrain himself to jumping up and down in delight – a thing which neither Edward, Emmett, or Rosalie would ever let him forget._

_McGonagall jumped in whilst she had the chance to explain what would happen now._

"_I am going to take your luggage to the Leaky Cauldron, it is a Wizarding pub and Inn which you may stay at for a week. I am afraid all other upscale inns in Wizarding London were full – some families must travel far and wide to get to Kings Cross Station in time for their children's departure to Hogwarts and apparating with a child and luggage is usually extremely unpleasant. I will send your luggage ahead to the inn and you will find it will be put away for you already on your arrival. I have charmed one of Alice's hair brushes to become what is known as a port-key. Within ten minutes it will glow a blue color. When this happens I want each and every one of you to hold on to it. It will then transport you to the Inn, where they will be expecting your arrival. Do not miss the port-key!" McGonagall paused to gauge the reactions of the Cullens._

_Each and every one of them was looking skeptically at the hair brush McGonagall placed on the table, their eyes flicking quickly to her, each other, and the offending object._

"_I will collect you as quickly as I can and then we shall go shopping in Diagon Alley, where we shall pick up your robes for both formal and casual wear. I have decided that the "Children" shall not attend school, but they will be sorted into Houses. As they do not sleep, they will be appointed to roaming the grounds and castle looking for students who are out of bed and any trouble. We will need to get your equipment for school and change over some money," she instructed them firmly, taking advantage of their silence while she could. If she didn't, she may never get the opportunity to do so._

**End of Flashback.**

McGonagall had left shortly after claiming the need to return to Hogwarts. She had some preparations to make as she was the new Headmistress. The Cullens did not get much detail out of her; all they knew was that the old Headmaster had died sometime last term.

They were curious as to why they could not attend classes, although more than anything they were disappointed. They had wanted to learn but McGonagall had told them they could not do magic as none of them had been witches or wizards in their previous life – it was not in their blood. McGonagall had assured them had they had full access to the library though – they were free to read up on magic and its history.

They did not understand the concept of being sorted either – McGonagall was not very forthcoming with information, claiming that all would be revealed closer to the time. Whatever that meant.

A hush fell over the Cullens impressive home as a blue glow filled the room – it was coming from Alice's hairbrush. The glow was pulsing and the Cullen's rushed forward to grab hold of the brush. A few seconds later they felt like they had been sucked into the air. They were spinning around quickly and they became disorientated. They felt nauseous for the first time since they had become vampires, and as soon as it came it was gone. They were thrown to the floor with a huge crack.

The bar was tall and made of extremely fragile-looking wood. There were a number of tables nestled in dark corners which cast long large shadows.

Wizards and witches looked up lazily as the loud bang echoed around the room. The gaze lingered on the Cullens for a longer time frame than usual – vampires. They were not spared a second thought though, the people returned to their drinks and conversations. Edward had his mouth agape by this time, and his family soon joined in with the expression of gaping fish.

"They know what we are, and they don't care? The majority of their thoughts just said_ 'Vampires'_ as if it was some excuse for the bang and then nothing?" Edward finished in both skepticism and awe.

Alice was unsurprised having seen a similar reaction in her visions. Rosalie, Jasper noted, was filled with hope. She was thrust into this life as a vampire and as a human she was always worshipped. Life as a vampire had ultimately taken away her joy at basking in the attention of others. Yes, people commented on her beauty when she was a vampire – how could they not? She also desperately wanted to feel accepted by this world, seeing as she always felt out of place in the muggel universe.

A bold man with elf-like ears was grinning at them, with what was supposed to be a welcoming smile. He had a hunched back and wore all black. He slid over to the Cullens who had quickly stood up, still feeling uneasy from the Port-Key.

"You must be the Vampires- the Cullens? - coming to stay, orders of McGonagall." His voice was creepy and had a smile to match.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but the strange man hit his arm as if to guide him forward and grunted. "Names Tom."

He said no more as he slid forward and up the wooden stairs. The rooms were a stark contrast to the pub downstairs, and they were surprisingly pleasant. They were warm and each room had a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor. The rooms contained comfortable beds with highly polished oak furniture.

"Ya'll be staying here," he said with a sinister smile. "Animal blood shall be brought up some time durin' the week – enjoy." The Cullens were once again shocked at their blasé attitude towards their vampirism.

Tom left the Vampire's in their room and made his way down stairs.

"Well..." Emmett said trying to break the tension. "Let's go do some stuff."

The Cullen's had been in Wizarding London for two days and they were getting anxious. They had been under strict orders not to leave the Leaky Cauldron until McGonagall came to collect them for Diagon Alley. They were bored. They had been confined to one room in the inn, since the owner thought it was pointless for the Vampires to be taking up unneeded space as they did not sleep.

Alice suddenly jumped up and down squealing. "Today, she is coming! Today we get to go to Diagon Alley!" Emmett and Alice held hands and they jumped in a loose circle. Jasper nearly joined in with all the excitement flooding through him. Carlisle was beaming – he could not wait to discover this new world that had evaded him for his three hundred years. Edward was pleased with this as well. His Bella was supposedly a witch and he wanted to know more about her world. He was hoping that the school he and his family had been asked to guard was the one she attended. He wasn't such a fool as to think he could reconcile with her – he knew that it was impossibility, but just to see her, to be near her… He would do anything.

Alice was barking orders at her family to be ready within the hour; they would need to be dressed and presentable by her standards. As they were confined to one room, each person disappeared to the joining bathroom, using their vampire speed to get showered and ready.

McGonagall didn't have to wait long. The Cullen's were dressed and downstairs in the pub within ten minutes of her arrival.

With a curt nod and a quick question of "Do you have the money you wish to be changed over?" When each Cullen answered with a nod, she calmly turned and walked out the back door of the pub. She was moving too slow for Emmett and Alice. They just wanted to hurry and see the new world. They had seen next to no magic since they had been in Wizarding London – the only magic they had experienced had been travelling to where they were now and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

She walked out an old green door which led into a back patio of sorts. It had a concrete floor and four stone brick walls enclosing the small space. It was claustrophobic and uncomfortable – a tight squeeze for one witch and seven Vampires.

It had two normal black dustbins in the corner and there was some grass and weeds surrounding them, poking up through the thick concrete.

The brick wall in front of them was disfigured. The bricks were chipped and eroding. It looked extremely old and Esme wondered how much longer it could hold.

McGonagall turned around to face the Cullens. "I know you are excited but I am asking you to please calm yourselves." She threw a pointed look towards the Vampires who were vibrating with anticipation. "You must get certain equipment first before you can run free. The Wizarding World is fully aware of Vampires, so people may be wary around you until they notice your eyes – Carlisle Cullen's Olympic Coven is quite famous in our world. The first to live off animal blood and all that. You may look around and leave when you please once you have all the necessary essentials – I will stay with you until then," she informed them.

Not allowing any questions she turned her back to the Cullens and took out her stick – wand. She tapped the wall four times and waited. The bricks rumbled and let out a disapproving groan, but then quickly moved and morphed into an opening. The Vampires watched in pure childish excitement and even Esme let out a little squeak as she saw her first real act of magic. The Cullens were then blown away - if they thought the little trick in the wall was impressive, the undiscovered world that hid behind that wall really had jaws hitting flaws and faces erupting into ear splitting grins.

There was just so much color. People were dressed similar to the witch that had brought them overseas. They were a sea of long flowing robes that varied from yellow, blue, green, red, gold, black and colors that the Cullen's had never seen before. Some older people even had similar pointed hats on that varied in size.

The shops were tall and were made of glass and wood – each had signs of different color and font, each more eye catching than the next – the mysterious shops held such wonders within that even the Wizarding folk seamed excited to be here. Each and every Cullen was glad they would not stand out with their pointing, laughing, gazing in awe, and shrieking.

McGonagall herself took a few moments to gaze fondly at the busy Alley. It had been attacked many times by the Dark and some shops had been destroyed. Still, thanks to repairs earlier in the summer, it had been repaired to its former glory.

"Our first stop will be Gringotts Wizarding Bank; there you will change your money into our currency. A warning Vampires - Goblins are as clever as they come but not the friendliest of beasts – it would be in your best interest to not offend them." This time she gave an extremely pointed look to Emmett and Emmett only.

The younger Cullens snickered at Emmett's offended face and followed the witch as she led them through the Alley. The Wizarding Bank was hard to miss – it was a large snowy-white building which towered over the neighboring shops. There were great pillars which seemed to hold up the front part of the building. The semi-circle dividing pillars read out "Gringotts Bank". The Cullen's followed the witch up the path towards the great bronze doors. Edward let his eyes wander until they fell on a large plaque which stood on the wall next to the doors. It read:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Edward's eyebrows drew together at the threat on the wall and wondered what kind of horrors were beneath the impressive building. He followed his family and McGonagall into the bank, dismissing it from his mind.

McGonagall walked to a free Goblin. And Edward listened as she informed the goblin of new customers. He zoned out of the conversation and took notice of what a Goblin looked like. The creature had peach colored skin which held wrinkles on his forehead, cheeks and mouth. The Goblin's ears were large and pointed – much like what Edward imagined an elf's to look like. The Goblin's forehead was large; it was emphasized by his hair line which started half way towards the back of his head. His hair was thin, white and curly – like straw, it was thin enough to show his skull beneath it. His eyebrows drew together naturally over his eyes making his unfriendly face look angry. His large pointed nose and mouth drew attention to his small sharp teeth which closed together like a zip.

Carlisle, who had been paying rapid attention to the conversation between the witch and fascinating creature, emptied a bag of money in front of the Goblin. The stacks of money were bundled together by thick real gold clasps. The goblin eyed the clasps greedily and looked on with glee at the amount that was to be exchanged. Edward again zoned out. Usually he would be listening with rapt attention but he could not help but feel disappointed – he wished to see Isabella. He knew he was stupid to hope he would see her – he was fairly certain he would not recognize her even if she walked right in front of him – and he could not ask Professor McGonagall if Isabella attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because he did not know her last name, her age, or even what she looked like. He was feeling more and more lost as time went on. She wasn't his Bella now; she was Draco Malfoy's. Edward sucked in a sharp breath of realization, his head whipped around at vampire speed, and he looked at McGonagall intensely.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?" She looked away from the Goblin and Carlisle, the rest of the Cullen's looked at their brother or son; he seemed excited, hopeful, and anxious.

"Do you have a student who attends your school by the name of Draco Malfoy?" Each Cullen looked at Edward and then to the witch – they knew what this would mean. If this Draco Malfoy person attended the school they would be attending in September, there is a huge possibility that their Isabella would also be there.

"Yes, we do," McGonagall said skeptically. "How do you know of Mr. Malfoy?" Edward was sure he detected a note of anger in her voice and Edward wondered if it was directed at him and his questioning or this Draco.

Edward ignored her question and asked the one that would improve his chances to see his love again. "Is Hogwarts the only school for Witches and Wizards in the UK?" Each Cullen simultaneously held their breath in anticipation of the Professors answer. The Goblin was getting extremely annoyed at the interruption.

"Of course we are the only school of this caliber in Britain. Ireland have their own." Edward's chest inflated as he took in this knowledge – she may go to Hogwarts. Edward beamed a boyish grin that nearly cracked his face and he was almost giddy. Jasper shot him a knowing smile. _I hope you find her Edward. _

Edward nodded towards his brother and sent out waves of gratitude and love. Jasper was most like Edward in the family – although his favorite sibling was Alice, Jasper was a close second. They both bonded over being intrusive into other people's lives. Edward heard intimate, private thoughts where Jasper felt private feelings. They bonded over their discomfort and sometimes the fun they could have with their powers when combined – there usual target was Emmett – was entertaining for them, helping to relieve a little of their burden. Edward nearly laughed at the memory when Jasper and his self-had made Emmett fall in love with a spasticated rabbit. Jasper had also pumped enough acceptance into Emmett that he had made him believe he was a daft pigeon. Those were both payback for the time Emmett had pulled various pranks on both of them, they let him think he got away with it for a few months/years, but when they hit him back, they got him good.

Edward was euphoric. He may see Bella again. It would take a lot to take the smile of his face today.

When the Cullens finally got out of Gringotts bank they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion where they each got fitted for robes, and Alice, being Alice, insisted on each member of the family having at least two formal dress robes and three different styles and colors each in addition to their plain mandatory black.

McGonagall had left the Cullen's to explore Diagon Alley after making sure they each got their robes. She had left the Cullens with strict instructions of staying away from Knockturn Alley and to be back at the Leaky Cauldron before sun down. She had also explained the Wizarding currency to the Vampires. "A Galleon or Gold-Galleon is the most valued coin of the Wizarding currency. One Galleon is equal to seventeen Sickles or four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts." After she left with a curt nod at the Cullens, Emmett snorted.

"Jesus what crawled up her ass and died? Is she always this _fucking miserable_?" Esme reprimanded Emmett for his "foul language", and he had the brains to look sheepish but continued his baffled rant in his mind making Edward cough to hide his laughter. Esme glared at Emmett and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Their argument was soon forgotten when the excitement in the atmosphere caught up with them. The Vampires were soon lost in the new world of magic and colors. Whilst other family members were discussing book possibilities and some even talking about looking at the broomsticks Emmett just stared ahead with his mouth agape and his eyes awed.

Jasper sent a curious look his way along with Edward. Emmett's emotions were stunned and excited – his thoughts however were blank, in awe? Edward and Jasper soon followed Emmett's gaze and when they did they soon joined in with Emmett's vacant expression.

In front of them, there was a huge building with purple colored walls and orange framed windows. The entrance was grand with an outward semi-circle made of glass and wood. Above the entrance was a plastic man with a huge grin, red hair and brown eyes. The man's body was in the entrance behind the window and his arms came out of the window and his left arm would robotically move to put a hat upon his head or take it off. Underneath the hat on top of the red-heads head a large grey rabbit sat. The rabbit would disappear when the hat was pulled away from the head the second time after reappearing.

The Cullen boys suddenly bolted forward – it could only mean one thing. A Wizarding joke shop.

Even Edward, who had been a little down since Bella's departure could not take the smile away from his face. All three vampires, who were each older than fifty, looked like little ten year old boys as they ran around as quickly as they possibly could whilst still looking human. Their eyes lit up to accompany their beaming grins.

They barged into the joke shop. Emmett's head was whipping around in all directions trying desperately to take everything in. He felt as if it was too good to be true and that at any moment this wondrous place would vanish before his very eyes.

The shop was a few stories high, and it was fantastic! Emmett was in awe as he took in the shop. There were small fireworks exploding around the place and things flying around in the air. The colors were brighter than anything else in the entire Alley and different smells floated in the air. Emmett saw two boys who were identical to each other in magenta robes shouting to all the customers.

"Step up, step up!" they cried in unison. "We've got fainting fancies, nose bleed nougats!" They had pride all over their faces. The one on the left said with such excitement Emmett found himself leaning in, "And just in time for school." The other finished his sentence, "Puking pastels". Emmett squealed again. He ignored the strange looks he got from smaller children in robes – he didn't care, Emmett was in his idea of Utopia.

_Edward, EDWARD? Do you think these things will work on Vampires?_ Emmett shouted loudly in his head. Edward turned to Emmett with a hopeful look in his eye – he didn't know but he sure hoped so.

He was looking at the various objects sold in the shop. Patented daydream charms, Headless Hats, Portable swamps, skiving snack box, and finally Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs.

All the Cullen's were back in their cramped room in the Leaky Cauldron, and they were either pouring over the new books they had bought today in an attempt to learn more about the world they had been immersed in or chatting admiringly about their new day and comparing the different things each had noticed.

They would be heading off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning to learn the grounds and halls of the school – they would need to know their routes and where and how to get somewhere quickly in case of an emergency.

They would also be sorted into houses. Hogwarts Houses included Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They had all read _Hogwarts, A History_ so they knew that in order to be a Hufflepuff you had to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, and non-judgmental. A Slytherin would be ambitious, shrewd, and cunning; achievement oriented and has pure-blood. A Ravenclaw would be intelligent, knowledgeable, and witty. And finally, a Gryffindor would be daring, brave and be chivalrous.

Trying to pass the time, the "younger" Cullens were entertaining themselves by trying to place their siblings. Alice's frustration was mounting. She could not **see** _anything! It was so unfair. The decision, of course, had not yet been made._

"DUDE! All I'm saying is that I am so going to be in Gryffindor – I mean look at me! I am such a badass! I'm always looking for a fight so I'm daring and so I obviously have nerve. And I am chivalrous! Aren't I Rosie baby?" Emmett boomed whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his mate.

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, you got something, alright."

Emmett beamed back at his brother, oblivious to this insult. Emmett then turned his attention towards his brother. "Slytherin, no doubt about it." Jasper was not surprised by Emmett's assumption – he had thought he would be in Slytherin himself. He was cunning, ambitious, and goal orientated – he had to be. It was those qualities that kept him alive for so long in the Vampire Wars of the south. Jasper absently stroked a scar over his knuckles; it was something he did whenever he remembered his past. That one was a particularly vicious fight, it would forever be there. They all would.

Edward shifted uncomfortably at the turn in Jaspers thoughts and diverted his attention back to the conversation.

"I can see Alice as a Hufflepuff."

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Eight**

It was twilight now; the Cullens had been waiting for a few minutes and they could all feel the tension in the atmosphere. It was eerie, even for seven Vampires. Although any normal human would struggle to see in the hasty fading light, they could all see perfectly. Every tree, leaf, stone, and speck of dust. Yet they couldn't help but feel something was watching them, and who knows? This magical world was so amazing and unknown to them – for they knew, something could have been.

They all stood motionless and silent – it seemed appropriate. The air was heavy. This world knew of a danger the Cullens did not. Even the quickly fading light appeared to be running from something, as if its unavoidable disappearance would bring something even more evil and sinister than the darkness it's self-represented. The soft noise of the owls fluttering wings and conversational squawks also dimmed, despite them being normally nocturnal creatures.

An involuntary shudder rippled through them and the sudden sound of four heavy hooves stomping rapidly on the ground startled them. The horse and carriage was heading towards their way and they turned to watch it come into their sights.

A large sinister and spooky beast stepped around the corner, which was pulling along a carriage. The horse had quite a disturbing appearance with its large, bony body, which made the horse look close to death. Its fleshless body was covered with a translucid and glossy coat. It's smooth and dark skin looked almost slippery.

On closer inspection, the Cullens noticed it was winged. They were unlike any bird wings they had ever seen before; these were vast, black and leathery looking. They were similar to those of bats. The eerie horse had a long black mane, as well as a large tail which was made up of flowing black hair. On its dragon-like face, the beast's eyes were white, void of both expression and pupils. It was frightening.

As the winged horse pulled passed them it came to a halt and the carriage door swung open quickly as if to rush them inside. Emmett of course stated the obvious.

"So," he boomed, the sound bounced violently around the once silent grounds, Emmett of course was never one to like the awkward silences "How are we all gonna fit?"

He did have a point; it was unlikely to fit seven vampires into the carriages. They were small, black in color, and had headlamps attached to the front.

Emmett strode forward and poked his head in. "Wow!" he boomed. He didn't elaborate further, just took a seat. His family followed slowly, unsure. When they did look in they saw that it was bigger on the inside.

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed. He, like everyone else in his family, was in awe about this new world. He, above all others in his family wondered how the whole wizarding world had stayed secret to him. He was over three hundred years old and from England originally.

He had met many in his time and even befriended many different covens, all of which, he assumed, were about as oblivious to this world as he was a few days ago. He wondered fleetingly if the Volturi knew about this.

Edward shunned Carlisle's thought, he didn't think so. He could not imagine the Volturi knowing about the potential power being in their control and not using it.

The ride up to the castle was slow and Jasper was impatient. He could not handle all the emotions running through him. He not only had to deal with his own excitement but that of six others as well. Once you reached a certain point, enough was enough.

The school finally came into view and the Cullens were once again struck with awe, like so many students before them. It was a huge castle that was set upon huge rocks above the water, which _Hogwarts, A History_ had informed them protected the castle and grounds using various forms of defensive magic, one of which prevented muggles from not only entering the school but also from seeing it. It had huge towers and the grounds were extensive. Again, they knew it consisted of the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts Lake.

Emmett was extremely happy about all of the above. He could not wait to see a real life Quidditch game, explore the Forbidden Forest to see all new creatures, and Hogwarts Lake was rumored to be home of Mermaids and a giant squid. He had a huge grin just thinking about it – he did not have to breathe, so he could stay under for as long as he wanted.

As they neared the entrance to the school they noticed a tall figure lurking in the distance. As their eyes adjusted they noticed it was a man. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair that framed his face in curtains. He had sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. His eyes were cold and black, which resembled dark tunnels; he had thin lips, which were arranged into a sneer. He was wearing long, black flowing robes. Emmett mentally noted he looked like a bat and then did a mental side-by-side comparison. Edward quietly chuckled under his breath at the image.

They exited the carriage and threw a wary parting glance at the thestral before making their way toward the man. All of the Cullens had rightly assumed he was there to guide them towards the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Severus did not greet them; he just turned and strode quickly through the halls of the castle, leading them to Dumbledore's old office. Silently seething about the fact that he had been ordered to perform such a degrading task of playing pick-up-the-vampires. He would not show them around – he had refused. Besides, the old hag would not have control over him. Dumbledore was now dead – the vow was broken, he was free.

A cold smile formed on his face.

Edward's eyes darkened. He could not read this man's mind, he could not read Bella's mind and he could not read McGonagall's. He felt frustrated and worthless. He was beginning to wonder if this would be a common occurrence in the wizarding world or if it was just some hereditary defect that these people had luckily (or in his opinion unfortunately) possessed.

Edward really hoped it was the latter. He did not think he could do a good job at protecting Harry if he could not anticipate anything. He relied far too much on his gift and, like Alice, he felt blind when he was forced to operate without the use of it.

They stopped outside an arch. On it there was a large gargoyle statue, and its wings were spread and curled in – almost in a welcoming fashion. It was a parallel to the large brick white walls, which had torches dotted around the halls, lighting them up.

Snape's voice was as cold as his appearance, and it rung out through the vacant halls. His voice was heavy with disdain. "Sherbet Lemon."

Emmett quietly snickered. He thought it was amusing that a bat-like man was randomly naming sweets. Emmett stopped short when the gargoyle suddenly jumped to life and span around slowly, climbing skyward, revealing stone steps.

"Cool!" he boomed and jumped to join the moving stairs. If anyone was going to have fun at Hogwarts, it was going to be Emmett Cullen.

When everyone made their way up the steps, Snape strode through a large cherry wood door with unique markings without knocking. Esme was shocked at his rudeness. _He walked around like he owned the place and then barged into the Headmistress's office without knocking! He acted like he owned the place! _

Little did she know, he technically did.

The order had been out for Snape's blood since he had killed the Headmaster – but they were afraid. He was Voldemort's official second now – a promotion for getting rid of the one wizard Tom Riddle feared. He was untouchable now; the Dark Lord had made sure of that. It was surprising really, the Dark Lord had no friends, only followers but Snape was different – he was the most loyal servant (next to Bellatrix), he had been an insider of the Order. He had told him of Harry Potter and the prophecy. He was actually useful.

"Please, come in," McGonagall voice was soft – the fear had ruined her sarcasm. Snape just sneered in her direction but said nothing, he didn't need to explain anything – anyone could see he had done his job by bringing the Cullens to her. He would not waste his breath on the old hag.

She eyed him scornfully for a moment, as she would a misbehaving student – she was grasping at straws, trying to regain the authority over him she knew had stopped the same moment Dumbledore's heart did.

His answering cold smirk and dark eyes which bored into hers with a knowing look made her lower her eyes and shift over towards the Cullens. No one in the room except the witch and wizard understood what just happened but Jasper had a pretty good idea. McGonagall's courage and confidence had weakened and Snape's smug emotions gave him the impression of who really ran things.

"You will be sorted tonight before you roam the grounds and castle. I thank you again for helping us." Her thick accent hid her emotions from all of the vampires, save one.

She stood from her chair and walked over to a shelf, which was cleared only consisting of a large, old, dusty, black hat.

As the Cullens looked around, they noticed the magnificence of the large office. There were portraits of all sizes hung on the walls. Some were empty, some held pictures of Wizards sleeping. Emmett was the first to make the observation.

"Holy Shit!" Emmett boomed. "They're moving!"

"We can talk to! Now if you don't mind – I am trying to sleep," a man shouted in reply. Emmett's jaw slackened and his mental mantra just consisted of _no way's, holy shit's_ and _so cool's_.

Books were piled and scattered around the place and a large desk and cabinet containing glowing vials were the focal points in the room.

Without giving the Cullen's to question the purpose and action of each object in the room McGonagall interrupted their observations.

"You will be sorted now – the sorting ceremony is for first year only – you will not attend class but you may use your assigned common rooms."

"Cullen, Alice," McGonagall stated loudly.

Alice skipped forward in a graceful dance. She still had a ghost of frustration on her face because she could not see the answer. All she knew was that the ugly hat was about to be placed on her head and talk.

As soon as it made contact with her head, its voice filled the room – in a slow, lazy drawl which signified its wisdom and knowledge of its long life.

"Ah... a Vampire, not a first for me... brave...loyal...courageous... Gryffindor."

Alice beamed and she thought she heard the witch holding the hat sigh in relief. Jasper nudged Emmett, who slyly placed a few large bills into Jasper's palm. The action would have been almost unnoticeable but the smirk on Jasper's face did not disappear quickly enough, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Cullen, Edward." Edward strode forward and prayed to be with his sister.

"Hmm... interesting," the hat said in its eerie lazy voice. "Qualities of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor... Hmm, are you sure? Well then, better be Gryffindor." Edward sighed, relieved by the sorting hat's choice.

"Cullen, Emmett." Emmett grinned and, like Alice, bounced towards the hat. The hat barely even touched his head before shouting out he would be joining both Alice and Edward in Gryffindor.

"Hale, Rosalie."

Rosalie strutted towards the hat – she did not care where she was placed but she was eager for the hat's decision.

"Cunning...Yet loyal... self-orientated…" Edward bit back a hearty laugh at that, Rose would kick his ass but it was true – her vain thoughts were sickening. "Slytherin!"

A shocked silence filled the room for a sick second before the Headmistress called out Jasper Whitlock. He, like Rosalie, was placed in Slytherin. No one was really surprised. Jasper was military down to the bone, and he contemplated a decision thoroughly before making a move. He could not help it, but deep down he did believe he was superior to humans – it was the Vampire wars, being raised in a way to look at them as mere food, cattle, changed him, changed his humanity.

"It is settled then. Alice, Edward and Emmett will look after Mr. Potter and Rosalie and Jasper will spy on the Slytherin Death Eater's children – see if they are aware of any going's on. They are not very quiet about it. Mr. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater himself – he will be the priority. "All of the Cullen's head snapped up at that. Draco Malfoy, Isabella's fiancée – a death eater.

Edwards mind was spiraling, was she in danger? Did he present a threat? His mind was relaying constant unanswerable questions, and then McGonagall said something that broke him out of his morbid thoughts.

"Miss Peverell's family is also a high power in the Death Eater's ranks. From what I understand, their blood is too precious to spill and so they will not fight – however, she may know something. Jasper, Rosalie – keep a close eye on the girl also." Her eyes surveyed the Vampires before carrying on. "I want you to roam the castle and grounds tonight – get a feel of the place, I must warn you... the Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. There are creatures that inhabit those trees which even I do not know of – I feel the need to warn you, strong creatures in the muggel world you may be, the same does not apply here." Her tone suggested dismissal and they took their leave.

"How can we not be dangerous?" Emmett asked bewildered, flexing his muscles. "I mean look at us!"

"I am afraid what she says is true," Carlisle said heavily. "I was reading a spell book I picked up in Diagon Alley and there are spells which can create fire and even something called an Unforgiveable Curse. From my knowledge there are three – the book did not produce the incantations but the first is called the Cruciatus Curse, which is a form of torture, which unlike Jane Volturi's gift, produces actual physical pain – not mental."

They all flinched at that one, they had heard what the little child-like vampire was capable of and Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper had seen for themselves, two having seen it firsthand, whilst Edward had seen the memories via thoughts.

"The second is something called the Imperious Curse. It's a form of mind control. And finally the last one is the Killing Curse – no blood, no pain, just death," Carlisle said solemnly.

He was seriously re-thinking whether or not his family was safe here. It seemed hard to believe that a human could point a stick at any member of his family, say a few words, and then they would be lost forever. He was debating if he should order the Olympia clan back to America.

"I may find her Dad" Edward said softly, he rarely called Carlisle Dad or Father, though he knew he liked the term almost as much as Esme liked being called "mom".

Carlisle's eyes sought Edward's. _Isabella, you mean?_ Looking for confirmation. Edwards pleading eyes answered Carlisle and he knew he couldn't leave without at least getting answers from his daughter – she was family, liar or not, and if she was truly anything like the child she pretended to be in Forks, she would be his daughter.

Edward needed answers as well, more so than anyone. He had heard enough of the conversation to know he stood no chance of ever truly having Bella again. He just wanted answers. Who was she? What was she like? Was she anything like the girl he thought to be his mate? Those questions, if left unanswered, would haunt him until his dying day no matter how near or far in the future it may be.

Exploring the Castle had been exciting for most of the Cullens. Edward however, was still lost in the what-if's of his thoughts. He knew the castle, for the most part anyway – there were supposedly secret chambers, rooms, pathways, and other mysteries which he had yet to discover. Some students and teachers had been lucky enough to uncover a few over the centuries, but it was widely known that there would always be mysteries and hidden wonders in the castle.

Today was the day the students would be arriving back at school and younger Cullen siblings were a mixture of excitement, worry, and hope. Edward was the worst by far. He was anxious about seeing Bella again. He was worried she would not want to see him, that she was in love with this Draco boy, and hopeful that she did in fact go to this school and she would be happy to see him, hopeful he would get some answers. Anything.

The Cullen's had been given orders to patrol the grounds during the students arrival; they were to dotted around the school and grounds in the path which was used as student routes – this meant that they would see all students coming in the school and making sure no one wandered.

The noise was a dull roar as the boats and carriages pulled up, and Edward squared his shoulders and braced himself, to see her or to feel the crushing disappointment, he wasn't sure which. Everyone made their way to the hall once all students were safely in the school hall.

The Cullens spread out around the main hall and, like many students, looked up at the bewitched ceiling – millions of lit candles floated and bobbed in midair underneath a cloudy and starry sky.

Edward then looked around the hall, scanning unfamiliar faces at vampire speed. He looked at the face of every single person at all different tables and not one did he recognize as his Bella. He then looked over at the Slytherin table. He found nothing out of the ordinary – excited second years to the boredom of the seventh years who did not want to listen to the names of hundreds of new students and listen to them being sorted – to them it was monotonous.

He then saw a young woman. She was strikingly beautiful. She had dark, thick long hair that was curled. She had skin of perfect, pale porcelain; it was pure – like snow white. It was a startling parallel to her hair. Her face, like Bella's, was heart shaped but this woman had a stronger bone structure. Her lips were plump and a few shades darker than rose pink.

The way she sat up straight screamed elegance and beauty. Edward noticed than her friends, both boys and girls, were angled towards this beauty – not the other way around. It was subtle, but it suggested towards power – she was the commanding force in these friendships.

Edward was too busy watching the girl – not listening to her conversation, just watching. He did not even notice McGonagall had started speaking and a hush fell over the hall.

The snow white beauty fell silent and lazily turned her head towards the Headmistress and Edward was shocked once again, now having a full view of her face. McGonagall must have said something about his family and every student and some teachers' heads swiveled around to get a better look at the Vampires.

As the air stirred, Edward caught a scent that hit him like a wrecking ball. Old books and rain – but not just that, freesias and strawberries. His eyes snapped up towards where the scent was coming from – his nose told him it was the Slytherin table.

Shocked dark eyes found his tawny gold ones.

It was her.

Snow white.

Isabella.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Nine**

Draco and Isabella had arrived separately to platform 9 and ¾, under the pretense that they had not spent the whole summer together –it would lead to questions, Lucinda and Narcissa had decided.

Isabella braced herself as she walked into the Slytherin cabins of the train. She knew that as soon as she got into their usual compartment, all eyes would be on them. _Let the show begin. _She thought as she made her way to the section where Draco was already seated with their usual crowd of Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle.

She opened the compartment door with her wand, creating a harsh nose as the rusty metal scraped together, making everyone flinch.

_I always did know how to make an entrance, _she thought in amusement.

"Miss me?" Isa asked in fake innocence.

"Merlin! Oh Isa! I have missed you SO much!" Pansy's shrill voice reminded Draco of the baby Mandrakes they were made to re-pot in second year, shuddering to himself as the flash back of being bitten by the ugly creature invaded his mind. He fought the urge to cover his ears and run away from the offending noise.

"I was just telling Draco, here, how excited I was that you would be back this year!" she squawked again, forcing what Parkinson thought was a "million-dollar-smile" onto her new face.

Like Isa's mother, Pansy had also invested in some semi-permanent glamour charms over the summer - her once pug face was smoothed out a little and her hair had been cut shorter in layers, making her already short hair even choppier. Hey eyes were dark and rimmed with black liner – an obvious attempt to imitate the Peverell look.

Isa rolled her eyes but didn't retort – however happy she was to be going home to Hogwarts, she was not in the mood to entertain Pansy's attempt at faux BFF's.

Isa sat down beside Daphne, taking the window seat and letting her eyes slide forward to where a certain Malfoy sat opposite. He was chatting to Blasé about the peasant, ginger blood-traitors they had encountered before getting on the train. From what Isa could gather from the conversation, no words or insults had been exchanged but the regular looks were given.

Draco was appropriately ignoring Isabella like planned, although he did throw a wink in her direction when their fellow Slytherins' attention was diverted to the plump old woman chanting, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

As they neared Hogwarts, Isabella found herself extremely bored. She had withdrawn from the conversation, like Draco sitting opposite her, and she found herself resting her head against the window watching the passing by trees and fields blur past them.

As the sky darkened, Isa stood from her seat, as everyone's eyes followed the fluid movement. "I'm going to change into my robes – we shall be arriving shortly."

Draco stood too, his body almost pressing against hers in the confined space. "I shall change also, allow me to escort you Isabella," he said in a cool tone.

Blaise and Pansy's mouth opened with a pop – neither had expected Malfoy of all people to "escort" Isabella anywhere, let alone to the changing rooms. Pansy felt a stab of jealously burn threw her, and she prayed to Merlin she would refuse and tell him to take a long walk off a short cliff. _They hate each other, right?_

Isa smirked and cocked a dark eyebrow a Draco, and when he winked in response they made a hasty departure leaving both Pansy and Blasé gaping at the door.

Blaise knew Draco despised Peverell – he would always rant about how she infuriated him and never backed down in an argument. At first Blaise had thought his Housemate had fancied the stunning girl, but as the years wore on and the arguing grew more vicious, he realized how stupid the thought had been. But now… Maybe he hadn't been so far off?

Pansy was fuming – all those nights she had stayed up late gossiping with Isabella, Millicent, and Daphne about how much she wanted Draco for her own and wanted him to ask her out! How could she?! Granted, Isa wasn't interested in her crush and she may not have liked the girl that much personally, but how could she just flirt with him in front of her? Or flirt with him at all? She was outraged, jealous, and bitterly aware there was fuck all she could do about it. What Isabella Peverell wanted, Isabella Peverell got.

Meanwhile, whilst Draco and Isabella walked close together towards the changing cabin, a few heads turned. The cabins doors were made of some sort of plastic and had a large window facing the corridors, allowing anyone inside see people walk past. They both openly smirked at this. Phase One: Arouse Suspicion - complete.

As they entered the changing cabin, Draco's husky chuckle broke the silence between them. "Did you see Pansy's face?" he whispered.

"Yes," Isa smirked, unsure why he was whispering. "Maybe now our "relationship" will get her off your back Drakey," she continued in a teasing tone.

Draco scowled at the girl before him.

Isa's laugh rang throughout the small room as she made her way into the female section of the changing cabin.

When Draco finished changing, he made his way into the hall to wait for Isa. He heard her approaching footsteps and turned to greet his friend when the breath was knocked out of him.

Her green lined robes were left open, allowing her uniform to be on full display. Her white buttoned shirt clung to her curves and drew his attention to her breasts, where they strained against the form-fitting fabric to be free; the two top buttons had, conveniently enough, been forgotten about; and her green and silver striped tie was done up short in a small act of defiance. Her black pleated skirt showed off her mile long legs, and her feet were clad in her signature mid-calf black suede boots – Isa was the only person in the school who could, and had since her second year, get away with such a thing.

Draco gulped and praised Merlin that she had on her robes so he wouldn't be tempted to stare at her ass her entire way back to their usual compartment – friendship or no friendship, she would never let him live it down.

His ogling had gone on enough as it was and he desperately tried to remove not only the lust in his eyes but the steady stream of fantasies that invaded his brain. He expected her to say something but when he noticed that Isa had a funny look in her eye as she regarded him – whatever that was, he felt relieved – he hadn't been caught.

"Bloody pratt," the red head ranted to his fellow cabin mates. "Who the hell does he think he is?" His face was growing a darker hue with every passing second.

"Calm down, mate," Harry soothed. "We all know Draco's a pratt – don't get so worked up about it."

Ron huffed childishly but said nothing, instead choosing to stuff a chocolate frog into his mouth and stare disappointedly at his card. Another Albus Dumbledore, he sighed to himself. To this day he still never managed to get his hands on a Cornelius Agrippa and Ptolemy's card.

His bad mood was worsening.

"Have any of you heard?" Hermione's voice broke the sudden silence. "Isabella Peverell is back," she spat.

Ron held in his laughter, mood all but forgotten. His friend's hatred towards the stunning pure-blood was amusing at the worst of times. She would always get this little frown and crease in between her eye brows when Isabella scored higher on a test than her. Ron thought back to when Hermione was on one of her anti-Isa rants.

_"__It's just unfair," she__ had cried in a whiney pitch that neither Harry nor Ron had heard before. __"She doesn't even listen in class! She is always either talking or doodling! And then whenever a teacher calls on her she gets the right answer! I mean yes, she is in the library a lot and if it's one person that hates Malfoy more than us it's her… but she is just so… UGH."_

Ron bit his lip and looked out the window – he had made the mistake of laughing once before during one of Hermione's rants. He winced refusing to conjure up that memory.

Harry sighed at the thought of his cousin.

The only living magical blood relative he had and he hated her – he hated that she had her parents when he didn't. He hated that she was on _their side_. He hated that she called Hermione a mud-blood. He hated that she had this amazing life and he had the weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders. He hated everything about her because he was jealous. Although, the one thing he did like about her was that she had a quick, biting wit and a sharp tongue – not so fun when aimed at himself of course, but when overhearing the arguments she often had with Malfoy there were times he had to physically bite his fist to stop himself from laughing.

He thought back to the summer that had just past. The Dursley's had packed up and left claiming it was "too dangerous" to live there anymore. Harry suspected either the Ministry had warned the Muggles or one of the Orders. The departure from his childhood house had been somewhat awful.

**Flashback**

_Harry said goodbye to the house in a rare moment of nostalgia directed to the Dursleys. He wouldn't miss them and he knew for a fact that they wouldn't miss him but he couldn't help but feel a little sad – he had little family, the Dursleys and Peverells, both of which hated every breath he took. This house held memories, none of which were very happy – except of course the visit to the zoo but he could conjure that up anytime._

_He sighed as he looked into the broom cupboard; it had been his home for the first eleven years of his life. As he looked around the small space his eyes caught glimpse of small silver soldier, whose sword was pointed towards the sky – a stance that looked ready for war. He picked it up and placed it among his belongings he was to take to the burrow. A small momentum of his childhood. He wouldn't enter this house again. _

"_Goodbye, house," he whispered into the dust motes._

_The familiar grumble of a flying motorcycle broke him out of his nostalgia. He was startled at first; it was so deathly silent that the sudden nose sounded like a dull roar._

_He opened the door and his face followed the huge figure skyward._

"'_Ello 'arri'" Hagrid boomed._

_Ron pushed past Hagrid to hug his best friend. "Hello!" Harry cried in excitement as he released Ron only to be jumped on by Hermione._

"_You're looking' fit," Hagrid continued._

"_Ah he's absolutely gorgeous," grumbled Mad-eye. "Let's get inside before someone murders him." Always the cheerful one. He pushed past the three reunited friends and made his way into the living room where other members of the order filled in after him sending acknowledgements to Harry on their way in._

"_Kingsley," Harry said somewhat shocked. "I thought you were looking after the prime minister?" _

"_You," he said in a deep African accent accompanied by his royal blue tribal Wizarding robes, "are more important."_

_A tall red headed man walked into the room, he had longish hair and scars down the side of this face, he wore a black Wizarding suit and was holding hands with Fleur Delacour whom Harry remembered from the Tri-Wizard tournaments._

"_Hello Harry, Bill Weasley," the red head introduced himself._

"_Oh," Harry said. "Pleasure to meet you," he said enthusiastically shaking the man's hand – it was nice meeting more members of his favorite family._

_Harry was in a bit of a daze as the twins filled in as he received a hug from Fleur, he was so happy to be surrounded by the people he classed as family. He wore a huge smile on his face as the twins and Lupin made jibes at Bill in reference to his scars. _

_Just as Tonks tried to inform Harry of some "news" Moody barged past._

"_Alright, alright" he said in an agitated voice, which was thick in a Scottish accent. "There's time for a cozy catch up later, we've got to get the hell out of here and soon," he said making his way to the front of the room, allowing all eyes to be on him._

"_Potter, you're underage which means you still got the trace on you," he stated, looking Harry directly in the eye._

"_What's the trace?" Harry was frustrated, he had known he was a wizard since he was eleven and there were many things he did not know about this world._

"_If you sneeze, the ministry will know who wipes your nose. The point is we have to use modes of transportation in which the trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestral, the like. We go in pairs," he said with authority, daring anyone to challenge him._

"_That way," he continued, his eyes now solely fixed on Harry, "if anyone is out there, and I reckon there will be – they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."_

"_The real one?" Harry said lifting his eyebrows incredulously._

_Mad-eye's freaky fake eye was dancing in amusement as he lifted his skull headed flask he was famous for carrying around with him at all times. _

"_I believe you're familiar with this particular brew," he said popping the cap off the bottle, punctuating his point, a faint smirk on his lips._

"_No," Harry said immediately. "Absolutely not." He was appalled that this idea was even thought of._

"_Told you he'd take it well," Hermione chimed in from the back of the room, her tone having an underlying of smugness at being right as well as exasperation at Harry's stubbornness._

"_If you think you're going to let everyone risk their lives for me," he claimed._

"_Yeah," Ron scoffed, "because we've never done that before."_

"_No!" Harry cried in panic now. "This is different." He pointed to the offending potion "Taking that, becoming me. No!"_

"_Well none of us really fancy it, mate," one of the twins said, with a smirk creeping onto both of their faces._

"_Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we ended up and as scrawny speckey gits forever!" the other finished, eyes widening teasingly whilst his brothers chuckled._

"_Everyone here is of age Potter; they have all agreed to take the risk."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry sighed as he felt the guilt wash over him again. Mad-eye Moody was dead because of him. He died, just to make sure Harry got from Privet Drive to the Burrow safely and his thoughts then of course drifted to Hedwig. He felt his eyes well up at the memory of his owl – she had been his best friend since he was eleven - she had been there with him throughout the awful summer months where he had to stay with the Dursleys. His intake of breaths slowed as Ginny stroked her thumb over his knuckles.

He allowed himself a small smile as the red headed beauty next to him sat talking with Hermione and Luna, not facing Harry giving him time to be alone with his thoughts.

If he was thankful for one thing it was that he didn't have to leave Ginny. Kinsley and Lupin had decided it would be better if they returned to school. Hogwarts was protected and it would mean less time the Order had no time to waste protecting the golden trio, making more time available for the Order officials to come up with a plan to defeat the Dark Lord. They had no leads, no clues, nothing. Hermione thought it would be best as she would have access to the school library to help with her research. She was certain there was something crucial they were missing, something that could help them to take him down.

He sighed to himself again and bumped his head on the window, looking at the scenery – so far, they were losing. Keeping high hopes was proving more difficult with every kidnapping and death.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Ten**

When Isa and Draco made their way back to their "friends" they were still flustered from ogling and standing close to each other. Draco had thought it would be best for them to give each other sly glances throughout the rest of the journey instead of openly flirting with each other too soon. It would look odd if they suddenly went from hating each other to being the best of friends.

"What took you so long?" Pansy asked in a cold tone eyeing Isabella scornfully.

Isa cocked an eyebrow at the dog looking witch and sent her a glare, under which she cowered and lowered her gaze. "There was traffic," she replied in a matching tone, making Pansy flinch.

Pansy, although she hated Isabella herself, desperately wanted her to like her. She knew she wasn't going about it the right way. If Isabella set her sights on Draco, then she was fucked. She knew she couldn't compete with her, but after all she was a Slytherin. She could poison Draco, plant things into his head.

Pansy fought a smirk. _Bring it on Little-Miss-Perfect_.

Draco and Isabella, like planned, sent each other sly grins and winks for the last hour of the journey, infuriating Pansy more and more.

Isabella choked back a laugh when she saw Pansy ball her hands into fists and shake silently in the corner when Isabella "accidentally" brushed her foot up Draco's leg at one point.

Draco, however, choked back a groan. _Goddamned woman! Does she know what she is doing to me?_

As the train grew closer to the school, the atmosphere on the train was tangible. Excitement, longing… home.

As the Slytherin made their way to the Great Hall they loudly fretted about the first years.

"I wonder what they will make them do this year," Isa said in mock worry – her voice was loud and carried throughout the corridor. The first years were entranced by her face and voice – hanging on her every word.

"It gets more barbaric every year," sighed Draco in agreement and some faux sympathy. Anyone older than second year quietly chuckled at the Slytherins' antics.

"They're only children – I mean when we started out it was only wrestling a troll to get sorted," Blaise chimed in, his eyes traveling over the first years – whose faces were now frozen in horror. "But now..." he trailed off and added a shudder for dramatic effect.

They all started openly snickering at the first years as one small girl fainted – her eyes rolled back into her head before she hit the floor. Isa scoffed. _Pathetic._

Although she didn't have siblings herself, she knew how older siblings taunted their upcoming brothers or sisters about the horror of sorting, scaring them to death with stories of battles, duels, and impossibly horrid tasks that a first year had no expertise with. She chuckled. Who was she to kill the dream? They would find out it was only a silly hat later. Besides, she loved to hear their little whimpers.

She made her way towards their table, knowing her friends were following her. Draco sat by her side, again shocking Blaise and Pansy. They knew better to say anything though. Blaise valued his life and balls very much thank you. Not to mention, they both knew Isa's temper – she was not one to be trifled with.

The usual questioning began – what had everyone been doing over summer? Etc., as if Isa cared what Parkinson had been doing over the summer. Her looking into a mirror, trying to make herself beautiful whilst dreaming of Draco's cock in her mouth was not something Isa felt she needed to hear. Having been forced into listening to her vile thoughts since first year, she could practically visualize Pansy's fantasies before the vile slut could think of them herself. Usually the kind of talk that involved their male friends waited until they were all tucked up in bed, gossiping like teenagers rather than the purebloods they were supposed to be. Isa rolled her eyes at the adolescence of it all but then smirked. She wasn't jealous, she didn't get jealous – she got even.

Pansy may not have any idea what was going on with Draco and Isa at the moment but she knew one thing – he was off limits the moment he "escorted" her to the changing cabins and even if she did somehow figure out the marriage was arranged she wouldn't say anything. Acknowledging a marriage arrangement would ruin her reputation as a pureblood – she would be seen as common and it would make it very difficult for Little Miss Prissy to get a husband – she either way she couldn't do anything. _Ha. Take that bitch._

When it was Isa's turn to speak, everyone angled his or her selves towards her. She began to recite her fabricated tale of what she had been up to over summer, when the wench McGonagall decided it was time to start her speech.

She sighed and lazily turned her head, she stared blankly at the wrinkled hag – her eyes were sunk in and her stiff upper lip seamed weaker than before. They were losing the war – her usually frigid posture already screamed defeat.

Against her better wishes, the old bitch's voice did trickle into her mind.

"And finally, we will be playing host to seven Vampires - the Cullens."

Isabella's head snapped up – shocked.

She could feel his eyes boring into hers as she looked up.

His tawny eyes were still the same golden butterscotch as they had been the hundreds of times she had looked into them before…and they were looking straight at her.

Her breath came in short pants and her eyes didn't leave his until the connection was broken by that awfully tubby Susan Bones girl - effectively blocking her view of the bronze-haired Vampire. She looked around in a daze and realized that Susan was not the only one standing.

She quickly rose to her feet and noted everyone was shuffling their feet, making their way out of the doors to their dormitories. She cast her eyes sideward to look at the seven vampires – they were standing still, anxiously glancing around the room.

_So they're hanging back,_ she thought disappointedly before shaking it off. _Time to make a run for it._

Isa hurried her steps and shoved anyone who was in her way – there were a few weak protests but she didn't care – she had no time to glare at them.

Once she finally broke free of the crowd she sprinted up the Astronomy Tower where she knew she could finally be alone.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burnt and ached, screaming at her to slow down and give them oxygen but she didn't yield – she needed to get away and be alone.

She knew it was pointless, her fruitless attempts to escape…but she couldn't help but think they were following her – it only made her run faster.

She leaned on the balcony and finally took desperate ragged breaths. It took some time for Isa to be able to breathe without holding onto the balcony for support – the year away from Quidditch (and her usual diet of light, balanced cuisine being replaced by greasy, American food) had done some serious damage to her fitness levels.

Isa stroked the balcony bar fondly as she let her mind wander away from the Cullens momentarily and she gazed fondly at the grounds beneath her view.

She missed this…her home.

Isabella pulled in the air through her nose and let the familiar scents wash through her…she hummed contently.

When she opened her eyes she felt them glide up to look at the stars as if they held all her desired answers. Her breathing hitched and slowed and her eyes filled with unshed tears. She hadn't cried since she broke down on Draco that night in the library – a rare moment of weakness she was determined not to repeat. She had concluded that the girl that cried on Draco's shoulder was Isabella Swan.

A strange idea, she knew…but Isabella had spent so long playing weak and vulnerable that a part of her had become emotionally weak. Like Charles, Isabella had been brought up to believe all emotion was a tool that enemies could and would, given the chance, use against you.

Isabella Swan had faded over the summer after being home for a month and alternating between keeping her guard up and letting Draco get to know her. She had finally morphed back into Isabella Peverell.

She nodded her head, in agreement with her thoughts and then stared out into the sky, her gaze hard and determined - she would not breakdown, she would not cry.

_Who am I fooling? No one's here._

She slumped forward over the familiar railings.

How the fuck could she forget him if he was there every-fucking-day? How in the name of Merlin was she supposed to give her and Draco a real shot at getting to know one another and maybe fall in love with the Cullens breathing down her neck?

_Would they leave me alone? Would they learn about who I really was and hate me? Would Edward hate me?_

No. She would stop that thought right there. She couldn't think of him... his face... his eyes... his kiss –

"Bella," a tentative velvet voice startled her out of her thoughts.

She shut her eyes and wished for the floor to swallow her whole.

"Is - is it you?" he said again, he was crushed. It was obvious in his voice. He was in pain and so was she.

"Yeah...it's me," she said shakily. She felt vulnerable – like one wrong word could shatter her. It was a foreign feeling, one that after tonight she would not feel again. She sighed. _Didn't she just give herself this very internal pep talk?_

_I am Isabella Peverell for Merlin's sake!_

She steeled herself and turned around.

"Isabella Peverell, nice to meet you."

His dull eyes lit up, happy she wasn't turning him away.

"Edward Cullen ma'am, the pleasure is all mine," he said softly kissing her hand. She curtsied, smiled softly, and turned back to the stars, desperate not to look at him because her hand was burning from the brief skin contact.

He joined her star gazing and stood next to her closely.

It was silent for a long time before she broke the quiet.

"I would have died you know?" she murmured, "if I'd of told you who and what I am – that is what an Unbreakable Vow is."

She had no idea why she was sharing this with him, she had no idea why she felt the need to give him an explanation – but she did, she wanted to, she _needed_ him to understand.

He nodded but sighed and said nothing for a while. He had guessed this from over hearing the conversation – that it was something so dire that she could not say anything. He may not know Isabella Peverell, but he knew Isabella Swan – she would have been desperate to tell him.

"How old are you?" he asked, desperate to figure her out, to know her.

"Seventeen," she whispered in her English accent. "My coming out ball is in the Christmas break."

"Coming out ball?" Edward said, slightly shocked, although he was a little happy he had something in common with her. He would have had his coming out ball when he was eighteen had it not been for the Influenza. "That's a years old tradition – they had those around when I was human."

"Yes, I'm sure you did – the Muggle-born's copied us purebloods in the early eighteenth century and invited their human friends and then it became quite common for a few decades. The ministry went ballistic, as you can imagine."

Edward gaped, a Wizarding tradition turned Muggles. "Huh, I wonder what else Muggles copied?" he asked absentmindedly, not expecting an answer. Edward ran a cold hand through his hair – making it wild and even more untamed.

"Shakespeare." when Edwards head snapped up to Isa's she chuckled "Oh yeah, he was a Wizard – Midsummer's night dream is about the Imperious Charm and Amortentia – mind control and a love potion," she clarified for him when she saw his eyes turn confused at the unfamiliar terms.

"Bella," he sighed trying to shift the conversation.

"Isa," she interrupted "I go by Isa here."

He nodded and turned his eyes back to the stars, even though his mind was completely focused on the women next to him. "How are you?" he said softly.

"Fine," she spat. "Absolutely-fucking-perfect!" She turned her back to the railing and glared into the dark room.

He flinched as the harshness of her words echoed around the empty tower. Obviously it was the wrong question to ask.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quietly, finally softening after a deep breath.

If it were not for Edward's vampire hearing ability he would have missed her apology. "It's nice to be home," she said in a softer tone, softly stroking the rail of the balcony she leaned on. "I've missed it here – it's been my home since I was eleven, well even before that I guess," she sighed and lost herself in a different time, when she counted down the years, months and days until she could finally come to Hogwarts – a new start she had thought about it then – a sanctuary, and it was.

"And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm faring well, Isabella," he said softly, whispering, as if a loud noise would shatter his moment with his lost love. He peered at her from the corner of his eyes. He had not moved from his previous position, leaning over the bars overlooking the grounds like Isabella was just before he interrupted her – he didn't want to scare her off.

She was magnificent, he concluded… Given the chance, he would stare at her all day. He had heard whispers from various students on their arrival, wondering if the "goddess herself" would return this year after her unexplained disappearance.

"McGonagall brought you here to protect the school." Isa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It wasn't a question, but Edward felt compelled to answer her anyway.

The conversation was awkward, there were long pauses filled with deafening silence – all the unsaid things between them were roaring - desperate to be heard and acknowledged.

Edward sighed, closed his eyes and just said what had been bubbling on his lips since he got her alone.

"Are you engaged yet?" he blurted.

"How did you..." Isa broke off and her eyes narrowed in both worry and contemplation. She hadn't told anyone so she had no idea how- "Alice!" she said in explanation… of course! _Sneaky little future-seeing pixie!_

"No I'm not engaged" Edward sighed in relief "But I will be."

"I know," he whispered brokenly. "When?"

"Christmas break," Isabella said in a monotone. "Draco and I are combining our coming out balls – it is there he will either propose or we will announce our engagement."

Edward calculated the time in his mind as felt all the unnecessary air leave him – four months…so soon?

"Why prolong it?" she asked answering the question Edward had unknowingly spoken aloud.

"You don't love him," he answered as if that would be enough.

"Hence the term an _arranged marriage,_" she spat nastily. She was getting quite pissed at his line of questioning… if Alice had seen everything…then he should fucking **know** everything!

Her mood swings were giving him whiplash – funny turn around, he thought.

He sighed and held his hands up in a submissive manner. He was worried about offending her. Edward lowered his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again…resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Isabella would think his frustration was directed at her and that was something that definitely should be avoided.

"Look, was there something you wanted Edward? Because obviously you overheard my conversation with my God-father, so you might as well get it all out now." She looked tired, angry, and worn. She wanted this conversation to end. She needed it to.

"What will happen now?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

"I go back to being Isabella Peverell and forget about your family – I will not be a blood traitor because your family associate with a Mud-Blood and the boy-who-won't-die!" she spat. No, she would not slander her name because of the Cullens… In the eyes of purebloods universally, Vampires were mutant spawns…all the way down there with Mud-Bloods. They had no rightful claim to magic. They forced their way into their world with unclean filth that ran through their veins.

She allowed herself to love Edward because at the time she was muggle; detached from the magical world as a whole…they were in her life as a reminder of who she was. The grey skies and constant rain were fogging her memories and clouding her judgments.

She didn't dare lie and deny her love for the Vampire family that saved her from succumbing to the clouds and rain…she did love them – they were good people in the muggle world. But in this world, her family were Death Eaters, her soon-to-be fiancée was a Death Eater, and they constantly surrounded her – there was no room for _good people_ in her life here.

Edward gaped at her – he tried to get a word in but she didn't give him chance.

"When Christmas comes, me and Draco will formally announce our engagement, we will win the war, get married, and pop out a few little Malfoy heirs." Isabella spoke callously – she needed to hurt him, she didn't necessarily want to but he needed to know that Isabella Swan and Isabella Peverell were two completely different people, not even on the same spectrum.

"So that's it then?" He asked it a stoic voice that matched his face; she knew she had hurt him.

"Yup," popping the "p" for extra effect she finally turned around and faced the grounds beneath the Tower.

"It was over the moment I found out about the engagement, Edward. Let's just be thankful we got that day in the Meadow," she said softly, cushioning the blow (she wasn't completely heartless). Isa smiled at the memory and despite himself so did he.

Whatever love she had for Edward no longer mattered. She would marry Draco and have his children. That was the way it was going to be – no matter if she was dragged down the Aisle kicking and screaming she would be married to him by the time she reached nineteen. She was completely resigned to that fact. And yet, she didn't fool herself to think this was the last time she would speak to any of the Cullens. It was inevitable – they wouldn't just go away.

She turned back to gaze back to the stars, a whoosh of air sounded.

He was gone.

Isa shook her head and made her way back to her room – _what a mind fuck!_

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Eleven**

After a long night of battling with herself to not hex the three giggling girls in her dorm, she rolled out of bed. Thankfully, Daphne and the other two had already left for breakfast – she was usually a bitch in the morning but after a whole year of pent up Peverell-bitchiness she was just about ready to explode.

It was times like this she wished she owned one of those muggle contraptions – the one that plays music directly into ones ears, effectively blocking out the world. It would be nice, she thought with a sigh. Not that she would ever admit it, but she would buy one if it would have worked at home and school. Damn muggle things didn't work when there was too much magic in the air – something about interference.

"Isa!" a shriek dragged her out of her mental musings; that painfully high -pitched annoyance belonged to Parkinson.

Isa groaned under her breath, why couldn't the bitch just accept it? They didn't like each other – Isabella, always the straight shooter, didn't really keep this fact to herself either. Although Isa understood Pansy's need to be around Isa, for her social climber of a mother insisted on it, but that sure as hell didn't mean Isa had to like it.

"Over here," she waved enthusiastically, _huh_. Isa thought, it was either her mind playing tricks on her or every person in the hall flinched a little at her voice. Isa chuckled – imagination or not, either way it was funny.

"Pansy! Never shout "Over here", I know God damn well you're "Over here." I can hear you shriek like a mermaid above water from the Quidditch pitch and I think I could find "Over here!" with a blindfold on thank you very much as I have sat there for six years!" Isa snapped.

Chuckles erupted around the surrounding tables; it was still early enough that the place was relatively empty therefore making the place quieter.

The pug's face went Puce with indigence and Isa chuckled herself when she scrambled to recover. She gave off a "tinkling" laugh and then glared at anyone on the Gryffindor table who was still looking.

"Isabella, McGonagall is giving out the timetables soon! What are you taking?" Pansy said quickly, trying to gain some positive attention from Isabella

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration," Isabella said simply, not playing her game.

"Well I'm taking –" Pansy tried again.

"That's nice," Isa cut off Pansy distractedly, she was looking at the blonde Malfoy strutting into the hall.

He sat down next to Isabella and whispered into her ear, so lowly that only Isa could hear, "Have we been given our timetables yet?" It was completely innocent but Isa still smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Draco answered her with a chuckle and a wink – both extremely aware that every set of Slytherin eyes was trained on them. It was something they had come up with over the summer, to casually flirt, turning up the intensity over the weeks before October when they would start "dating".

"What did you take this year Drakey?" Pansy tried.

Draco glared at Pansy as her heard the dreaded nickname, not even his Mother would stoop as low as to call him "Drakey". He smirked when the Pug flinched but then answered her anyway.

"Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and…Transfiguration, I believe."

Pansy flushed with anger when she realized that Isabella and Draco had the same subjects. She glared at her eggs and toast – knowing she would get hexed if she angered Isabella twice in one day.

It wasn't uncommon for the two, and it wouldn't cause unnecessary talk as they had unknowingly taken the same O.W.L subjects as each other. They both had the same interests and intelligence level – they had also unwillingly sat together - forced to work together when the time called for it as to give other students a chance of learning, as they were _perfect know-it-alls_.

Pansy silently fumed as her thoughts ran a mile a minute, trying to figure out what she could do. _They could not get together, they would be married by the time the term was out. Their parents would push for it, a perfect match, _she thought snidely. It was a good thing she wasn't a Metamorphmagus – she would be green, green with envy or the sudden nausea that flooded her when she saw, instead of the usual sneer, a smile directed at Malfoy from Isabella.

The group chatted idly, impatiently waiting for McGonagall to hand out the timetables, Prefect rotas, and House Captain assignments.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," sighed McGonagall after finally making her way to the seventh years. "You made House Captain – sorry Isabella, you would have gotten the position if it weren't for… holiday" Her tone sounded a little big smug so Isabella's eyes snapped up to the witch.

"How's your side doing, hag?" Isabella said sweetly, however, her eyes held a frightening stare that locked the Merlin-knows-how-old witch in, like a charmer and its snake.

"Tried to kidnap any children recently? Or are you Order scum still failing at everything nowadays?"

A few people gasped.

Insults were always thrown from one side to the other but never had anyone outright thrown an insult about the war – sure people talked about it, and it was a hot topic, but no one had actually publicly voiced intensions or attacks – all the stuff in the Prophet was light and hushed versions of what had really happened. Isabella didn't care, it wasn't taboo, but no one other than her had the balls to come out and admit – yes, there was a war because yes, Voldemort was back. Yes, the Order had tried to kidnap Death Eaters' children in attempts to gain the upper hand and yes, the Order were losing. Badly.

"H-h-how—"

Isabella, already bored, took her timetable and turned back to her conversation, completely ignoring a still stuttering McGonagall.

"And she told the whole Great Hall that the Order was trying to kidnap Death Eater children!"

"WOW, really? –Have you heard why she missed school last year? I heard she was in New Zealand last year looking for a rock that bought people back from the dead – that's why she wasn't in school."

"I heard she was pregnant and her parents had to cover it up so they sent her to Caerphilly in South Wales!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes as they walked past a group of second years.

Hermione was already sick of the Isabella girl and she had fortunately avoided a run in with her so far, but that wouldn't last long. They had classes together – she was sure of it. She didn't need the extra aggravation; she was already wound up enough as it was.

The Cullen Vampires were doing her and her friend's heads in! They were either fascinated with every word that came out of their mouths when it came to magic or depressed.

They had not only been assigned to guard the grounds but the golden trio. They hung around them like flies to shit and sometimes Hermione just needed to be on her own, in the library, on her own, in her sanctuary, ON HER OWN!

_It was only the first day for Merlin's sake!_

Okay, so it wasn't as if they were there _all_ the time but she couldn't just up and leave anymore because one of them would have to know where she was going or one of them would sometimes be standing there in the corner of her eye.

She knew Harry didn't like it either. His midnight strolls would become less frequent, she was sure of it, and the Marauders Map would be useless if they were to hide from them – they would be able to smell him and the speed they could travel at couldn't give much time to escape.

Ron of course didn't mind. He kind of liked the attention he was sure to get over the course of the year.

"So where do we start looking for the…you-know-who's-you-know-what's?" asked Ron lowering his voice

Harry sighed, his friends fear to say His name was pathetic.

"Christmas break… Hermione?" Harry looked towards his friend, who was already nodding at what he was about to say.

"Research?" he couldn't finish the sentence but she knew what he meant, she was to go to the Restricted section in the library during her free lessons, weekends, and sometimes after hours to find out everything she could.

Harry and Ron would try to break into Dumbledore's office in the night to try and find anything. Harry and Ron were to find memories from his pensieve, retrieve any books in his office for Hermione, and hopefully talk to his portrait once it was finished.

They just hoped they didn't fail.

Isabella and Draco were aimlessly wandering the corridors together doing their duties as Prefects. It was the very first time they had actually worked together during their mutual shifts – they usually went their separate ways once they had gotten out of the Dungeons and even then had walked as far away from each other as possible.

"So "Swan" how are you feeling about the blood-sucking-mutants being here for the rest of the year?" Draco asked in a teasing voice, but Isa could hear the underlying sincerity in his words – they had become good friends over the summer. They were not best friends at all but they were close, they got each other.

Isa sighed and her dark eyes peered up at Malfoy.

"C'mon I've never seen you move that fast unless you were chasing a Quaffle," he pointed out. It was true – Isabella walked with typical Peverell grace and arrogance, taking her sweet time as she did so.

"He followed me last night if that's what you're asking …" Isa replied, she might as well get this over with. "Although I did murder my lingering personality – Bella Swan is no more."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times not knowing what to say… he was glad though - trying to get to know Isa over the summer was as big of a mind fuck for him as it was for Isa. Isa cried in front of him for Merlin's sake! Isa would never have done that… she hardly knew Draco.

"So… Want to share the details?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in a shit attempt at humor… He paused and then just as he saw Isa about to open her mouth he shouted out in mock horror.

"Oh MERLIN! _Please_ tell me you didn't cheat on me, Isa!" he struggled to keep in his laughter and raised his one hand to his forehead and the other to his chest. "My poor heart couldn't take it."

Isa slapped his chest and giggled before running over what had happened the previous night, leaving out all her internal struggle.

Silence feel over the two of them as they rounded the corner to the fourth floor, slowly making their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch Potter and Pests out of bed.

"So "Lover"," Isa smirked. "I have a bonding activity for us."

Draco blanched at the term of endearment before his eyebrows rose.

"Oh do tell, "Dear"," he sneered but his eyes were full of amusement.

Isa laughed and linked her arm with Malfoy's as she led him up to the tour, where she lowered her voice. "My Dear Cousin," she spat, "has a certain treasure that rightfully belongs to me." Her tone was laced was laced with anger.

Draco listened intently. He couldn't imagine Potter being gifted something so important to the Peverell family – he was a half-blood, a half-blood with a price hanging over his head. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Once upon a time there were three objects coveted by all…" she cast her eyes around the corridor to make sure no one was there and raised her wand. "Homenum Revelio."

When she was appeased there was no one listening to their conversation she raised her voice so Draco didn't have to stand so close to hear her.

"The Deathly Hallows…they're real and that _Bastard _has_ MY _invisibility cloak."

Draco gaped at her. "They're REAL?" he demanded loudly in his disbelief. He had heard the story a number of times as a child, but, like all others, assumed it was just a bedtime story.

Isabella smacked his chest. "Will you be quiet!" she hissed. "There are Leaches in this school! Merlin!" she said exasperatedly. "They will hear you! Now be quiet!" she snapped.

"Now… as I said that bastard has what rightfully belongs to _me_! It has been passed down Father to first born child since my ancestors got the bloody things."

Draco looked confused as to why Harry would have it if that were the case.

"Potters married into my name and breed – they would be pure blood and Harry, technically, should be rightful owner. However…since James married that god awful mud-blood, his claim is null and void. He is a half-blooded traitor!" She hissed indignantly.

Isa almost forgot Draco was there; she was lost in her own head, plotting.

"So, what is this bonding activity?" Draco asked excitedly. He, like Isa, would take any opportunity to harass _Saint Potter._

"Well, considering I am, by name and blood, a Peverell, first born and of pure blood – it rightfully belongs to me."

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I know, I know…what's the plan?"

She narrowed her eyes at Draco's tone before excitedly shaking their linked arms.

"My dear Drakey…We're going to steal it!"

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Twelve**

McGonagall had ordered the Cullen's to be in her office before the evening feast. She sat forward and lent on the centuries old oak desk. Her long fingernails drummed impatiently, creating a rhythm which Minerva found to be echoing her irritation.

They weren't late but she was desperate to get this out of the way. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the seven vampires enter the room, so when Emmett Cullen cleared his throat she jumped three feet in the air.

Her hand clutched her chest to calm her erratic heart and she gasped for breath. Feeling the floor vibrate with his silent chuckles, McGonagall sent a glare his way.

"What is wrong with you boy!" she cried, glare firmly in place. "We are in a war!" She waved her arms around as if to illustrate her point. "You cannot just sneak up on people!"

Emmett rolled his eyes so fast that the withering shrew didn't see anything.

With a final glare she turned to the rest of them.

"Okay, during half term you will meet the rest of the Order but for now I need you to do something for me." She turned to look at Rosalie and Jasper intently.

"I need you to monitor Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Isabella Peverell closely." The Cullens tensed at the mention of the names and they all leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"I have my suspicions that Mr. Malfoy has the Dark Mark and I do believe Miss. Peverell will be receiving hers shortly… If any Death Eater children in this school know anything, it will be them. Be on the lookout," she instructed them sternly.

Jasper and Rosalie nodded, finally happy to have something useful to do.

In theory this should be easy, they were both in their House.

The Cullen's walked aimlessly around the school trying to familiarize their selves with it. They wandered mostly in silence listening to Rosalie and Jasper plot way in how they could keep watch on Isabella and Draco.

"You know," Alice said exasperatedly once Jazz and Rose fell quiet, "considering we have to guard the school and keep a look out excreta." Alice chimed with a roll of her eyes. "We don't actually _know _anything about this whole war that's going on!"

Carlisle sighed and looked over at his family as they all looked to him for guidance. It was hard being so responsible for six other people all the time. He may technically be over 600 years old but in reality, he was only twenty-three.

"This is a delicate situation, but from what we know we are on the right side my dear," he soothed.

Jasper was stoic; he tried to block his thoughts as he glanced at his disinterested bronze-haired brother. Jasper wasn't exactly sure which side was the best to be on really. He knew of war and its tactics. "The Order" as they called themselves seemed to be getting desperate, what with kidnapping Death Eater children, and if it was one thing Jasper knew of desperation in war, it was that it caused people to take stupid and rash actions. Jasper wasn't sure if he was going to endanger his mate to play guard dog in a war he had no business getting involved with.

He looked at his mate and drew her into his arms. Alice melted into his embrace and he kissed her spikey hair as he sent peace and loving waves at her to calm her down.

_Truth is, _Jasper thought, _if the Death Eaters' side is the side that keeps us alive, I won't hesitate to abandon ship._

Edwards head snapped up to Jasper; in response he tightened his arms around his mate.

It was cold in the Gryffindor Tower. The fire had long since burned out and no one had the heart to relight it, even if it was one flick of the wand away. The paintings seemed less joyful as they did not entertain themselves with their usual trivial chatter and banter.

The common room was dormant save for the three Gryffindors sat huddled together on the sofa. They were dressed in their robes and scarves, they looked a little odd but their minds were too busy to care. They were desperately plotting their mission to break into Dumbledore's office.

Hermione gritted her teeth in pure frustration! There had been a story in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago that Dumbledore had left a few "close friends" some of his possessions in a will. Unfortunately the Ministry wouldn't release these items for "security purposes".

_This is bullshit!_ she thought in anger, she was adamant that he had left something to them, if not all of them at least Harry. He knew he was going to die and that Harry did not have a lot of information, surely the old man wouldn't leave them with nothing! _Not one single fucking clue. _

"Well," Harry's deep voice pulled Hermione out of her mental bitching.

"Mondays are obviously a no go, considering the staff have their weekly meetings in the office until the early hours of the morning, plus Tuesday's we've got so much homework…I suppose we could always skip the –"

Hermione sent a deadly glare at Harry, effectively cutting of that sentence. She tried to take over the conversation, sensing Harry was going to continue to be stupid.

"Wednesday's you have Quidditch training, you both could always –"

Both Ron and Harry sent a glare at Hermione that time. There was no way in hell they would miss a Quidditch training session, if she wouldn't miss a night of homework. Besides, Harry was Captain this year.

Harry carried on speaking as if Hermione hadn't interrupted him in the first place. "So that leaves Thursday to Sunday, Obviously the Marauder's Map is our best bet." Harry spoke quietly, despite their being no one in the room. "We will know where everyone is and McGonagall leaves the office early on Thursday's, so we can get in as early as 10 o'clock." He nodded proudly.

"Brilliant, mate!" Ron shouted enthusiastically, effectively breaking their quiet intimate atmosphere.

"One problem," Hermione pointed out. Harry sighed. _Of course there would be a problem, _he thought. It wasn't her plan, so there would obviously be _something_ wrong with it. Instead of indulging her, Harry waited patiently in silence for her to ruin the best plan they had come up with so far.

"Those are the nights that Draco and Isabella do their patrols" Hermione muttered.

Ron went red in the face and uttered a low "Fuck".

_Well damn_. Harry thought. _She definitely ruined that one._

Draco stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with his chest puffed out like a damn peacock, strutting around like he owned it. Isabella nearly giggled at the mental image of Malfoy with big blue and pink feathers, but thankfully she caught herself.

Despite her amusement at Draco, Isa was irritated at hell. This was absolute bullshit really. It was a waste of time trying out for the team as she was one of the best players in the Slytherin House but of course Draco was on a power trip.

Watching him smirk at the quivering first years sent a spark of anger down her spine. It's only okay to do that before the Sorting and now these were her baby snakes, they were in her House and she would look out for them. She wasn't completely cold at heart.

Draco blew his whistle and the unprepared young Slytherins jumped a mile. Draco's smirk grew and Isabella's eyes tightened, she may have even growled a little.

"Alright! First years go home!" Draco boomed across to them, ignoring their wines of protests, he fixed his gaze to the seven years.

Isabella's heart went out to the little first years, some were whining but she smiled a little as she heard a few curse Draco out. But as Isa's gaze swept over the group she saw one little mop of blonde hair's shoulder's sag and its little chest heave as it exhaled.

Isabella crossed the field to the little first year and she held in a very uncharacteristic "aww".

"It's okay darlings," she said in a soothing tone, as she wandered over to them and knelt down towards their level.

The little boy with Malfoy-esque platinum hair looked up at her with large emerald eyes and Isa's heart stuttered a bit. _Would Malfoy's son look like that? _She shook herself and smiled kindly at him.

"The only reason you can't try out this year sweetie, is because none of you have been taught you have been taught to fly a broom stick yet," she comforted the adorable little thing.

The little boy blushed and whispered to her. "I didn't think of that, I just wanted to be on the team."

Isabella's smile widened at the little eleven year old and then swept her kind gaze at the rest of the group, none of which height's exceeded her waist.

"There's always next year, Draco and I got onto the team in second year, didn't we Malfoy?" Isa said kindly and she swiveled her head towards the Captain.

Draco stared at her dumbly with a vacant look in his eye. His lips were parted slightly at he took in the scene. Isabella cleared her throat and shot a glare at him.

"Oh, um, I…we…" Draco cleared his throat, nodded and then bent down to the ground to pick up his broom. He had never seen Isa so… motherly before. It did something to him, and it suited her.

The elder Slytherins chuckled at his completely uncharacteristic behavior but were quickly silenced when he started barking orders at them

"I want the beaters here, the keepers over there…"

Isa blocked him out and fixed her gaze back to the nine Slytherins that had been denied that chance to try out.

"Once you've had your flying lessons, you can practice all summer and try out next year, okay?" she said sweetly.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and the rest followed his lead. They had heard of Isabella Peverell, of course, the Goddess herself but they were in awe of her now.

"Okay why don't you get out of here before one of you gets knocked down. You're more than welcome to sit in the stands if you want to watch."

"ISABELLA!" Draco growled "COME ON, LINE UP!"

Isa sighed and shot a warning look at the first years and watched as they quickly scurried of the pitch. As soon as they were clear Isabella stood in line behind Montague, Warrington, Zabini and Bullstrode.

"Alright!" boomed Malfoy "I want you to do seven laps around the pitch, within your groups…this IS a race so—"

Isa groaned quietly and then let out a small hiss. _Fucking Malfoy. I could still be in bed instead of this shit._

Little did she realize that the entire seen had been observed – and heard – by a few choice Hogwarts residents: Alice, Esme, and Emmett Cullen. They glanced at each other in surprise.

"I thought Edward said that she wasn't like our Bella?" Emmett asked, confused. Edward had been adamant that Isabella Peverell was most definitely not like Isabella Swan and their own observations as of yet had corroborated that fact. But this, well…

Alice shook her head. "He did, but…" She shook her head. "I've never seen her look so…" Alice struggled to find the words.

"Motherly," Esme added quietly and her two 'children' looked at her curiously. "She was tender with the little boy and she knew exactly what to say to calm, and even encourage, him." She hesitated. "Isabella would make a wonderful mother," she finished quietly, a sad but proud glint in her golden orbs.

Alice's head cocked to the side. "That's like Charlie said, almost… He said "He does not know your personality – you may be kind when you wish to be, but not as kind as you portray." You may be kind when you wish to be," she repeated and the three vampires exchanged slightly frustrated looks. They felt like they were getting nowhere with trying to unravel Isabella but they remained certain of one thing: they weren't giving up on her. Their Bella was in there somewhere, no matter how small…

Rosalie was draped over an armchair in the common room as she looked vacantly into the fireplace. She had no need to breathe and nothing to do, so she sat motionless. The firelight illuminated her snow-white marble skin; within the dark room her skin set off an unnatural glow. It was eerie to anyone that was human.

Normal human beings would have shuddered at the sight as they felt the uneasiness creep up and down their spins until the tiny hairs on the back on their necks would stand on end. Human's eyes would shoot to the floor and they would hunch forward slightly. Completely subconscious, age-old actions that showed the predator submission.

They wouldn't understand their body's reactions to the striking, statuesque beauty before them, but they would fear her none the less.

These people, however, the _witches_, they didn't fear her. Not at all. They weren't exactly fearless, but they didn't shudder. They didn't submit. They didn't cower. These humans stood tall, looked her in the eye and held conversations with her like she was their classmate.

It was odd.

But she liked it.

For year's…decades, Rosalie had loathed Carlisle Cullen for snatching her life. He took it. She would have died that night, slowly and in agony…but she would have met Death none the less. Instead, Carlisle Cullen doomed her to a life of unchanging torture, a constant heart-breaking existence.

And if that wasn't enough, he forced her to embed herself in human society, to watch them live their lives like a young child whose face is pressed up tight to the glass, she would watch them, hear them, and it changed her.

_Anyone who claims Vampires are incapable of changing emotionally are fucking idiots. _

They change.

Rosalie being forced to watch as humans live their lives get pregnant and grow old had changed her. It made her bitter, jealous and angry.

This place, however, was being good to her. Within her own family, she was often looked down upon for being bitter, ambitious, and often cunning.

Here it was celebrated. She was surrounded by people who we like her, people who see the world as she does.

She thought of Carlisle Cullen as she looked around the Dungeon of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she felt less and less loyalty towards him with every cobbled stone in the wall her eyes took in.

"And that's when father Crucioed the muggle!" Pansy broke off with a laugh and was quickly followed by the others sat around her.

"It was nothing more than he deserved!" she said, still laughing. Her choppy hair moving in time with the laughter that shook her.

The peers surrounding her chuckled indulgently at her, completely disinterested but polite none the less. No one liked Pansy.

The Great Hall was noisy, a terrifying pitch to the nargels. It was teatime within the castle and the students and staff gathered around for their daily tradition of eating together.

Isabella sat quietly, eating her meal slowly and observing her peers and the Vampires in the room.

She was sandwiched in between Millicent and Zabini, an often occurrence.

Her eyes flickered to Alice Cullen, over the noise and the sea of other students; Isa saw that Pixie Cullen was looking at her intently.

Isa raised an eyebrow at the Vampire; her face was an odd juxtaposition. Her eyes were full of worry, love, and understanding. But her mouth… it held a sneer and her chest seemed to be vibrating in a low growl that couldn't carry out to her over the dull roar of the excited students.

Isabella was determined to hold her eye until a student broke their connection or the Vampire herself looked away, thankfully it was the latter and she didn't have to wait long.

Isabella then turned her attentions to her social group and ignored the ever-present lingering stares of both students and staff.

"Isabella?" asked Pansy sweetly. Her eyes were full of mirth and Isabella braced herself.

"Yes?" Curt and to the point. Pansy flinched slightly at her tone but her smile didn't face. She did however loose some of that light in her eye that looked like trouble; it was filled with a little fear now, unsure as to whether to proceed.

_Peverell one. _Isabella thought smugly

"I was wondering as to what you were doing on the weekend?" Pansy stated.

Confusing swept over Isabella's face, clearly not expecting the question. Suspicious crept in, wondering what tactic she was playing.

_Parkinson one._ The pug faced Slytherin thought snidely.

"Well…" Isabella started off, a frown marring her face. She was unsure as to what would land her in Pansy's obvious trap.

"Probably some homework, Quidditch Practice and maybe a trip to Hogsmead." It sounded more like a question that a statement. Isabella didn't lie, that was probably how she was spending her weekend. She hadn't made any plans as of yet.

A smug smiled flittered across Parkinson's face before she could conceal it and Isa cocked an eyebrow in response. Isa braced herself and tried to restrain herself, she did not take kindly to people trying to humiliate her.

"Actually Parkinson—"Draco said harshly. He sat up straighter as everyone in hearing distance whipped their head around to him. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the grown Mandrake who dared to narrow her eyes at him.

"I was going to ask Isabella to accompany me to Hogsmead on Saturday morning." He turned his head towards Isabella whose eyes had widened a fraction.

She was about to tell him to fuck off for putting her through the grueling and completely unnecessary Quidditch try out, but when Draco cast her a pointed look Isa nodded her head slowly before she realized she looked like an idiot.

"Yes, Draco, thank you for the invitation." She didn't smile at him, she wasn't expected to, but she did however turn her head to a seething, red-faced Pansy Parkinson.

She spoke her next sentence to Draco whilst looking her directly in the eye and beamed.

"I'd love to."

"Draco and Isabella are planning a trip together in the town just outside of the castle. I've done some digging and it seems a popular way for the elder students to spend their weekend." Jasper paced around the room the Slytherin common room as he informed his "sister" Rosalie of the plan at Vampire pitch and speed. The common room was somewhat crowded and they didn't need their fellow Housemates to catch onto the fact that they were spying on their most prestigious Housemates.

Jasper quickly came to the conclusion that no one outside his family and those who already knew could be trusted with any information regarding their mission.

Slytherins were ambitious and cunning and Draco and Isabella were considered royalty. If ratting the Cullens out to Malfoy and Peverell meant that they would be considered useful and trusted then Rosalie and Jasper, along with the rest of the Cullen's would be utterly useless in their mission and most likely lynched.

Whilst Slytherins were considered the bullies of the school, the whole Cullen family had discovered how loyal they are to each other when it came down to Draco and Isabella. Slytherins worshipped the ground they walked on and if they didn't want anyone to know a secret, you could bet your ass these people were tight-lipped.

Much to Edward's frustration and the rest of the family's disappointment, they also discovered that the "rare" trait of Isabella's mental silence was in fact extremely common amongst the Slytherins, especially the children higher in the social circles and those were the children most likely to know something.

_Occumlancey or something. It's a pain in the fucking ass is what it is!_

"So, I take it we're taking a trip to this town on the weekend then...pig something? Hogshead?" Rose replied in a bored tone, she wanted to see Emmett.

"Hogsmead," Jasper relied curtly, picking up on her boredom.

"C'mon lets go, I wanna see my lil' darlin'," Jaspers southern twang got a passing glance from a few first years who were huddled together in the common room, strangely fixated by the strange and alien accent.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would be honored for you to court me this weekend." Isabella mocked in an old English accent. She curtsied and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Peverell. You're lucky to be on my arm," Draco smirked back at Isa to which she replied with a very loud scoff.

"Hey!" Draco glared, trying to hide his chuckle. "Women far and wide would kill for your position."

"So we're starting early? Classes don't start until Monday and I thought we agreed to slowly do this?" She wasn't pissed exactly, but she was a bit put out at the fact she'd have to start batting her eyelashes at him a few days earlier than expected.

_Friends now or not that shits gunna be weird._

"Yeah well, when do we need to get engaged? December! It's only four months away, that's not a long time at all!" Draco's tone became dull

Isabella sighed and sat down on the cold marble stone. She and Draco had taken a little detour, wanting private time to speak together. Plus, they needed to be seen to sneak off together.

They were in the Astronomy tour and as she looked at the railings she saw two ghostly figures, one of herself and the other of Edward Cullen. She shook her head to clear it and turned her attention to Draco, finding that he had joined her on the floor.

He was glaring stubbornly at the large orb in the center of the room, it was a huge metal art piece and he seemed to be trying to shoot lasers out of his eyes, determined to break the monstrosity.

"Draco, we need to talk about this! We're completely ignoring the large purple werewolf in the room."

Draco sighed but otherwise didn't comment and Isa huffed in irritation.

"How many children would you like?" She was determined to get a reaction out of him.

Draco's head spun around to Isa so fast that she feared they would need a trip to Pomfrey.

"What...you…uh" he stuttered and Isabella laughed in his face.

"Not very articulate today are we Malfoy? I'm sure Narcissa would be appalled!" Isa joked, a wry smile on her face at the thought her soon-to-be mother-in-law's reactions should she see her son so speechless.

Draco's face was bone white, not much of a difference to his usual pallor, but he did look ill.

Instead of taking pity Isabella rolled her eyes to hide the fact she swallowed thickly. The joke was intended to get a reaction out of him but it was a valid question overall and she knew that.

"Draco!" she admonished. "It's expected of us…of _me_ to give you children." She held his shocked gaze for a while until she flicked them up to the celling, praying he would take it as a sign of exasperation instead of defeat.

"I've never thought of that," he said softly, almost too quiet for Isa to hear him.

It was Isabella who snapped her neck to meet the gaze this time. Her eyes her wide, her mouth agape and both eyebrows were raised incredulously.

"How could you _not _think about it?" The resounding DUH in her tone made his eyes tighten.

"Forgive me," Draco bit out sarcastically, anger coloring his tone. "I have been a bit hung on the whole pretending-to-date-you-and-then-announce-our-engag ement part of this fucked up arrangement, oh and not HATE you, which is difficult at times!" he struggled to keep his voice down and shot Isa a look to show this was one of those times.

Isabella brought out her wand swiftly and Draco flinched and his hand twitched for his. Isa cocked an eyebrow at his as if to dare him challenge her. She muttered a quick silencing spell within the room and put her weapon away.

"Merlin, Draco! This isn't about a wedding for fucks sake! Do you not understand? Yes, okay, there is going to be a huge clusterfuck of a wedding but this is bigger than that! We're going to be _married_ at the end of it." She paused to gauge his reaction, truly and utterly surprised that he was being _this _stupid.

"Once everyone goes home, we're still going to be _married_! And then we will have to be the power couple of blood purity and most likely the Death Eaters!" Her voice was bordering hysterical, shocked that the ferret hadn't thought of all this before!

"We are going to have to have children Draco! You and me! Together! Us! We! We're going to have to attend those stuffy parties and parade our children, and ourselves, around like show dogs!" Her dislike for the pureblood lifestyle was becoming more and more obvious. She was annoyed that Malfoy hadn't even thought about it. It was all she could think about.

They had already had talks about how they both wanted to fall in love with a person before getting married to them. The both agreed on that part but Malfoy wasn't seeing the big picture. He was looking at the two of them in the next four months. He wasn't looking at this for what it was, a lifetime deal.

Draco's mind was still reeling.

_Fuck! Children?_

"Drake." Isa said softly, it was the first time she had ever called him that.

His head snapped up to hers quickly and his eyes were slightly glossy.

Isa felt a strong tug in her chest. The feeling was foreign so she ignored it and crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked them slowly like a mother would for her small child.

After the incident of waking up together in the library, they had kept the physical contact to a minimum but this was just beyond all that. This was the rest of their lives – and they had no say in any of it.

Isabella felt her own eyes get glossy too. Although she understood their situation better than Malfoy, it just sort of hit the both of them.

"Isabella?" Draco said softly, he tried to pull back and untangle himself from the dark haired beauty holding him.

"Yeah?" she whispered to him.

He looked into her eyes and sighed. It was he this time that pulled her to his chest and tightened his arms around her- crushing her to his strong chest.

"We're getting married." He said it so simply that Isabella chuckled. She squirmed as she felt his nose press into her hair but she buried her head further into him.

"Yeah…we are."

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me – I'm just borrowing them…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living A Lie**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bellatrix quivered on her knees in a mixture of fear and sick pleasure. Her thick wild curls were pulled up into her usual half-up-half-down style. Her black dress had become singed and burnt on her mission; she even had a few large holes along the hem.

The room was dark, but her sickly pale skin seemed to glow. The dark angry mark marred her otherwise flawless skin but she wore it with pride, even as she cowered in front of her Master.

Snape was in a similar submissive position. His knees were to the floor, head bowed and legs slightly parted. His thick, long, black hair gathered around this face, shielding it from his Master.

"It has come to my attention," He began. His voice was slow…and calm.

Bellatrix and Snape shuddered, calm meant pain and death.

He paced in front of them leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. He stroked his wand fondly and his eyes danced with pleasure. The room was dark; there were no windows, only a door that was locked upon their entry. The wards had been put up again as soon as they had apparated into the hideout.

There was no chance of escape.

Snape felt his heartbeat quicken and Bellatrix felt her desire pool rapidly: two entirely different reactions but their breathing became equally shallow.

"That is was Severus…" The Dark Lord turned towards the man on his knees before him and took a few calculated steps towards him. "…That killed Dumbledore."

He paused for confirmation although both knew that they shouldn't say a word. Now was not the time.

"And that Bellatrix…" he said in the same drawl.

Bellatrix bit her lip against her moan and discreetly caused friction between her thighs to relieve some tension. Her eyes fluttered slightly at the fact she pleasured herself slightly with the Dark Lord in the same room, after he had said her name.

Her breathing became heavier and she felt the heavy thick band around her finger tighten. She was married but she didn't care. Her Master came before her Husband; she would do…whatever it took to please Him.

She made sure that her mental walls were up as she fought the images her brain created.

"…Allowed this to happen?" When he heard a painful silence, he lifted the corner of his lips into a small smirk.

"I thought I'd made myself quite clear that it was Draco Malfoy who was to do that particular task." He turned his glare onto both Bellatrix and Severus, who both missed it due to their respectfully bowed heads.

"Would anyone like to fill me in as to why my orders were not followed." The Dark Lord said the words softly, as if talking to an infant that he cared for. He waited a total of three seconds before he bellowed out an "ANSWER ME!"

Bellatrix shuddered. "M-My L-Lord," she breathed, before turning her on her "seductive" voice, Snape rolled his eyes.

"He was taking too long, My Lord, wasting time. Time that we didn't have Master."

"SO YOU DISOBAYED ME?" The Dark Lord advanced on Bellatrix before she screamed out and tried to get it attention.

"MY LORD! His face when Dumbledore realized that Severus was betraying him all along…My Lord, you would have been pleased. He was so shock—"

"Silence!" he commanded

Bellatrix held in a fearful whimper, even Snape bit his lip. They knelt patiently as they waited for the Dark Lord to hand out his inevitable punishment.

"The reason that I asked young Master Malfoy to handle this particular task was because I wanted to test his loyalty. " The Dark Lord's voice was smooth and contemplative.

"I have reason to believe that Dumbledore offered him "sanctuary" from us and promised to protect his self and Narcissa." He let out a scoff before continuing. "Draco nearly buckled under the pressure from the task I gave him and I needed to see if he was worthy and you both…interfered with my plans" he clicked his tong disappointedly.

"Severus" he snapped suddenly. Snape raised his head towards his master, but kept his eyes down.

"I need you to bring the Peverell's to me this weekend." Bellatrix and Snape exchanged a quick glance, baffled with his abrupt change of direction but relaxed, hopeful that their punishments may have been forgotten.

"Does that include the girl as well Master, Isabella?" Snape said in a dull drone.

"No."

The Dark Lord stepped back then to observe his most loyal servants, he sighed and then said, "And now for your punishments."

Bellatrix and Snape both drew in a sharp breath.

"CRUCIO!"

"Right," Hermione said superiorly. "Personally I think that we should try every night during our Thursday to Sunday timeframe because we just don't know when we will be able to get through Isabella and Draco, not to mention the six others on Patrol that night."

"Eight will be on patrols?" Harry said dumbly.

"Yes," Hermione boasted, yet again pleased that she knew something Harry didn't. "The castle is too big for just two students to patrol every night, so two prefects out of each house patrol every night, so there are always eight students wandering around the castle. Ron and I do our patrols on the Monday to Wednesday rota this year, thank Merlin! So there isn't a chance we have to bump into those two."

Harry grunted in acknowledgment and waited for her to continue.

"The thing is mate," Ron chimed in, desperate to agree with Mione.

"Draco and Isabella don't have a set route like most of the other prefects do, they're unpredictable. They really do wander aimlessly around the castle, most of the time separately; so that causes even more of a risk! Although they do, without a doubt, patrol the Tower."

Harry sighed in frustration. "In case it has both slipped your memories, we have the map! So it doesn't matter does it? We will know where they are at all times, plus we'll have the cloak just in—"

"No, Harry," Hermione argued. "We don't have the cloak, we're not eleven now, it won't cover all three of us, what use is the cloak if you can see our feet?"

"So we will crouch!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Hermione sighed in irritation but otherwise left it alone.

"So, every night at eleven we will sneak out and try to get into Dumbledore's office to see if there is any clues to help us defeat…_him,_" Ron whispered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each before nodding in agreement.

Isabella drew in a deep breath as she studied herself in the mirror; she was desperately trying to calm herself. Normally going to Hogshead was not a formal affair, but news of their "date" had travelled around the school like fiendfyre and all eyes would be on them.

It was a pain in the ass because she and Draco would now be forced to dress "appropriately".

People would think she put in effort to look nice for him.

Isa snorted lightly, picked up her earrings and fastened them as she made her way to the door.

Draco had decided it would be easier if they just met in the common room. The whole of Slytherin would see them together and they would have to walk through the castle to the front gates.

She smirked slightly when she saw that most of Slytherin was gathered in the common room, which was odd in its self. Normally Slytherins tended to wander around the castle or go out on the weekend, yet here they were, all of them feigning nonchalance as soon as she entered the room.

Draco was stood by the fireplace chatting quietly with Blasé.

_Uh. Wow. _She thought.

Draco had obviously dressed for the occasion too; he had on a black and dark grey button down shirt with matching black trousers. A thick dark grey woolen scarf hung around his neck and his travelling cloak's hem brushed along the floor.

Draco noticed the room's volume had dropped dramatically and turned to see what was going on.

His breathing hitched as he took in Isabella and his eyes glazed over slightly. She looked amazing in a pair of form-fitting dark jeans, a tight-but-not-too-tight black long-sleeved cashmere sweater, and a pair of high-heeled black leather ankle boots. Her dark hair hung in luxurious spirals down her back and her almost-equally dark eyes smoldered. It was enough to send him spiraling down into a trance…

Draco shook himself and crossed the room to Isabella; he picked up her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

Isa swallowed thickly.

Draco offered Isa his arm, which she took swiftly and he led her out of the Dungeons.

Hogsmead was busy compared to normal, but it was the weekend before school started and so people needed to get supplies.

Draco and Isabella ignored the bustling around them and tried to focus on each other, rather than the looks they could feel boring into them at every direction.

"Did you see Pansy's face?" Isa giggled, her am still entwined with Malfoys.

Draco chuckled. "Oh yeah, I thought she was about to have a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Isa threw her head back and laughed. "Oh please Draco, don't tell me you've been reading that loony-good's Quibbler?"

"So what if I have?" Draco mocked glared at her.

"I'd never let you live it down."

"Is that right?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

Isa was about to retort before her eyes landed on the Cullens – Jasper and Rosalie were paying extra close attention to them. The two blondes' stares were obvious but they weren't the only ones who stared at the two Slytherins. A number of students watched on in amazement – they were just a little more discreet about it, fearing angering either of the two who weren't known for their docile temperaments.

Isabella pulled Draco into Honeydukes and whispered into his ear.

"I think we've attracted attention from some Vamps."

Draco tightened their entwined arms, patted her hand and shot her a sympathetic smile. He knew it couldn't be pleasant for her to have them around, whether she showed it or not.

"Want do you want then?" Draco said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

Isabella pulled her lips up at the corners before turning, her face stoic.

"Blood pops," she said deadpan.

Draco laughed before leading her towards the back of the store where most of their fellow schoolmates were.

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't buy you anything?" He asked loudly and raised an eyebrow and smirked at Isabella's glare.

A few whipped their heads around at the "couple" some even had their mouths agape.

Isabella sent them all a glare that made them turns around to their original position quickly.

"Jackass," she whispered under her breath when she felt Draco's silent chuckles vibrate against her side.

His chuckles became audible then so she knew he had heard them.

"After all," he said in his usual tone of superiority. "It's not like _I _cannot afford it."

Isabella looked up to Draco in confusion and when she realized he wasn't looking at her but at the Red –headed inbred.

"Sod of Malfoy," he sneered in retort.

The younger Cullens casually wandered into the shop upon hearing the insults.

"Now, now Weasel! No need to get upset, you might catch fire." He shot a look to his head, face, and hair and snickered. A few close by Slytherin joined in.

"Shut it, Ferret!" Hermione snapped.

Isabella's eyes snapped towards the mudblood and she smirked.

"N'awrr," Isa cooed. "Look at the mudblood jumping to defend her boys." She shot a look towards the two boys flanking her.

"So, Mione," she sneered. "What's it like to have your leg over both of them? Does little Ginny know your panting after her…" she raked her eyes over harry and scoffed the word, "man?"

Hermione turned scarlet and clenched her fist together. "Sod of Peverell…I am not panting after Harry!"

Isabella smiled at her. "Lest not forget dear," she said it in a sing-song voice, clearly enjoying herself.

"I go past the girl's bathroom a lot on my rounds, home of one Moaning Myrtle. You've gotten quiet close since the Chamber incident," she laughed in Hermione's horrified face before adding in a loud whisper. "You're both rather loud and I've found your little talks to be quiet…informative."

Hermione visibly blanched before Harry stepped in, clearly embarrassed.

"Sod off the both of you! Don't you have some people to terrorize?"

Draco grinned and shot him a look to say he was clearly already doing this job.

"Ferret," Harry snapped, his face flushed.

Draco ground his teeth together and waved his wand in Harry's direction.

Harry felt a sudden breeze and realized that Malfoy had just pulled his trousers down in front of everyone in Honeydukes, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers.

Laughter erupted and his face became almost as red as Ron's. Harry grumbled loudly, hurriedly replacing his pants around his waist, and pulled out his wand. Ron and Hermione soon joined him but before they could get their wands high enough to do damage, Isabella and Draco, along with many other Slytherins had their wands pointed at their throats.

The Cullens watched warily, trying to decide whether to step in and concluding that there was nothing they could do without any magic of their own. Besides, they felt no personal loyalty towards the boy and his friends.

Isabella cocked her head sideways slightly as Hermione glared at her. Isa moved her wand and pressed it into Hermione's throat.

"I noticed your buckteeth have shrunk." Isa sounded like she was commenting on the weather. "Such a shame, would you like me to fix that for you?" She smiled brightly and Hermione raised her chin stubbornly.

Longbottom chimed in then. "Alright break it up guys! There's a match coming up soon in a few weeks; lets save it for the pitch yeah?"

The students were shocked at Longbottom's brave behavior but started to leave anyway.

No one at wand point moved for a long while, remaining eye contact and wands still pointed at throats, but after a while of eye contact, sneers and the occasional filthy look (Hermione to Isa, in which case she giggled condescendingly) they all finally lowered their wands and walked away from each other.

"What a bitch!" Hermione spat as they left the shop. She was marching towards the viewpoint of the Shrieking Shack which was somewhat secluded from the main road.

"How dare she?" Hermione started mumbling loudly and continuously. Her face was bright red.

Ron's fist clenched at the thought of Hermione liking Harry: it was one of his biggest fears. After all, who could love lowly Ronald Weasley next to Harry Potter…the Chosen One?

_Were they going at it then? Were they going out behind my back? Had they done anything? Harry knew how much I loved Mione! Did he care? Or were they laughing about it when they're alone together?_

Ron glared at Harry as he saw him sooth Hermione. At that moment he hated him.

"Ow! Harry that was my foot," hissed Hermione.

Harry sighed loudly and whispered. "You keep walking into me!"

"Well of course I do you nitwit! It's too small!"

Harry grinded his teeth at the insult and glared at his bush-haired friend "Just be thankful Ron isn't hear! It would be worse!"

"What's wrong with Ron anyway?" questioned Hermione. Her usually know-it-all voice bounced off the corridor and the high ceiling and echoed loudly.

"Will you be quiet?" Harry hissed. "And I don't know; he's been acting strange since we come back from Hogsmead."

Hermione finally fell silent.

They were both under Harry's invisibility cloak and they tried to make their footfalls as light as possible as they neared the corner to Dumbledore's office.

Seeing that the corridor was empty, Harry quickly checked the map a final time before whispering "mischief managed" and then proceeded to stuff the map in his back pocket.

Harry and Hermione lifted the cloak off them and walked towards the Gargoyle guarding the staircase into the office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Hermione said confidently

Nothing happened.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried glance.

"Acid Pops?" Harry wondered.

"Cockroach Cluster," Hermione said weakly.

The ugly stone Gargoyle stared blankly and remained still.

"Shit," they said in unison.

Hermione groaned. "How the bloody hell could we not have thought of this?"

Harry rubbed his forehead; he felt a headache coming on.

"Fizzing Whizbee?" Harry stared expectantly at the gargoyle.

"Come on!" Harry groaned. Hermione glared at the statue.

"Um…think McGonagall!" Harry said "What could her password be?"

"Dumbledore," said a voice behind them.

The gargoyle jumped to life and moved aside. It began ascending the tour, leaving an ancient stone stairway in its path.

Harry and Hermione froze.

"Well, well, well… you two have been very naughty today haven't we?" the voice continued.

The voice faded out into a giggle before another voice joined the conversation.

"Well Potter, Granger, go on." The voice turned mocking and continued in a sing-song-voice. "Up we go. That is what you wanted isn't it?" the voice asked in mock-concern.

Harry and Hermione slowly turned to find a smirking Draco Malfoy and Isabella Peverell behind them. Peverell made a shoo motion with her hand to indicate that they should climb the stairs.

_Shit, _they thought, glancing at one another_. Fucking Peverell and Malfoy…_ With one more glance at each other and a quick glare at their apprehenders, they began climbing the stairs. _We're screwed…_

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, everyone. I realize that none of this is new material – yet. I just wanted to kind of even out the structure of the story. Up to this point, I've just been editing the pre-existing material of the story and then posting it, adding just a little of my own in here and there. But now it's going to be (except for the first part of the next chapter) my own writing, and I just don't have the time to write 7,000 word chapters. Anyways, the new chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!**

**- Katharine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me – I'm just borrowing it all…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Cullens were gathered in the Headmasters office along with Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Isabella.

McGonagall glared at Harry and Hermione, who seemed to shirk in their chairs, before turning her eyes towards Isabella. Minerva's gaze didn't soften.

"Well?" she questioned, her accent thickened with emotion and sleep. "What am I doing here in my office at midnight instead of in my bed sleeping?"

Isabella's eyes tightened as she took in the witch's attitude and disheveled state. "Potter and Granger were caught red handed out of bed and trying to break into the Headmasters office."

McGonagall's jaw clenched. She always did that. Peverell wouldn't recognize her as the Headmistress of this school. This office was always the "Headmasters office".

"The also managed to get by your guards," Her gaze swept across the Cullens. "Which, if were doing their job correctly, should have been impossible."

McGonagall opened her mouth, eyes still narrowed, but Severus beat her to it.

"It is most peculiar…" He droned.

Snape turned to the Cullens. "Tell me, did you deliberately let these cretins pass you?"

Carlisle spoke up on behalf of his family. "No, professor, we did not. We had no idea they were out of bed."

Snape gave no indication he had heard him speak before turning back to Harry and Hermione. He stared at them for a few minutes before his gaze swept around the room. His eyes rest on his friend's daughter and he found Isabella staring intently at the cloak draped over Potters arm. Her mouth was curved up into a predatory smile and her were dancing.

Snape's wasn't the only one that noticed this. A few of the Cullen's were looking at her with confused expressions too. They had never seen such a look before on her.

Isabella opened her mouth. "Tell me, Professor Snape. Are students allowed to possess anything that could aid them in breaking school rules?" Her voice turned amused.

_This is almost too easy. _Isabella's face was a picture of pure glee for a split second before she controlled her features.

"I am afraid Miss Peverell is correct, Potter. Hand it over."

"Sir?" Harry said incredulously.

"Now Potter!" Snape shouted impatiently. _That insolent brat, _he thought scornfully.

"This was a present from my father, it rightfully belongs to me! You can't –"

Harry's angry rant was cut off by Peverell's cold voice.

"Actually Potter it should be mine! My blood is pure; my magic is stronger than yours! My last name is fucking Peverell! It's mine!"

Harry stood from his chair and advanced on Isa.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme and Alice couldn't help the growls that slipped through. With the exception of Edward, many of them still believed her to be the weak Bella from Forks; a part of their family. Edward growled because, well, he still loved her.

Isabella surprised them though when she advanced on him herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My Father gave me—"

"Your Father," sneered Isa. "Fucked up your right to poses that cloak when he bred with your Mudblood mother! You don't even know the significance of what you hold in your hand, Potter!"

"Don't you speak of my mother that way, you—"

"Oh give me a break Potter! This isn't about your mother! This is about the cloak. Give it to me," Isabella demanded. Her arm was burning with anticipation.

Harrys hand twitched and Isa saw that as an invitation.

Within a split second, Isabella's stance changed, her wand was pointed at Harry's throat and her lips turned up into a snarl.

The Cullen's looked dumfounded and Hermione shrank further again into her seat.

Once McGonagall saw that both Draco and Snape were not going to intervene, she quickly rose to her feet.

"Potter, Peverell, Wands down this instant!"

Neither lowered their wand, nor flinched.

"I am warning you Potter, it belongs to me and I _will_ get back what rightfully belongs to me!"

"I've had it since I first came to the school! Since I was eleven, it was a Christmas present."

"Well you can give to me for a back-to-school gift, cousin to cousin," Isabella smiled innocently. "You give me the cloak and I won't give you another scar, how does that sound?"

"Miss Peverell!" McGonagall shouted.

"I am confiscating the cloak from you Mr. Potter, hand it over," Snape said slowly.

"No!" Harry said childishly.

Isabella rolled her eyes and snickered at his tone.

"Accio Invisibility cloak," Said Snape.

The cloak was in Snape's hand before Harry could make a move to grab it.

Emmett's eyes widened comically.

"Cool!" he boomed, excited to see some magic. "An invisibility cloak? Can I have a go?"

Rosalie smacked her husband on the back of his head and muttered a quick "shut the fuck up".

"50 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed, another 50 for attempting to break into the Headmasters office and other 50 will be added if both you and Miss Granger are not out of this office right now. Return to your Dormitory and to go sleep," Snape ordered coldly.

"Sir—"Hermione chimed in.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking back," he amended sharply.

Harry sighed and turned towards the door, Hermione followed quickly and they retreated towards the staircase with their tails between their legs.

Isabella was beaming as she stroked her cloak, it was draped over her arm and she admired the beautiful design on it.

Snape had given it to her as they had left the office; the sounds of McGonagall admonishing the Cullen's becoming quieter as the distance between increased.

"Well, turns out we didn't need to steal the cloak after all," Draco said.

The amusement in his voice made Isabella tare her eyes away from the long-lost family heirloom and up at him.

"What?" Isa said smiling before taking in his expression more fully. She had never seen Draco have such a shit-eating grin on his face before.

"On his way out of the office, Potter had something sticking out of his back pocket. I've seen him with it a couple of times so it is obviously of value or importance to him," he said smugly.

Isabella forgot about her cloak triumph for a minute and felt another wave of excitement crash over her.

"What? What is it?" she asked eagerly.

Draco held up a dog-eared piece of parchment. It was folded many times. The parchment was stained with age and good use. There was no ink on it, marking what it was. There was nothing to indicate as to what it could do, but Isabella agreed with Draco that she had seen Harry wander around the castle with this before. And she was determined to figure out what it could do.

A devious smirk crossed her lips. _Watch your step, Potter. You're getting sloppy…_

Harry and Hermione walked briskly to the Gryffindor Tower. Both their faces were bright red with anger.

They turned a corner and came across an unfamiliar tapestry and cluster of sleeping portraits. In their anger, they had wandered aimlessly towards their tower, not really paying attention to where they were going.

Hermione sighed. "Harry can you just tell us where we are and point us in the right direction. I am tired now, I just want to sleep." Two run-ins with her mortal enemy Peverell had drained her today.

"Sure, Mione," Harry said quietly. He too was drained; his brain had been too busy plotting ways to get back his father's cloak to pay attention as to their direction.

Emotionally, mentally and physically drained Harry patted his back pocket. When he found nothing harry reached up to pat his inside pockets and any other pocket in his uniform.

Harry felt a new wave of dread and anger crash over him in tsunami sized waves. _Oh, Merlin, no…_

"What? What is it? Harry?" Hermione's voice quivered. Harry looked livid.

"They've got it," Harry said quietly, in attempt not to roar and risk not only being heard, but wake up the portraits, whose shouting would give away their position and place them further in trouble.

"What?" Hermione said tiredly. "Harry, I'm tired, you're going to have to explain—"

"They've got the fucking map"

Hermione gasped.

The Cullens left the Headmaster's Office, relieved to move farther away from it. Very few, if any, people would even merely scold a vampire (or seven), much less actually yell at and berate them. But McGonagall had no such reservations, clearly.

Jasper sighed and ran one hand through his hair. He still wasn't completely convinced that they were on the right side in this war. The Order was desperate, that much was clear, and as the soldier he was he could say from a tactical standpoint that it may be unwise to continue supporting the losing side in this war – very unwise.

However, he knew that Carlisle, as well as Esme, would be reluctant to abandon the people who he felt he had made a commitment to. Still, knowledge was power, he reasoned. It was then he decided to speak up. "It's time that we stopped playing the part of pawns in this game," he said seriously, stopping in his place at the back of the group as they turned to look at him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle questioned. After all that had happened thus far, he was feeling more and more uneasy about the situation that they had gotten themselves into, and he valued his militaristic son's viewpoint on situations like these.

"Alice mentioned before that we don't actually know anything about what's going on here, or what we've gotten ourselves into. It's time that we changed that. We need to find out exactly what's going on here, and we need to find out for ourselves without any one person's biased opinion to affect us," he responded firmly, looking each of his family members in the eye and testing the emotional climate that surrounded each of them.

Carlisle was perhaps the easiest to read. He was feeling a bit conflicted, wavering between worry for his family and loyalty to their host. At the same time, he radiated compassion for each of the members of his family, in addition to a deep curiosity about this still-foreign world and all its inhabitants.

Esme's emotions, also, were fairly simple to decipher. There was, of course, the interminable love for her family. Then, there was concern for the well-being of her mate and children. Her main goal in her existence was the happiness and safety of her family; nothing could bring her greater joy.

Edward was, as usual, feeling conflicted. His emotions were like a stormy sea. They raged back and forth, rising and swelling, falling and withering, constantly. He was the most irritating for Jasper to be around, at times, because of the intensity and ever-changing temperament of his emotions. It was… strenuous for the empath, to say the least. At the moment, he was experiencing very strong feelings of love, worry, suspicion, and caution. It was very nearly enough to drive the blond vampire insane.

Emmett's emotions were very straightforward. He was worried, but he still maintained his lighthearted nature. His emotions were, for the most part, of protectiveness and determination. The burly vampire was a born protector, and he took that very seriously.

Rosalie… Rosalie had always been harder to read than the others. She very much valued her privacy and worked hard to maintain control of her thoughts and emotions, devising ways of getting around their invasive gifts. However, she was allowing her emotions to show truly for the moment, perhaps too deep in thought to bother trying to keep him out. She was feeling very suspicious and perhaps even cunning. Her feelings of loyalty towards Carlisle, whom Jasper knew she resented, were shrinking more and more. He suspected that, if it turned out that their best option would be to switch sides, Rose would be a powerful ally in doing so.

Alice, his mate, was thoughtful, for the most part. She, too, was beginning to question the wisdom of staying with the Order. Alice was a very rare creature. Though she cared deeply for her family and friends, she never felt any great protective or loving instinct towards outsiders. She loved to meet new people and discover new things, make new friends, but she had woken to this existence without memory of her human life, leaving her with little attachment to the mortals that populated the majority of the world – particularly magic-wielding mortals who she didn't even know existed just a short time ago. He could tell that she would not object greatly to switching sides if he suggested it, and he loved that she trusted him so much. He could only strive to deserve that trust, as well as ensure her safety and happiness.

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I believe you're right, Jasper. We cannot go into this blindly, as we have. The students' classes start the day after tomorrow. The five of you will, of course, be sitting in on classes. Esme and I may be asked to do the same in some instances, however, whenever possible, we will search the library for any relevant information," he instructed and Jasper frowned. It wasn't quite what he was hoping for, but it would have to do for the moment.

"What about Bella?" Alice piped up. She was puzzled by her lost sister's behavior in the Headmaster's Office. She had never seen her act like that before, and she didn't understand some of what she meant when she was yelling at the Potter boy.

Esme frowned, worried for her daughter. "Well, Rosalie and Jasper will of course be keeping an eye on her. If we can get her alone sometime, perhaps she would be willing to speak with us?" she suggested and Alice sighed but nodded.

All of the Cullens seemed to be confused by "their Bella's" behavior in this place. Each seemed to long for the return of the sweet, kind-hearted girl they had known in Washington – forgetting the fact that she _never really existed. _However, unexpectedly, the one Cullen who saw beyond her family's naïve hopes was none other than one Miss Rosalie Hale.

Rose frowned thoughtfully, her head tilting to the side just slightly as she followed the path to her post, the family separating to return to their roaming of the corridors. The others may not be seeing things clearly, but she was, in this instance, more perceptive than they. Isabella acted coldly, yes, but she recognized it. She could see herself in Isabella – her cool mannerisms; her haughty, proud bearing; as well as the air of power and command which seemed to surround her.

The Bella Swan that she had met in Forks had been weak, meek, and a complete pushover – the stereotypical damsel in distress just waiting for her knight (or vampire) in shining armor to arrive and save her. But the Isabella Peverell that she was seeing now – she was strong, imperial, and the absolute antithesis of the pathetic teenage girl that Rosalie had been irritated by.

She couldn't say that she truly liked her – she hadn't even spoken to her. However, she could see that there was more to her than the rest of the world was seeing. And Rose was determined to find out just what it was that was going on with the mysterious witch.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait for the chapter! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Now, review and let me know what you think!**

**- Katharine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me – I'm just borrowing it all…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Isabella smirked as she walked to her first class on the first day of school. She was still feeling a bit smug about her recent victory over _Saint Potter._ Not to mention the recovery of _her _Cloak of Invisibility. It had finally returned to its place in the Peverell family and in her hands, just as it should have been in years past.

Her first class was Charms and even the fact that it was a Double class, paired with Gryffindor, could spoil her mood. She took her seat in class and chuckled when she caught Pansy's look of frustrated outrage as Draco moved to take the seat by her side.

Draco cocked his head to the side as they watched Potter and Pests enter the room, glaring at the two purebloods pathetically before slinking off to their own seats across the room. He chuckled. "Well, well, my dear Isa. I do believe that we've managed to annoy little Potter and friends."

Isa smiled sweetly before speaking in a mock-scandalized tone. "Oh, Draco, whatever will we do?" She enjoyed very much the way that her _dear cousin _and his pathetic hero-wannabe friends sulked over their recent defeat.

Professor Flitwick called the class to order then and they lapsed into silence. He set them working on performing the Auguamenti charm. Isa simply raised one eyebrow as the short Wizard set the assignment. As per her father's instructions, Isabella had already read through her textbooks for the year and could quite easily perform the simple spell.

The Cullens, Rosalie and Jasper especially, watched Isa with curiosity. They were still fascinated by the sheer enormity of all the magic that the Witches and Wizards of this world were capable of. The watched in awe as she executed the spell perfectly and without any of the trouble that her classmates appeared to be having, with the exception of Hermione who was taking notes on the spell and appeared more preoccupied with the history of the spell than actually using it.

"How does she know?" Rosalie asked suddenly, too quietly for anyone other than her family to hear her. The others looked puzzled at her, unsure what she meant by her question. "How does she know how to do this, so quickly? How can she just do it without any hesitation or practice?"

The other Cullens were startled by her observations but she was right. Isabella had no more instruction on the use of the spell than the other students, yet she was immediately able to perform the spell as though she had been doing it for years. "I'm not sure," Alice said slowly, cocking her head to the side. "Perhaps she's done it before?" she suggested.

Jasper shook his head. "That doesn't exactly seem likely. I read through a portion of the textbook for this class and it seems to be a fairly basic, academic spell. I can't imagine any situation that she would truly need to use it," he mused.

None of them had an answer for that, so they simply watched throughout the rest of the class as Isa sat back and watched, almost contemptuously, as the remainder of her classmates goofed off and the small professor became irritated at them.

Later that afternoon, Isabella found herself outside walking along the edge of the Dark Forest. Unbelievably as it may have seemed to her earlier in all her blissful superiority, her good mood of the past days had been shattered by a letter she had just received. It was written in her father's script, informing her of her parents' imminent arrival at the school for a meeting with Snape and, of course, it would be utterly unacceptable for them not to visit their _dear _daughter while they were there.

She scoffed before turning to enter the forest. It wasn't the presence of her father that irritated her, simply that of her mother. True, she had no love or even affection for her mother, but the woman still grated on her. Honestly, Isa could not understand her mother. The woman was a mystery to her, truly, in some ways.

Still, there was nothing to be done about it, now. As usual, she had no choice in the matter and would be expected to play her part perfectly, as per usual. She could just see it now. The titles and roles of her family. The Peverells: An ancient bloodline of the purest Witches and Wizards, whose origins and loyalties could be traced back to the darkest and most powerful of places. Damon Peverell: The leader of the Peverell family and an honored Death Eater, and respected member of the magical community. Lucinda Peverell: Perfect wife and oh so concerned proud mother of a beautiful daughter. Isabella Peverell: The perfect daughter and most beautiful Witch that the magical world has seen in decades.

_What a pathetic sham it all is, _she thought scornfully before sighing. It was almost time for dinner and she should head back inside. _Well, I suppose it's time to face the music…_

As dinner drew to a close and Isabella left the Great Hall, she came upon the very sight that she had been dreading: her parents. Her mother and father stood tall and proud, arrogant in their status and pride. She gritted her teeth before putting on her usual mask of "Perfect, powerful, and beautiful Isabella Peverell".

All seven Cullens had been monitoring Isabella closely ever since they noticed her strange change in behavior earlier in the afternoon. They had been puzzled by the shift considering her almost euphoric mood in the early morning. They assumed that it had something to do with a letter she may have received when the post arrived during lunch.

Now, as she exited the Great Hall, they discreetly followed her, sensing somehow that whatever was troubling her would be made clear soon. As they left the Hall, they were met with the sight of two very proud looking people. They screamed arrogance, power, wealth, and even more self-importance. But that wasn't what caught their attention most of all. It was their looks.

Isabella Peverell, as they had come to know her, sported dark, silky hair; dark eyes; pale skin; and a proud and haughty bearing. Power, grace, and elegance radiated out from her.

Now, as they looked upon the Wizard and Witch that stood before them, it was impossible to miss the similarities between Isabella and the unnamed two. The man resembled her the most, what with his dark hair, dark eyes, and fair complexion. The woman was less similar, but it was still there, somehow.

The Cullens listened closely as Isabella and the pair greeted each other.

"Isabella," the man greeted her cordially, tilting his head just slightly in her direction and observing her with a satisfied air before nodding. "I assume your studies are going perfectly?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Of course. Classes resumed today and I knew the material perfectly, as is expected of me," Isabella responded, flawlessly polite in both her tone and her articulation. Of course, her statement only served to confuse the vampires further. Why would she be expected to know the class material _before _it was taught in the class?

"Now, dear, you really must be careful to keep up with your studies," the woman chided, a small, mocking smile on her lips. "Oh, dear, I realize you just came from dinner. Now, you must remember to be cautious about how much you eat. You wouldn't want to end up like your cousin Callidora, now would you?" The woman raised one eyebrow in a façade of concern that seemed to fool only the man at her side.

"Who are these people?" Alice hissed quietly at the same time as Jasper frowned. None of her family were at all pleased by what they had seen and heard so far.

Jasper shook his head. "Their emotions are… The man does seem to feel some sort of very understated love for her, but the woman…" He shuddered. "She hates her, loathes her with a very cold intensity." All of them frowned at that.

Isabella just bit her tongue and smiled tightly. "Of course not. After all," she continued, low enough for only the woman to hear – the man had moved to speak with one of the professors also present in the Hall. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

The woman looked as though she would have made a retort, but the man chose that moment to reenter the conversation, bringing the professor – who they now saw was Snape – with him. "Lucinda, I do believe we ought to be adjourning to Severus' office if we wish to have our conversation and return home in good time," he informed her, oblivious to the tension between the two women.

The woman, now identified as Lucinda, smiled falsely. "Of course, dear. I was just saying farewell to our _darling _daughter," she said with false cheer, her expression morphing to one of faux concern. "Now, you take care of yourself, darling." All of the Cullens were shocked into immobility.

"Of course, mother dear." Isa smiled so convincingly that it was impossible to tell if it was real or not. Her smile was more genuine, however, when she turned to the man. "Father, I'll see you at Christmas?"

He nodded curtly, though there was a small shimmer of affection in his eyes. "Of course, Isabella. I expect that you will exceed as spectacularly as is the usual. You know what is expected of you, and your mother and I will be seeing you on your break." Isabella nodded courteously to him. "Also, remember that I expect you and Draco to continue the advancement of your relationship."

"Yes, sir. Draco and I have been seen interacting both among and separately from our peers, as is expected," she responded politely and he dipped his head just slightly.

Severus gave a small half-smile. "Isabella, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Damon, Lucinda, come along." With that, the two Wizards and the Witch left the Hall, moving in the direction of the Professor's office.

Isabella took a deep breath before shaking her head, straightening her shoulders, and leaving the Hall with her head held high, an air of defiance about her.

From their place in the shadows, the Cullens were finally freed of their shock as they watched her walk out of the immense entryway. Rosalie was the first to break their incredulous silence. "Those… are her _parents_?" she hissed in disbelief. The others agreed with her.

Esme's expression fully expressed the horror and sadness she felt. "How could her… _mother _possibly speak to her like that?" To Esme, there was no greater disgrace than a mother who didn't properly care for her child.

Jasper was perhaps the most shell-shocked of all. "Their emotions." He shook his head. "They were nothing like the emotions of a parent for their child."

Alice's and Emmett's hearts were breaking for their lost sister. Alice couldn't remember her human life and, therefore, had no memory of any set of parents but Carlisle and Esme who were the best set of parents that anyone could ask for, in her opinion. Emmett, on the other hand, did remember a little of his human life and he had a few fond memories of his human parents. They weren't perfect, but they loved him and they were a hell of a lot better than those jackasses that just left the Entrance Hall.

Edward was horrified. He had come to terms with the fact that he knew very little overall of his love's true past, her true life. But this was the most disturbing fact that he'd learned about her as of yet. Her parents – not that they seemed to deserve the title – were terrible from the brief look at them that he had received.

Rosalie felt… vindicated, almost. Naturally, she had already taken note of the similarities between her own manner as a human and the proud bearing which Isabella held herself with. Now, however, she could see that their likenesses ran deeper than that. Yet, Rosalie had known without doubt that her parents did love her in their own shallow, egotistical way. Jasper had just confirmed moments ago that Isabella's father felt only a very weak love for her as his daughter. And her bitch of a mother despised her, literally hated her. If she hadn't already been determined to speak with Isabella before, then she sure as hell was after seeing that little display there…

None of the Cullens were sure of anything anymore when it came to Isabella, really. But they were unwaveringly resolved to figure it all out, to figure her out. They just had no idea as of yet what they would be getting themselves into…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have no excuses, only apologies! However, as I'm no longer working on finishing up school and studying for finals, I'll have more time to write over the course of the summer! So, I hope you all enjoyed the long-overdue chapter. Thanks for reading, now leave me your comments, questions, and even scoldings for my slowness in posting this chapter. Thanks, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me – I'm just borrowing it all…**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next week of school passed quickly, without any opportunity for Rosalie to confront Isabella despite the fact that they were in the same House. She wanted to speak to her alone and she hadn't had the chance as of yet. But on the Friday following the scene the Cullens witnessed between Isabella and her monstrous parents, luck seemed to be on her side.

She had been patrolling the outside of the castle and she caught sight of Isabella walking along the edges of the forest – and she was alone. Naturally, the blond vampire swiftly followed after her, though she took precautions to ensure that she wasn't followed. She had learned that, with her fellow Slytherins, one could never be too careful when keeping away from an enemy or even a friend.

Isabella was preoccupied once more as she wove through the trees, almost absentmindedly. A change was coming. She could feel that much, but she couldn't tell yet just what that change would be and how it would affect her. The shadows were stirring and she was watching closely, waiting for that one telltale shift that would reveal this new occurrence.

So preoccupied was she with her thoughts, Isabella took no notice of the vampire trailing after her until she came to a stop in a small clearing overlooking a well-hidden river that wound its way stealthily through the darkness of the forest and was found by few and remembered by even fewer. "Yes, Rosalie?" she inquired evenly when she grew weary of waiting for the vampire to speak up.

Rosalie, for her part, was a little startled that Isabella had known she was there and, to a far lesser extent, was surprised that Isabella spoke in a calm voice rather than the cold haughtiness that she greeted them with before. But she had already suspected that it would be that way, so it was really just more of a confirmation of a well-placed theory.

"I was hoping that you would speak to me if we were away from the castle and its many inhabitants," Rosalie returned formally, half-hazy memories of etiquette lessons flashing through her mind. Already, she felt as though she could identify with Isabella in several ways. Again, this whole meeting was mainly just a confirmation of something she had a very nagging suspicion of.

Isa smirked. "Very well. I will speak to you. However, I shall, of course, deny ever having had this conversation if anyone were to ask me of it," she stated, glancing at the blond out of the corner of her eye. She had meant what she said to Edward. She would not be a blood-traitor simply for the sake of interacting in a friendly manner with a few filthy, parasitic vampires with no genuine claim to the magical world. Still, she had cared for them very much – loved them, even – and Isabella Peverell was nothing if not loyal.

Rosalie smiled wryly. "Of course," she agreed. She decided it would be best to clarify the facts, first. "The people that you spoke to in the Entrance Hall last week – they were your parents, yes?" she inquired, making Isa chuckle quietly.

"Spying, are we? Or perhaps just overhearing? Tell me, was it coincidence or prearranged?" she countered in amusement. She didn't much care, to be honest. Still, she was certain that it could become rather irritating if left unacknowledged. After all, as they were so fond of pointing out, they had all the time in the world to do all of the eavesdropping that they wished to.

The blond vampire grimaced and had the good grace to at least provide a reason for the intrusion. "We were hoping to speak to you, before, so I suppose it was a little of both," she admitted.

Isabella smirked. It wasn't hard to guess, so she had figured as much. "Well, then, yes, they were my parents. I'm assuming that's not all that you wanted to ask me…" she trailed off in invitation.

Rosalie nodded slowly before proceeding cautiously. "I noticed that you don't seem…" she struggled for a way to word it before sighing, "particularly close to them." She was surprised by the dark, slightly bitter yet slightly amused, chuckle that her statement elicited.

"No, I'm not, but it's not as unusual as you think," Isabella muttered, her eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. "But, again, that's not what you want to know or even a real question," she added after a moment. "There's no need to censor your thoughts now, Rosalie. You may speak freely."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed slightly, now. "What did you mean when you said that it wasn't as unusual when I thought?" she questioned suddenly. Surely it couldn't be that common… could it? No, the majority of the students seemed set apart from the minority that appeared… different in some way that she was unaware of.

"Tell me, Rosalie. Did anyone explain the issue of blood purity in the Wizarding World to you?" Isabella questioned, one eyebrow raised as, for the first time, she turned to fully face her companion. Clearly they hadn't for her to be so clueless.

"No, they didn't. What do you mean by 'blood purity'?" she questioned, frowning. It didn't exactly sound like anything good from what she could tell.

"In the Wizarding World, heritage counts more, in some ways, than in the Muggle communities. In the eyes of some, blood purity alone can determine your status in our society. A Witch whose parents are both pureblooded wizards – meaning that they come from an all-magical family – is also considered a pureblood, therefore placing her above the majority of other Witches and Wizards. A Witch with a Witch mother and a Muggle father, or vice versa, is what we call a half-blood. They are less respected than purebloods in most cases, but they are accepted in society. I suppose you could say that purebloods are the upper class and half-bloods are the middle class. Then, you have Muggle-borns – Witches and Wizards born to two Muggle parents. Many purebloods despise Muggle-borns and even call them the derogatory term 'Mudblood'," Isabella said casually and Rosalie's mouth fell open slightly. That was… sick. Yes, there had been a similar system in effect when she was human but had been a century ago and the Muggle world had long moved past such things for the most part. But she was coming to realize that the Wizarding World, for all its amazing advantages, was a place stuck in the past in some ways. They followed traditions that held deep-rooted prejudices and it was becoming all too apparent to her now as she listened to Isabella speak of it.

She shook her head. "And you are a pureblood," the vampire said confidently, stating not asking. It was obvious by the way that she held herself, her mannerisms, and her seemingly prideful nature. Isabella screamed of power – not necessarily malevolence the way that some of the other students did, but power, yes – and there was a very refined grace and elegance about her…

Isabella nodded. "My full name is Isabella Winter Peverell, daughter of Damon and Lucinda Peverell," she informed her, sneering her mother's name – not that the woman truly deserved the title – and Rosalie, of course, noticed. She had already known, of course, of the bad relationship that the two obviously had. This just was making it all the more clear to her.

"What was it like?" Rosalie asked curiously. Isabella didn't have to ask – she knew exactly what Rosalie wanted to know. What was it like growing up as her, as beautiful Isabella Peverell, pureblood prodigy? What was it like to grow up in the midst of such a family?

Instead of directly answering the vampire's question, Isabella turned back to facing the direction she had been before and spoke in a quiet voice. "Being a pureblood comes with certain responsibilities, and being a Peverell even more so. Mine is the oldest and purest family in all of the Wizarding World. No mud in my veins, no ma'am," she snorted in disgust. "Though many would deny it, the purity of your blood has an effect on the strength of your magic and, seeing as mine is the purest blood in the world, my magic is stronger than my pathetic cousin _Saint Potter's_." Isabella grimaced as she said his name before going on.

"And it does come with certain privileges, though they are far outweighed by the restrictions that come with them. All doors are open to you, but you may only enter those that are _approved _and _proper._ Restraint, pride, arrogance – they're all encouraged if not quite required. Being a pureblood means maintaining control of your emotions, putting on a good face, and playing the part that is expected of you." Isabella's voice was speeding up just a little now, her pent up frustration flowing freely and her irritation at her inherited circumstances more than apparent to her listening companion. Rosalie was identifying more and more with the young witch standing before her. Their lives were alike in more ways than one. She knew what it was like being raised to constantly worry about the image of not only herself but of her family, as well.

"But I'm not just any pureblood, oh no. I'm the only child of the Peverell line, making my destiny even more set than it would be for any other pureblood. My _dear _mother has always chafed at my presence and I gave up any attempts to win her approval long ago. And, of course, my father remains blissfully ignorant of the tension between us as she is very careful to play her part perfectly whenever he's around and she avoids me when he's not – which suits me perfectly, might I add," Isa went on in obvious aggravation and Rosalie stifled a growl. She had never been close with Isabella when she was in Forks but she was just realizing what both she and the rest of the family had been missing out on when Isabella was forced to disguise her true self throughout their time together.

"I was raised by any number of caretakers and from the time that I was six years old, I was taught about magic – its history, its uses, everything. My father takes pride in my intelligence as it reflects well on him, which is why he insists that I review the course material of each previous school year over the summer as well as reading through my textbooks for the upcoming year. Then, of course, there are my looks. From the time that I was eleven, I received stares and lingering glances." She snorted. "There's not a single boy in school that hasn't tried to get me in their beds at one time or another, although none have succeeded."

Isabella saw Rosalie's surprised look and smiled wryly. "And no, that part of Bella Swan was not a lie. I was raised with proper morals as odd as it may seem in today's society. Still, that doesn't mean they don't try. After all, just imagine the attention it would bring to someone if they managed to get Isabella Peverell, the most beautiful Witch that the Wizarding World has seen in five decades, the Goddess herself as those infernal nuisances refer to me, in bed with them. Ha!" Isa laughed sharply. "For my entire life, I may as well have been fucking pureblood royalty!" she spat, shuddering at the idea.

Isabella took a deep breath and collected herself once more. "So, you see? Now, can you understand what you witnessed in the Hall last week?" she asked evenly, receiving a nod in response.

Rosalie deliberated before making a decision. "Tell me, did Edward ever tell me of my own personal history?" she asked and Isa raised one eyebrow, shaking her head 'no'. "Well, since you've already shared yours, I believe it's time that you heard my story…"

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me – I'm just borrowing it all… Material from Eclipse in this chapter is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here is the new chapter, as promised. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading, everyone!  
**

_**The Arrangement**_

"_**Now it's time to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long  
I can't handle this lie got to say goodbye  
I've been living this lie for way to long"**_

_**- 3 Doors Down, Living a Lie**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"We're not as different as you might think," Rosalie said dryly. "Our worlds aren't quite as far apart as I had thought. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." Isabella watched as her expression became far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about - he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers - in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did – much like your own parents view you, I suppose," she mused, taking Isabella's harsh, humorless laugh as a confirmation.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses." Rosalie shook her head.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Isabella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation. "I wasn't like you. I loved every minute of it."

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me - a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at Isabella with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time, but I can see now how my world would have been modeled somewhat on yours. I was almost the same age as you, but I truly wanted it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work - just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family - the Kings, ironically enough. At that time, in the city, they would have been the comparable version of your family. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved - that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months." Rosalie paused, looking at Isabella. "Though I suppose it's different for you. You're parents arranged your marriage on the day you were born, and never even took the time to inform you of it." Isabella nodded, watching the vampire before her with an inscrutable expression. She feared she knew what was coming, and she felt genuinely bad for the blonde. Isa could see now that Rosalie Hale was one person who could very nearly understand almost all aspects of her dismal childhood.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard.

"Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples - he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same - not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home - I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . . .

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . ."

Isabella gritted her teeth. She was beyond furious in that moment. And in that moment, Rosalie Hale gained her loyalty, absolutely and irrevocably. To have survived something such as that, and grown up the way she had, Rosalie had immeasurable strength – and Isabella Peverell respected people who had such inner strength.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first."

Isabella took a deep breath to calm herself and the magic that raged within her. Her power was stirring from the strength of her emotions, and she took a moment to settle it more firmly inside her.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . .

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother - as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed - it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . .

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more.

Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me.

When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me.

He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too much - too horrible, too much waste.'

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"'Of course you couldn't,' Esme agreed.

"'People die all the time,' Edward reminded him in a hard voice. 'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over - that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"'What are we going to do with her?' Edward said disgustedly - or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone...

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment.

"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me - for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

She was thoughtful for a moment, but then she smiled at Isabella, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

"Almost as clean?" Isabella asked, her eyebrows drawn together before she realized it. "You killed them." Her voice was calm, no hint of recrimination in her tone. Rosalie nodded, a satisfied light in her eyes that she saw reflected in her companion's.

"I did murder five humans," she told her in a smug tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see."

The witch nodded. "Yes, yes, I do see," she murmured, glad that the vampire had gone back and killed the ones that had wronged her so monstrously.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea - it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower…" she trailed off with a smile, which Isabella shared.

The two of them glanced up at the sky and noticed the time. "Thank you for sharing your past with me, Rosalie," Isabella thanked her sincerely. Rose nodded her head. "I believe we should be heading inside now, but I would like to speak with you again soon – only you. However, it will have to be somewhere that we will not be seen. As I told Edward, vampires are among the lowest creatures in our world, and I will not taint my family's name for the sake of speaking to you all."

Rosalie nodded in understanding. "We'll have to work out a way to meet without anyone knowing. I'm starting to find that I enjoy your world more than the Muggle world," she mused, making Isabella laugh lightly.

"Very well, then. I will find a way to contact you. For now, I will head back to my Common Room. Goodbye, Rosalie," Isabella said, before turning and walking towards the castle.

Rosalie watched her go, a satisfied smile on her face. She was, indeed, tired of the Cullens. Carlisle's restrictive ways and pathetic, monotonous existence grated on her to no end. It was time for a change, she decided, and Isabella could be just the one to help her achieve that change.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, what do you think? I always felt like Rosalie would have been less than happy with the Cullens lifestyle, so I'm getting ready to do something about it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now review and let me know!**


End file.
